Fire & Ice
by The-Guardian-Shadow
Summary: The Queen's best friend and soldier in the Enchanted Forest becomes Storybrooke's finest Fire Chief. What happens before and after th curse breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a crossover between our favorite shows. Once Upon a Time and Rizzoli & Isles. **

**Co-written with BiggestNerdYoullEverKnow **

**(We own nothing but the ideas in our heads)**

_Her half brother, Daniel, had it pretty good. He had the love of the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Only bad thing was he had to keep it in secret.  
But Jane however had to keep her love for Regina a secret from everyone. They were bet friends. She even helped hide Daniel and Regina's relationship from the kingdom.  
Sitting on the bail of hay next to her friend, Fallon smiled. "So when you run away... can I come?" _

_Regina stopped packing her bag for just a moment to look over at Fallon. "Of course you can come. I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind." She smiled and reached over to pat Fallon's knee. "We're leaving tonight. You should get your things ready to go by then." _

"_I will be ready by then." She set her hand over Regina's then kissed her cheek. "I'm glad we're friends."_

_"Me too, Fallon." Regina smiled brightly._

Mayor Mills frowned at the memory as she watched Jane Rizzoli, Fallon, hose down a small fire at Granny's Diner. That memory, while in and of itself sweet, led to a much darker one Regina would never forget. One that led her herself down a darker path.

When Jane had finished and walked back outside, into the alley behind Granny's where the former queen stood, Regina finally spoke. "Do you know the cause of this particularly inconvenient incident, Chief Rizzoli?"

"Seems someone left a rag of some sort beside the burner of the stove." She shrugged. "Minimal damage, luckily." She pulled off her helmet and held it under her arm and looked at the mayor in the eye. Granny will need to shut down a few days while the repairs that are needed are completed."

"I can only imagine it was the ever-so-bright Ruby Lucas who clumsily left the rag there." Regina said cooly as she crossed her arms. "I guess I'll have to finish my lunch elsewhere. Good work on extinguishing the fire, Chief Rizzoli. If only your response time had been a bit faster."

"Well, perhaps I could buy you lunch when Granny's reopens to make up for the few seconds I lost sliding down the pole. Maybe I'll have a few inches shaved off to save time."

"Lunch might be doable." Regina smiled, that diplomatic smile that seemed to please those who fell at her feet trying to impress her. "We should get back to our duties now. Let me know when the incident report is finished."

"I'll bring it to you personally, Madam Mayor." She winked then turned to head back to the truck. "Boys! Lets go!"

Dark eyes watched the fire chief and her crew load back onto the truck before her gaze locked onto the waitress. "Be sure to refund your customers, Ms. Lucas. I'd hate to hear any complaints at my office since the town seems to believe I can solve all of their problems."

Regina walked past the group gathered at the diner to head back to her office, ready for a day of mundane activities.

XxX

"Why don't you just bang her already, Rizzoli!?" Dirk called out then slapped her on the shoulder playfully, before straddling a chair across from her at the break room table. "Yeah she's scary as shit but I think you could tame her." 

"Oh yeah, okay. Because it's so easy to ask the straight Mayor if I can bang her. Seriously, Dirk?"

Dirk laughed and shook his head as he pulled the tab on his soda, taking a quick drink before speaking again. "Actually, you can't know for sure if she's straight or not. I can't even recall ever seeing her go out on a date. Maybe she's like a black widow. Mates with ya and then bites your head off." He smirked. "I can see it."

"Oh gee 'cause that makes me wanna fuck her even more." She rolled her eyes before shooting a rubber band at her friend's face.

Dirk just barely dodged it, chuckling as he sat up straight again. "But you admit that you do wanna fuck her? I can't blame ya, Chief. I'd do her, too. She's a spitfire and they're typically beasts in bed."

"That damn scar on her lip gets me every time." She shivered just thinking about it. "Regina is a sexy woman but that scar is the sexiest thing on her." She bit her bottom lip and hummed softly. "Alright, hush. I have to finish this paperwork so I can turn it in."

"It'll just give you an excuse to go see your black widow." Dirk grinned and stood, turning his chair around the right way to better focus on his food. "Let me know how that discussion goes, boss."

The moment Jane signed the last page, she stood up. "I'll be back later." Gathering the papers into her manilla folder, the chief left the station and limped towards her black sedan. Getting in, she drove towards the mayor's office. Walking through the door in her tight jeans and black, form fitted tee that said 'Fire Chief' on the back, she swaggard toward the large desk.

Regina looked up from her paperwork just as Jane walked in, subtly looking her over. Fallon had always carried herself in a proud manner. While Daniel was her family's stableboy, Fallon took up blacksmith work and secretly learned the arts of swordcraft. Regina's most trusted soldier in the Enchanted Forest, the woman had always wanted to be a knight. And while the queen had tried to bury it, she'd always found Fallon attractive. Even when she planned to run off with her brother.

"Finish that paperwork, I assume." She grinned. "And in such a timely manner."

"Yes, ma'am." She smile and laid the folder down on the desk and slid it to her, her eyes never leaving Regina's. "You know... I was thinking that you didn't get a chance to finish your lunch so you must be starving by the time you leave here. I consider myself a pretty damn good cook so how about I fix you some dinner?"

"While your offer is enticing, Chief Rizzoli, I don't think you had dinner with my 10-year-old son and myself in mind. Perhaps another night?" Regina asked, looking back down at her paperwork to avoid that intense gaze.

Jane smiled softly. "I'll cook for him too. I like kids." She tapped the folder to get Regina's attention. "It's just chow, Madam Mayor."

Regina sighed softly but slowly dragged her gaze back up to meet Jane's again. "Okay. What time would you like us over?"

"7:30 be okay?" She smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, that would be fine. I'll see you at 7:30, Jane." Regina said softly.

The fire chief walked out of the office with a confused smile on her face. How in the hell did she get Regina Mills to have dinner at her house? She wasn't going to ponder it instead she hurried up and then called Dirk. "Uh I'm having dinner with her tonight at my place so do me a favor, don't need me."

"Say what?" Dirk asked, truly surprised. "You got the queen of ice to agree to dinner with you? At your place? You have to tap that ass or I'll no longer be able to call you my role model." He chuckled.

Jane laughed. "I'm sure I could get that fine specimen into bed tonight if she didn't have her little boy with her. I told her she should bring him tonight. I don't want her to think all I'm after is sex."

"Oh, man. Cock blocked by a 10-year-old." He laughed. "Well, when you do get the mayor all to yourself and peel off those layers, give me a call back. With details."

"Well technically not 'cock' and will do. Catch ya later." She hung up and started cooking an Italian meal with all the fixings. By the time the door bell rang, promptly at 7:30pm, Jane had everything set out on the table. Walking to the door she opened it up and grinned. "Hi, come in." Jane smirked down at Henry. "Good to see you again, Hen."

"Hi, Jane." Henry grinned and marched inside, taking a seat at the kitchen table. When he'd first been given his storybook, he wasn't sure what to make of Jane. She was one of the Evil Queen's closest allies. But, upon really reading her story, he realized Fallon was in love with his mother and just hadn't told her. And he liked Jane in Storybrooke. So Henry thought she may be able to do something Fallon never had: win the queen's heart.

Regina watched Henry for a moment and then offered Jane a polite smile. "Good evening. Whatever you've made smells great. Hopefully it tastes that way, too." She teased with a grin.

"Ah well that test begins soon." She smiled and led Regina into the kitchen and sat down with them and began to eat. "How is school, Henry?" She asked trying to make conversation to fill the gap where an awkward silence had taken place.

_"I'm going to enact the curse, Fallon. Tomorrow. As the sun rises." Regina said, staring out the window in her room. Her voice was calm and steady unlike the churning sea below her. She watched as wave after wave crashed against the cliffs, waiting for her friend's response. _

_"Regina... are you sure revenge like this is what needs to be done?" Fallon asked as she walked up beside her friend. Leaning against the window sill facing the woman that had become so dark. "What happens when you do this? Its going to effect everyone... even the ones that love you." _

_"Love me?" Regina laughed - that maniacal laugh that just as often hid pain as it did express deviant pleasure. "You might be the last who holds any real affection for me, my friend." Her honey eyes, light and warm only for her friend, found Fallon's. "It's an unpredictable curse, but I have a little control in it. I'll make sure you're happy. Doing something you enjoy. But..." Regina looked away and back out the window again. "You probably won't recall we were ever friends. Still, I can't allow Snow White to have her happy ending. This must be done." She said, practically snarling the princess' name. _

_Fallon nodded, a few tears in her eyes that had yet to escape. "I wont remember you? Just make sure we actually have a chance in becoming friends...where ever this curse takes us." Taking the Queen's hand then pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're my best friend and I will always love you, Regina." _

_Feeling the warmth from Fallon's touch, Regina's eyes fell upon their now connected hands before allowing herself to be pulled into the hug. She held onto Fallon tightly, the soldier's lithe frame surprisingly strong, and rested her chin on her shoulder. They had grown distant over the years, much of it due to Regina's pushing, but the 'evil' queen still held deep affection for her friend. "I love you, too. I'm sure we'll be friends in this new life, as well." _

_Falllon pulled back slightly and kissed Regina's forehead. "I know you've been pushing me away for sometime now but would you like me ok stay with you until the curse is placed?" _

_'Love is weakness.' The words reverberated through Regina each time she thought of letting her guard down. She'd come too far to let herself get caught up in memories of the old days with Fallon. "No. I think it'd be best if you leave. I'm sure there are either things you'd rather be doing your last night here in the Enchanted Forest." _

_That wasn't what Fallon wanted to hear but she nodded. "Yes, your majesty." Taking a breath she turned and left her Queen's chambers. It was the last time she saw her._

"Hey, Mom. Mom, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Regina snapped out of her thoughts of a time past and looked over at her son.

"You kinda spaced off there. You okay?" Henry said, actually a little concerned for Regina, which was rare these days. But she never just zoned off like that.

"Yes, I'm fine." She forced a smile and then looked across the table at Jane. When the fire chief was Fallon, there were never any awkward silences. "The food's good, by the way. Guess you passed that test."

"Thank you." She offered a smile. "This is nice by the way too. We should hang out more." She looked over at the boy smirked. "Any objections?"

Henry smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

Regina cocked a brow. "I've barely said a word this evening, Jane. I can't imagine I'm that great of company."

"You're the mayor of this tiny town, just your presence is good company... plus you're a spectacular focal point." she winked before taking another bite.

Regina grinned and took a bite of her pasta, slowly taking it from her fork. Henry was too busy swirling spaghetti around his utensil to notice. "So, Jane, would it be okay if I asked you a somewhat personal question?" He asked suddenly.

Jane grinned back at the fluffy haired brunette as she answered Henry. "Sure buddy, i have nothing to hide."

Regina held Jane's gaze for a moment before turning her attention to Henry, tilting her head slightly with curiosity, waiting.  
"I've noticed that you walk with a limp. How did you hurt your leg?" He asked.

Looking over at Henry she started to speak but didn't have an answer. "I... I don't remember. I guess however I hurt it, it knocked me out too." she sighed. "I'll show you why I limp after we eat." she smiled then looked down at her plate, fiddling with a noodle as she thought.

Henry stared at his plate, smiling to himself. He knew exactly what had happened to Jane's leg and why she couldn't remember: the curse. He glanced at his mom who was still cool and collected, not seemingly worried about Jane's lack of memories, and pouted a bit. He wanted her to sweat. "Okay. Maybe it was something cool like a shark attack." He smirked as he looked back over at Jane.

Jane chuckled. "That would be a great way to loose a leg."

After dessert Jane cleaned up as Henry helped right beside her. "How'd you get so cool, kid?" She asked then flicked water at his face with a grin.

"Hey!" Henry laughed and leaned over the sink to get his hands wet and flick her back. "I guess it's just in my genes. You have met Emma, right? She's pretty awesome."

"Of course I met her. She's pretty cool. She makes a great sheriff." she smiled hen dried her hands. "Alright wanna see what makes me limp?"

"Mom doesn't think she does." Henry shrugged and then grinned big. "Yeah! I'm ready to see this shark attack proof." He said as he stepped back to get a better look.

"Alright." She smiled and leaned against the counter and pulled up her right pants leg. As she did Regina was coming through the kitchen threshold and saw, along with Henry, what it was that made Jane limp. A prosthetic leg from the middle of the firefighter's thigh, down.

Regina's breath caught in her throat for a moment upon the sight. She remembered the day Jane received that wound and how it'd almost killed her clearly.

"Does your leg still ever feel like it's there?" Henry asked.

Jane shrugged, "If I don't think about it." She shrugged. "But, I don't let the absence of a real leg stop me from anything I want or have to do."

Henry smiled. "Clearly. You're the pretty awesome fire chief." He said excitedly.

Regina stood in the background quietly.

Jane smiled and pulled the jeans back down over her leg and stood straight. "Yeah." Her eyes locked onto Regina's. There was something there. Something between them that Jane could feel but had no idea what it was.

Her gaze fell back on the boy. "If I'm only to teach you one thing, bud, this is it. Don't let anything stop you from conquering your fears and taking your dreams by storm."

"That's good advice." Regina finally spoke up, Henry's eyes falling on his mother as he nodded.

"Thanks for showing me, Jane." He said as he looked back up at the firefighter. "So you don't remember how you lost your leg? It must've been a really bad accident."

The soldier sighed. "Yeah, it must have been.. I just wish I have a cool story to go along with my awesome leg." She smirked and roughed up his hair. "Would the two of you like to pick out a movie on tv or do you have to leave?"

"Can we stay, Mom? Please?" Henry begged.

It must've been his pleading tone, or perhaps it was the way Jane was looking at her, but Regina nodded. "Okay. But no more begging. You know what I've told you about begging." The mayor's eyes locked with Jane's again. "We can stay for one movie and then I need to get Henry home in bed."

"Deal." She smiled brightly and walked toward the living room with them and crashed on the couch. Henry of course taking up the other end then patting the middle cushion for Regina to sit. Purposely between them.

Henry had picked out a Disney movie, Mulan, and during the battle scene the mayor had zoned out once more.

"_Help! We need help over here!" A soldier called out on while leading his horse into the walls of the castle. "We have a soldier down!"_

_Fallon was on a gurney being pulled by the man's horse, half conscious. She had an arrow in her shoulder and a gash in her upper thigh and loosing a lot of blood. _

_Regina was actually near the front gate with Leopold, who was busy talking to some of his men, when they brought Fallon in. She heard the frantic calls and felt for the soldier but didn't pay the incident much heed until she saw that wild mane she recognized so well. "Fallon..." Her heart clenched in her chest and without another thought, the queen excused herself and made her way back to the castle's healer and his clinic. _

_Getting loaded onto the table earned a loud, pain filled grunt from Fallon. Opening her eyes once she was still and the men gave her a bit of room to breathe she saw her queen. "Regina... I'm sorry." She clenched her jaw tightly trying to keep quiet, though, the agony was starting to win._

_"Shhh. It'll be alright." The men stepped aside as their queen took a spot next to Fallon, taking hold of her blood covered hand gently, making sure she didn't jolt her friend's injured shoulder. "I'm going to be right here beside you. The healer will take care of you." She looked to the old man as he prepared his tools and dressings. _

"_I'm not leaving you. Regina..." She closed her eyes and squeezed the woman's hand. "But I did fail you. I'm no good now and for that I beg you for forgiveness."_

_"Out. Now." Regina glared at her men who scrambled to get out of the clinic before focusing her gaze on Fallon again. "You don't know that. You could make a full recovery. And even if you don't, you didn't fail me. You're the most valuable thing within these castle walls." _

_Fallon sniffed and forced a small smirk. "I beg to differ, my queen. You are far more valuable than I. Not just because you are royalty but because you are my best friend... and the woman I.. ahh!" She broke out in sheer pain. The soldier's body tensed, her grip grew stronger on Regina's hand._

_"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Regina barked at the healer, the man nodding and scurrying to mix some herbs._

"Yes, my queen." He turned and forced some brandy down Fallon before giving her an herb mixture to help ease the pain and calm her. "I'm going to clean out this leg wound and stitch it up before turning to the arrow. Please just try to hold still, Fallon."

As he got to work, Regina bent over and leaned close, whispering in her friend's ear. "Just stay with me. Listen to my voice." She began to sing a soothing song she'd heard in one of many ceremonies at the castle. 

_Fallon could hardly keep still through the cleaning but the longer she listened to Regina's voice she slowly calmed down. After a long moment she smiled through it. "You are going to make me think I've died and gone to heaven and I'm listening to an angel sing." Turning her head slightly, Fallon's temple rested against Regina's forehead. "You know I would do anything for you, right?"_

_"Now I know you're delirious." Regina let out a breath of laughter and smiled for a moment before letting it fade. "I know you would. As I would do for you." She said softly, planting a gentle kiss on Fallon's temple before resting her forehead against her's. _

_"No, just truthful when I'm in pain." She smiled sweetly. "When I heal, I'll get you outta here. I promise." Fallon whispered._

_"I believe you." Regina said kindly, though she knew better. "When you're good to go again, we'll run far from here. Just the two of us." She whispered, turning her head to watch the doctor finish up his stitching. The wound was deep and long, starting from the upper thigh down past Fallon's knee. "How are you feeling?" She asked the soldier as Marcus prepared to treat her shoulder injury next. _

"_I'd like that, but this time its going to work." She shrugged her good shoulder. "I'm okay... just don't leave me."_

_There was a stab of pain to Regina's heart upon hearing those words: "this time it's going to work." She still carried Daniel's death with her, and she didn't want to see Fallon befall the same fate. "I won't ever leave your side, Fallon." _

When the movie ended, Jane couldn't help to feel a bit bummed. She liked having them here and hanging out. Turning the channel, she looked over at Henry and smirked seeing him fast asleep and Regina still looked kind of zoned out. Getting up, Jane stooped down in front of her, placing her hands on the mayor's knees. "Madam Mayor? You okay?"

Regina's eyes, stormy with a mixture of feelings, cleared as she looked into Jane's darker ones. "I'm fine. It's just been a long day and I'm afraid I haven't been very good company this evening."

"You're fine." Jane smiled sweetly and patted her knees before standing up and offering a hand. "You okay to drive home?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Regina smiled and took Jane's hand, ending up much closer to the firefighter than planned as she stood up. "Thanks for inviting us to dinner tonight. It was nice."

"It was nice." She whispered, glancing at Regina's lips. "We'll have to do it again some other time when you're not so tired." She looked down at Henry. "If you open the doors, I'll carry him out."

Regina noticed exactly where Jane's eyes went. They didn't really spend much time together outside of work in Storybrooke, with the exception of run-ins at Granny's, but the mayor had noticed the firefighter's attraction over the years and the way she wasn't exactly trying to hide it. She was definitely bolder than her Enchanted Forest counterpart. "Yes. Perhaps we could aim for a weekend day next time." Regina looked down at a still sleeping Henry and nodded, moving to get the door as Jane lifted him up.

"We should. I'd like that." Once Henry was in her arms, she smiled when his arms wrapped around her neck. She has had to lift heavier bodies than his and this was a piece of cake. Walking through the front door she went to the Mayor's car and once she opened the backseat, Jane laid him down across it. Shutting the door silently she turned and moved a bit closer to Regina, getting off the street. "Whenever you want, you have my number, call or text and I'll make sure I'm off in time to experience the more awake version of our beloved Mayor." Jane grinned.

Regina gave a dazzling smile and nodded, her eyes drawn to those dimples of Jane's. "I'll be sure to do that, Chief." She leaned in just a bit closer, her breath on the firefighter's skin. "Goodnight, Jane. I'm sure I'll see you around tomorrow with those budget hearings."

Jane wet her own lips instantly when Regina moved in closer. "Yes ma'am. I look forward to it." She smiled and made sure she got in her car safely and drove away before heading back inside her own house.

Henry had woken up by the time they'd gotten home, sleepily walking himself upstairs to his bedroom for the night. It took Regina a long time to get to sleep, past memories replaying themselves in her head.

By the time she'd dropped Henry off at school the next day and made it just a few hours into work, the former queen was already frazzled. And she knew seeing a cocky and very sexy Jane Rizzoli strut her way in later that evening wouldn't do anything good for her nerves.

Jane did just that. Still in her firepants and her tight white tee, she had ash on her face and clothes but still held her swag. Sitting down in the front row of the town hall, a bit late due to putting out a house fire, the Chief looked up at the Mayor with a dirty smirk; in more ways than one.

All eyes were on the fire chief, including Regina's. And that smirk, so forward and bold, had the mayor's heart racing a bit faster. But she kept her cool demeanor. "Nice of you to join us, Chief Rizzoli." There was no returned smile, she had an image to uphold afterall, but the words weren't harsh. "Do you need a moment or are you ready to give your presentation?"

"I can give it." She smiled and stood up. Walking up to the podium, her eyes couldn't help but scan Regina's body and outfit. Damn that skirt hugged all the right curves. Once she was able to speak Jane looked at the members and started. "Wanna save money? Stop. Setting. The buildings. On. Fire." That earned a laugh from the people before she continued on with her speech about the budget within the station. Once finished, the firefighter gave the stand back to the fluffy-haired brunette, shoulder brushing against shoulder, before she sat back down.

While the others had laughed, Regina had shook her head. Jane had always had the gift of putting others at ease and making them laugh. She was a bit of a show boat at times. The mayor's eyes followed Jane to her seat, letting the chief know she was clearly being watched, before speaking. Once the meeting had wrapped up and everyone else had left, Regina finally made her way outside, just to find Jane leaning against the side of the building. "Waiting for someone?"

Jane pushed off the wall and stepped a bit closer to the mayor. "You." she said with a smile crossing her features. "I wanted to apologize for being late." She put her hand on the brick, her gaze fixed on Regina's. "However you want me to make it up to you, Madam Mayor, consider it done."

Regina's own confident manner dropped for just a moment as that gaze zoned in on her. "Normally there would be plenty of public chastising, but you had a legitimate reason for being late, Chief. I'm sure, however, that I can think of some way or another for you to make it up to me. Your late presence did cause the meeting to go on for longer, afterall." She grinned.

"It did, but at least I took the edge off and loosened the people up for ya."

Fallon would never be like this with Regina for fear of her finding out her true feelings, but Jane was the polar opposite. Bold and daring but knew her boundaries. Stepping closer, she whispered, the mayor able to feel the firefighter's breath on her flesh. "I can't wait to see what you come up with."

Regina had an idea Jane knew she had an affect on her, and she wasn't about to back down now. She stood her ground, their faces just an inch apart. "I'm sure whatever I decide upon will be enjoyable." She smiled, letting silence fill the air for a moment. "You never know, I might need someone to clean my gutters for me or something." She winked and then started for her car, knowing Jane would follow.

Rizzoli grinned and followed the woman to her car. "Oh I'd be very happy to clean your gutter and I'd make it very enjoyable for the both of us. Trust me." Her eyes did more than just glance at Regina's lips the moment the mayor turned around. They lingered. "Just name the time and day."

Regina rubbed her lips together and wet them purposefully, pausing a moment as if to make a decision. "I'll get back to you on that." She smirked and opened the car door behind her. "And when I do call on you, you better not disappoint. Goodnight, Jane."

"Oh honey, when I say I'm gonna do something I go all out." With a wink she backed away from the car when Regina got in then pulled out. "Damn." She whispered with a dimpled smirk on her face.

**:D What do you all think? Good start?**

**Let us know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright chapter 2! :D Glad ya'll liked the first chapter. This is a hella fun story to write for the two of us.**

**Enjoy this one**

Regina was still grinning as she drove off, but the further down the road she got, the more she began to wonder about what it was she was doing. This was Fallon, her closest friend, her only friend. The one person from their old world she actually cared about. She couldn't let herself get caught up in any sort of relationship other than a platonic one. For a lot of reasons. That grin was gone.

xXx

Walking into the station Jane sat down in front of Dirk to fill out the paperwork from earlier. She waited for her friend to comment on the night previous, knowing he would.

"Soo, Rizzoli, did you manage to ditch the kid last night to get it on with our 'sometimes hostile but always extremely sexy' mayor?" He grinned. "Cause there was some serious sparkage going on at that budget meeting this evening."

Jane grinned. "No we ate...Food... and watched a movie together last night." she smirked. "It was fun but because she was tired Regina did however agree to something on the weekend. I'll have to come up with something good in both scenarios whether she's got Henry with her or not."

"Well hopefully it's the latter so you can get your A game on. I think our mayor just needs to chill a bit and a good lay can have that effect." He waggled his brows.

"Oh don't worry, D. I've already let her know that I would rock her world." Jane grinned widely then looked back down at the papers.

Dirk nearly spat out the coffee he'd just took a sip of. "You what!? No way! What'd she do?" He asked curiously.

"Well I told her that I would love to make my tardiness up to her and she went to mention she would think of something enjoyable. Regina then went on to say she may get me to clean out her gutters." Jane chuckled as she continued to fill out the papers. "I told our lovely mayor that I would love to clean out her gutter and make sure she is satisfied with my work." Jane grinned. "I also told her that when I say I'm going to do something...I go all out."

"Damn. I know that would get me all hot under the collar." Dirk grinned and leaned against the table he was sitting at. "So did Madam Mayor seem to go for that offer of yours? Or did she just flat out reject you?" He chuckled.

"I think she went for it. I also think I have an effect on her way more than anyone else. Hell, when she was banging Graham he didn't really seem have any effect that I could see."

"You know, I would've never even known she was doing Graham if it wasn't for you. He seemed more like a dog on a tight leash than anything else. Rest his soul. He was a good guy." Dirk took a sip of his coffee. "You do seem to have an effect on her, though. I've seen it."

"Yeah, poor guy. I did root for him and Emma. Being he was a close friend of mine, I saw that he was happier around the sheriff." She shrugged. "I wonder why I'm the one that has an effect. Out of everyone in this town she could have... why have an obvious attraction to me?"

"Hmm... I don't know." He shrugged. "Cause you got swagger? Cause you aren't afraid to speak your mind unlike all her other goons? Cause you have that super sexy deep voice and dimples? It's crazy, really." Dirk teased.

Jane cut her eyes up and him and chuckled. "Aww you like my voice and my swagga?" She grinned.

"I know LOTS of people who like your voice and swagger, Chief. It especially drives the ladies crazy. So says Ruby." He chuckled.

The brunette threw her head back and laughed. "So you sayin' Rubes has a thing for me? Wonder why I've never noticed... Oh because she flirts with everyone." She chuckled. "She mention names? I need to know just in case it doesn't work with the mayor."

"Honestly? I figured you two would've hooked up already." Dirk laughed and finished up his coffee. "Ruby has the most fluid sexuality I've ever seen. I don't think she really mentioned anyone specifically. She obviously finds you attractive and said your voice 'could turn any girl.'" He smirked.

"I might have to pay her a visit." She smiled. Granny's was closing in an hour and she knew the process with Regina was going to be slow if any so might as well have some fun. "I'll see you tomorrow, D. I'm going to finish my paperwork at a little diner down the street." She winked then got up, gathered her things then went straight for Granny's.

"Playa!" Dirk called out as she ran off, chuckling as he got back to work.

Ruby was bent over the counter, wiping down the top of it when Jane walked in. Hearing the bell, the waitress looked up and flashed the fire chief a sultry grin. "Hey, Chief, what can I get ya?"

Jane gave her a dimpled smirk as she walked toward the bar stool and sat down. "Well, you would do just fine but seems I have to finish my paperwork before I can play so... how about a fresh cup of black?"

Ruby cocked a brow at Jane's sudden forwardness and then nodded. "Okay. If you want something sweet after all that bitter, which I'm sure you will," She said huskily, "I'll be around." She grinned and headed for the coffee pot.

The Fire Chief smiled and watched her pour the cup and come back. "Thanks, sweetie." She winked before turning back to her folder and working on finishing it up as soon as she could.

The door's bell dinged and then suddenly there was a presence next to Jane. "Do you ever stop working?" A familiar voice asked as a honey-blonde took the stool next to her.

Jane chuckled "No." Looking to her right, she smiled at her best friend. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I just finished a 16 hour shift and realized I haven't eaten since this morning so..." Maura gave a little shrug and smile. "Here I am."

Jane smirked. "Well, hun, whatever you want is on me. You deserve it." Looking over at Ruby she sighed silently. Vag blocked. Damn. "Hey Rubes. I'll give you the best tip ever if you stay open a lil later and get Maura some food. Hell, I'll even help ya cook." Back up plan.

Ruby smiled as she leaned against the counter, toward Jane. "You help me close up this place and it's a deal."

"You got a deal then."

Maura looked from the waitress to Jane and back. She knew her friend's game all too well. And she certainly knew enough of Ruby to know it'd work. "I'll just have a turkey on wheat, Ruby, with a side salad." She said, breaking up their little staring contest.

The firefighter snapped out of it and glanced at Dr. Isles then looked back at the waitress, her eyes scanning every curve that the bar counter would allow her to see. Once Ruby walked off, Jane looked back to her friend and saw the look that earned a chuckle from her. "What?"

Maura shook her head. "It just amazes me how you have the ability to pick up so many women. I mean, not that you're unattractive, it's just that with the size of Storybrooke the number of women prepared to jump in bed with you is very disproportionate."

Jane chuckled. "What can I say? I'm good and apparently, according to Ruby, my voice could turn any woman."

"Your voice does hold a certain degree of attractiveness all on its own." Maura smirked and took a sip of the coffee Ruby set in front of her. When the waitress had disappeared back into the kitchen, the doctor spoke again. "If you have plans to take her home, I'd be glad to bow out as soon as I'm finished eating. Actually, I could get it to go."

"I was gonna try but you're more important to me than just sex." The brunette offered a smile. How about I take you home and we chill?"

"It would be nice to just enjoy a night with my best friend. We haven't gotten much of a chance to talk lately." Maura thanked Ruby as she set the plate of food down in front of her and then turned her attention back to Jane. "Though I do believe Ruby is expecting a night of fun." She smirked.

Jane nodded. "I think so too." Leaning in she kissed Maura's cheek. "Give me a second?" She asked before getting up and making her way into the kitchen. Coming up behind Ruby silently and caught her wrists, pulling her back into herself with one hand and with the other she moved the waitress' hair. Using her sensual voice she whispered into her ear. "Hi."

"Hi." Ruby leaned back into Jane, a shiver running up her spine at the feel of Jane's breath on her skin, that sensuous voice in her ear.

Jane's hand moved around to the front of Ruby's body, right above her pelvis. "I reeeally wanna take you home tonight." Her lips brushed against the brunette's skin as she spoke. "But, if you agree, I have to get a raincheck." Her fingers went down further resting right on top of her lips on top her black pants.

Ruby bit her bottom lip, fighting back a groan of desire, and nodded. "I can give you a raincheck, but you're gonna have to step away like right now or I'm gonna jump your bones, Chief." She covered Jane's hand with her own and moved it back up to rest on her stomach.

The taller woman grinned and turned the waitress Ruby around. "Yes, ma'am." She whispered right against her lips before taking Ruby's chin in her fingers and kissing her soft and slow. "Mm, can't wait to get more of that." She smiled and backed up before walking out of the kitchen and taking her spot right beside Maura. "I am going to finish this paperwork up while you eat so I don't have to worry about it when we get home."

Maura nodded and continued to eat as Jane continued to work. After they'd left the diner and Ruby behind, the duo headed to Maura's place where, with a beer and glass of wine in hand, they took a seat on the couch and began to flip through the channels. "So what have you been up to besides work, Jane Rizzoli?"

"Mostly work but I did have dinner with the Mayor and her kid last night." She sipped her beer and cut her eyes toward Maura, waiting for the reaction.

Maura tilted her head slightly and angled herself to better face Jane. "Really? And how did that come to be? More importantly, how'd it turn out?"

"It turned out pretty well I think. I took the fact that she didn't get to finish her lunch at Granny's yesterday and ran with it. I cooked her and Henry dinner and we sat and ate peacefully then watched a movie. She agreed to do it again when she was less tired. We'll see where it goes."

"Wow. An evening with a woman that didn't lead to sex." Maura tilted her head again, a look of wonderment on her face. "I'm very impressed, Jane." She smirked and got a little more comfortable on the couch, resting her arm over the back. "So tell me, is Mayor Mills just another one of your conquests or is there something more there?"

"We have evenings that don't lead to sex all the time." She noted. "Well I wouldn't mind getting her in bed but... I kinda like Regina. And I may be wrong but I think she kinda likes me too. I dunno.. we just, we click."

"I've seen the way she looks at you and there's definitely something there on her end. I do understand human behavior and body language fairly well, afterall." Maura smiled. "Mayor Mills seems very guarded for some reason. I imagine it's because of something from her past. You should try to build something with her, Jane." She said softly. "Oh, and as sexy as you are," she grinned, "I really think of you more as family than anything else. That would be why we don't end up in bed every evening."

Jane nodded her head. "Yeah, maybe I'll try. I feel a connection with her. I don't know why and I don't know where it came from but its like.. its like she knows something that I don't." She laughed. "Oh so you're the only woman in this town that wouldn't sleep with me. Hm, interesting." She smirked and poked her ribs playfully. "So even when you snuggle against me when we have our sleep overs, it never crosses your mind?" She asked, just curious and not meaning for it to go anywhere physical. Jane just wanted to know.

"Well, if I were being completely honest, which I am because I can't lie without breaking into hives," Maura grinned, "there were times when we first started having the sleepovers that I thought about it. But I also knew you well enough at the time to know us sleeping together would have likely just ruined our friendship. You run from commitment, Jane, and I happen to like what we have now. We're in a good place."

"Yeah you're probably right. I would rather have you the way I do now then not at all." She ran her hand over Maura's hair and took a breath. "You're one of the lucky ones because I'm sure this is as committed as I'll ever be."

"Which is why we should keep things the way they are. Because I happen to enjoy having you as a best friend." Maura smiled and gently pushed on Jane's knee. "Now let's focus on you and that mayor. What's your next plan of action?"

"I uh... well i don't know. She agreed to do something on the weekend but I don't know what to do to keep her interest... I have to have an A plan and a B plan in case she decides to bring Henry along. Any ideas?"

"Well I definitely think you should do something she normally wouldn't do around Storybrooke. Perhaps a picnic and hike in the woods. Or maybe an afternoon out on the lake. There's also horseback riding." Maura suggested. "They're all activities that could be just for you and Regina, or for you, Regina and Henry."

"Hmm maybe a horseback ride through the woods to get to the picnic area." She grinned. "Thanks Maur. So how is your love life?"

"You're welcome." Maura smiled brightly. "And my love life is definitely not stellar at the moment." She said on a slightly more somber note. "I just don't see my relationship with Rob going anywhere. I don't think we want the same things." If only she knew he was a happily married Robin Hood in their world. "The oddest thing happened the other day, though." Maura paused a moment and took in Jane's curious expression. "Jefferson, who's been extremely reclusive and very eschew of any contact with me, started up a conversation. It was a little... awkward but nice."

"Jefferson? Wow that is odd. I mean I don't think you've ever even heard his voice. So, what did he say?"

Maura laughed. "I'd heard his voice before, during one of the rare moments I did see him out in public, but it was usually more of a mumbling as he scrambled to get away. Odd." She got quiet for a moment as she thought. "But anyways, it was really just polite conversation more than anything."

"Well good." She smiled. "Maybe this is a start to a beautiful relationship." Jane chuckled and sipped her beer.

"Oh shut up." Maura chuckled and playfully nudged Jane with her foot.

Their night went well. Lots of laughs and talking. Once in bed, Jane gladly held Maura close like she always did. It was Friday and Jane was finally off from her job but had to run her paperwork to the Mayoral office. Eh she'd do it later.

Maura was still curled around Jane when she woke up, comfortable with only one complaint: that unruly mane was tickling her nose. She tried to blow the hair out of her face before giving up and sitting up. "So, it's Friday and we're both off. What to do. Hmm..." She tapped her chin and smiled.

Jane opened one eyes then smirked before stretching out her limbs. "Hmm... absolutely anything you wanna do. Sky's the limit. You wanna do it? I'll make it happen."

"I think... we should go for a morning jog and then you should surprise Regina with some lunch afterward." Maura grinned as she looked over at her friend. "Not as exciting as you imagined, I'm sure, but you should show her that you're thoughtful. Even though you're really not." She teased.

Jane's jaw dropped right before she wrapped her arms around Maura, rolled her over her own body. Pinning the doctor's hands down on the pillow, her upper body hovered over her friend's. "You're right I'm not thoughtful at all." She grinned then let her hair fall into the woman's face and started tickling her with it, laughing.

"Jane, stop!" Maura squealed and squirmed beneath her friend, trying to escape. "Don't make me have to report you to the mayor for abuse of power!" She laughed.

With a laugh Jane shook her head. "Ah she'd like to know that I abuse my power." Moving to straddle Maura's waist she then released her hands and with her own attacked the blonde's sides.

Maura was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. The doctor tried to grab Jane's hands to cease the tickling, but eventually resorted to trying to buck her off. "I surrender!"

The fire chief laughed and stopped tickling. She moved off to the side and got up. "Alright lets get some breakfast and go for that lovely jog you were talking about."

"And don't think I'm going to take it easy on you this morning just because you have a prosthetic leg." Maura said cocking a brow, showing she meant business. "You've already tried that argument before and it's invalid." She got up out of bed and grabbed some clothes to change into.

"That's fine.. you end up leaving me behind and the moment I get back I'm taking my leg off and beating you with it." The chief chuckled. Changing into her workout clothes after putting her prosthetic on. Once they finished breakfast the two went out for their jog.

And as soon as they were finished with that jog and had lounged on the couch for a bit, Maura shoved Jane out the door and told her to go see the mayor. Nothing like friendly encouragement, she figured.

The firefighter when home and showered and put on her jeans and white tank top. She went to Granny's and luckily Ruby wasn't there yet. Jane picked the food up and carried it and her folder to the mayoral office. Walking through the front door she gave her famous Rizzoli smirk and waltzed up. "Good afternoon. I brought you the incident report and some grub."

Regina didn't even bother to glance up. Not at first. "You can set both on my desk." She said cooly. Then her eyes met Jane's. "Lunch was thoughtful, though you really shouldn't have. You've already made up for the Granny's incident."

"This isn't making up for anything. I just wanted to make sure you ate today." She smiled and if your not too busy my lunch is in the bag too in hopes you would like to have lunch with me."

"I'm actually quite busy right now so you might want to take that lunch elsewhere, Chief Rizzoli." Regina looked back down at her desk and continued to fill out her paperwork as though Jane weren't standing there.

Clenching her jaws, Jane reached in the bag and got her lunch out. "Yes, Madam Mayor." Turning on her heels, the raven-haired woman turned and headed for the door.

Regina flinched slightly at the steely tone Jane had taken up. It's what she told herself she wanted, the firefighter giving up on her pursuit, but it was still unnerving. Jane was a warm person, and the mayor didn't enjoy pushing her to such coldness. She looked up in time to catch Jane opening the door, a bumbling Sheriff Swan walking in right at the same time. With an eye roll and sigh, she got back to work.

"Hey, Jane. Sorry. Didn't mean to almost bump into you." Emma smiled.

"Its fine, Em. Uh, while I have ya, maybe you would want to have lunch. I got enough for two here." She shrugged. "Unless your too busy as well." Her eyes cut toward Regina then back to her friend.

Emma followed Jane's line of sight and then took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah, sure. Of course I have time. Just let me deal with our ever-so-friendly mayor and then we can head to the park or back to the station to eat."

"Sounds good. I'll be out here." She left the office and leaned against the brick wall with a grunt. _What the hell happened between yesterday and today?_ She wondered.

"What is it, Sheriff?" Regina asked as soon as she heard those boots closing in, looking up to catch a glimpse of a frowning Emma Swan.

"Just dropping off my paperwork for the sheriff department's budget hearing tomorrow."

"Fine." Regina went back to work. "Just set it on my desk, Miss Swan, and let yourself out."

"You're a bit grumpier than usual." Emma mentioned

"And you're a bit more annoying than usual." Regina lifted her head again, her face hard. "So unless you have something useful to add you can go now."

Jane looked over the moment Emma walked out of the office. "Lets go to the park... I'm tired of being inside."

"Okay. I'll drive." Emma walked with Jane to her yellow bug. "So what's up with you and Regina? You seem to have ruffled some feathers. And that's usually my job."

"Its a long story.." She mumbled before getting into the car. "Lets just say she was acting interested in me for the past few days and now... well she's like that. Eh whatever."

"Oh..." Emma was silent for a moment as she turned on the car and put it into drive. "Well, you do know this is Regina Mills, right? She's not exactly the most cheery of people. Maybe she's just having an off day. Or maybe she's a soul sucking wrench who only shows interest in people when they have something she wants from them." Emma nodded. "Yeah, that sounds 'bout right."

"I know but.. you know how I am. I usually just want a good fuck and that's it but its different with Regina. I like her. Why? Hell if I know but I do. I want more than just sex with her...I think. Shit, Em I don't know. I just thought we clicked and for some reason today I couldn't pierce that armor of her's."

"I really don't know what her problem is. Something in her past must've jacked her up. I really wonder if she even has a soul anymore. I've told her as much." Emma glanced over at her friend. "I don't get why you like her, Jane, but sometimes the heart just wants what the heart wants. If she's the ONE woman that has you wanting more, fight for it."

Jane laughed. "Yeah its not every day I find a woman that makes me want more." She smiled over at Emma. "But enough about me, how are you?"

"There is absolutely nothing new going on with me. My war with your apparent soulmate," she chuckled, "is currently at a standstill and Henry seems really excited about something in his book. Something he thinks could be a game changer."

"I gotta ask that kid if I'm in the book." She chuckled. "Wonder who he thinks I am." Jane looked over at Emma. "You believe any of it?"

"I have no idea who he thinks you are but I'm sure you're in there. I can't say I really believe any of it, but he does. And that's all that really matters." Emma said softly. "When you do ask him, let me know who you're supposed to be." She grinned.

Jane chuckled. "You got it. Next time I see him I'll ask. But, who are you?"

"I'm supposed to be Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, the savior of Storybrooke. It's crazy. Me a hero?" Emma snorted and shook her head. "No way."

"Yeah no kidding. I can't see you saving anything but your own ass." She laughed then got out of the bug once they parked and gathered to bag and went to find a spot to sit.

"Excuse you! I saved your love interest from a burning building, thank you very much." Emma chuckled and followed Jane to a log that sat not far from the jungle gym Regina had built. "So, if you were a fairytale character, who do you think you'd be?

"My 'love interest'? Did you really just call her that?" She asked with a raise of her brow then shoved Emma playfully. Sitting down next to the sheriff she shrugged. "I dunno... I'd like to think Jasmine or some kickass woman. However, I can't think of any that only has one leg." Jane shrugged and pulled the food out.

"Hmm..." Emma took the sandwich Jane handed her, unwrapped it and took a bite without really thinking about it. "Well maybe you are Jasmine and your tiger took your leg. Freak accident. Like at the circus." She said with her mouth still full, grinning.

Jane bursted out in a loud laugh. "Damn it, Raja!"

Emma laughed, too, setting her food down and shaking her head. "Learned your lesson, didn't ya, Roy?"

With a shake of her head she spoke, "Yeah well where was Siegfried when I need him? Huh? ...Lazy bastard." She then chuckled and took a bite of the half o' sandwich.

Emma laughed but wondered how Jane really lost her leg. She never asked because she thought it'd be a little insensitive or awkward.

_Regina was dealing with one of King George's ambassadors when Marcus came to her. She'd gone to see Fallon in the infirmary every day and knew that fever had taken hold of her, the wound in her leg becoming festered. She excused herself immediately and walked over to the short, bald man. "What is it? Is Fallon all right?"___

_"Her leg, your majesty. The wound has gotten so bad that I have no choice but to amputate right above the knee. I have not told Fallon yet and thought you might want to be there with her."___

_Regina's heart sank as she took a deep steadying breath. "I will be. Let's go. Fallon is my first priority." She headed for the clinic, the small man following behind her._

_Fallon was sweating bullets when the queen walked in. Slowly turning her head toward her, she forced a weak smile. "Hey you. Twice in one day? When did I get so lucky?" Her voice was timid and raspier than usual._

_Regina felt hot tears stinging her eyes and didn't say a word out of fear her voice would break as she quickly strode up to Fallon and bent over to kiss her sweaty forehead. "I love you, and I wish I had the knowledge and strength to heal you. I'm so sorry." _

"_It's okay." She and caught Regina's hand in hers. Her eye lids heavy as she did everything she could to continue to look at the brunette. "I love you too and its okay, Regina." She whimpered as Marcus touched her leg. "Wh-why are you crying?" She asked kindly. "I'll survive this, somehow. I promised I would never leave you."_

_Regina sniffled and rested her forehead against her friend's. "Your leg... it's in really bad shape, Fallon. If Marcus... if Marcus doesn't amputate, the infection is going to kill you." The queen cried a little harder. "I'm sorry. It must be done." _

_Her hand moved into the back of the queen's long hair and gripped at the base of her neck lightly. Fallon's breath hitched when she heard what was needed to be done. "Cut off my leg?" Tears came to her eyes. "H-how will I ever become a knight now? You're knight?"_

"You'll always be my knight in shining armor. Leg or no leg. You'll make it happen. I know you will." The queen's voice was soft, kind, but held strong conviction.

_"I'm going to start preparing you for the process now, Fallon." Marcus said, grabbing some herbs and the tools needed. _

_She nodded her head slightly for Marcus to know she was ready. Looking up into her best friend's eyes, Fallon practically begged. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered._

_"Never." Regina whispered back, moving behind Fallon so she had to tilt her head back to see her. The queen sprawled her fingers across her friend's neck, jaw and cheeks and caressed her skin softly, trying to keep Fallon's gaze on her. "Just focus on me. I'm not going to leave you." _

_Fallon looked into her big brown eyes and fell even more in love with the queen. She had turned so dark and hateful toward everyone but her. The soldier was in complete peace until she felt the saw blade moving against her flesh, snapping her back into reality._

_Eyes widened as the woman below gasped. Marcus didn't stop sawing. "Ahhhhh!" A heart wrenching scream sounded. Her arms wrapped around Regina's waist, trying to keep still but it wasn't helping. Nothing was helping the pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Then the metal hit bone. The vibration of the teeth against her femur was adding on even more agony. _

_That scream. It grabbed onto Regina's heart and squeezed so tight she forget to breath for a moment. It would be forever etched into her soul, the sound of pure agony from one she loved but couldn't help._

_Regina angled herself so that she could hold Fallon's upper body in her arms to the best of her ability. She didn't dare look at the work Marcus was completely, doing her best not to cringe as she listened to that blade cut bone. She was strong for her knight and thanked the heavens when Fallon had finally been rendered unconscious by the intense pain. _

Jane thanked Emma for spending lunch with her and driving her back to her own car. It was around 2 o'clock in the afternoon and she got in her black Corolla and took a breath, looking at the Mayor's office before placing her hand on the gear shift and putting it in reverse but didn't back out quite yet, allowing for another car to pass behind her.

Regina had just left her office for the day when she spotted Jane's car, the women's eyes locking from a distance as the fire chief waited to back up her vehicle. The mayor actually got butterflies. Butterflies! And they weren't acceptable. Not to her. She kept walking, heading straight for her car.

Jane got her car back in the space quickly and let her heart guide her. She got out, slammed the door and jogged up behind the mayor. Taking her wrist lightly in her hand. She moved in front of the beauty. "What did I do?"What did I do to deserve the brush off this morning?"

Regina jumped slightly, prepared to rip her arm away but faltering when brown eyes locked together. That soft, warm gaze. It made Regina want to apologize and give in for a moment. "I was just busy. It wasn't personal. Speaking of which, though, I think it'd be best if we keep our relationship professional. You answer to me when it comes to departmental issues. It would be unwise to engage in any other sort of relationship."

Taking a step closer she shrugged. "I do answer to you and I happen to like it and as strange as it may sound, I like you as well." Jane smiled. "The last couple of days there has been undeniable chemistry between us and don't try to tell me you didn't feel it. Regina, I know you think I'm a whore but the truth is... I don't know who I am. I try to find myself anyway that I can and for some reason, with you, just being in your presence I feel closer to finding out.. I can try to be professional but we both know that neither one of us can be completely professional toward each other."

Regina opened her mouth to protest right around the time Jane said there was an undeniable chemistry between them - even though she was right - but, instead, she closed her mouth and let the raven-haired beauty finish.

'I don't know who I am.' It struck Regina hard because she knew the truth. She also knew she was becoming unraveled herself with everything going on. She'd fought so hard to avoid letting anyone, even Fallon, close. And now she felt like things were beginning to fall apart. The curse, her resolve.

"What do you want from me, Jane?" She asked quietly.

"Anything you're willing to give, Regina. I just want a chance. That's all. Let me take you on a date tomorrow night and if you hate it, I'll leave you alone. If you enjoy yourself... then it's your choice in whether you keep me or throw me away."

Regina looked away. The mayor wasn't a fan of the wording "throw me away." She would never completely cut Jane off and she definitely didn't think of her as something she could just throw away. But she wasn't sure she could let herself go down this path with the other woman, either. Finally looking back into Jane's eyes, seeing the hope and earnesty there, she nodded. "Okay. One chance."

**So, who do you think Jane is in the Enchanted Forest? Henry has the answer, do you?  
_Reviews are a basket full of fluffy puppies!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**We are really enjoying writing this story and hope you're enjoying reading it. I guess you have to be since you made it to chapter 3 lol**

**We haven't gotten many reviews on this one but the ones we received we thank you :)**

Dress comfortably.

That's what Jane had told her and that's what Regina had done - in style, of course. She wore dark pants with tall black boots and a V-neck white shirt with a gray vest and stylish scarf. It was the most casual she'd dressed in decades.

Henry studied his mom as she made him a quick lunch, wondering if maybe he'd been just a little wrong about her. Maybe she did care for others. Okay, just one other beside himself, but still. It was a start.

The doorbell rang and he jumped up. "Got it!" He was at the door in a flash, grinning at Jane. "Hey. Come on in."

Jane grinned as she walked in with black scoop neck and tight blue jeans along with her black boots. "Hey Bud. How are ya?"

"Pretty good. Mom's just making me a quick lunch before I head over to Nicholas' house. Ava is spending the night with Paige so we get to do guy stuff." He grinned and began to lead Jane toward the kitchen. "So you and my mom, huh? You have good intentions, right?" He asked.

The fire chief chuckled. "Just don't catch anything on fire, alright." Jane nodded. "Well this my only chance to prove to her that I'm not that bad. I like you're mom. That's more than I can say about some." she smiled. "And yes I have good intentions. Don't worry."

"Mom would kill me if i caught something on fire." He smirked. "I have a good feeling about you." Henry said, stopping near the kitchen entry and turning to face Jane. "I think you could be really good for my mom. But you gotta stand up to her when she's being mean. Because you didn't use to."

There was a smile on her face until he said the last sentence. "I didn't used to?" she couldn't get an answer from Henry due to Regina coming into sight. Jane's heart sped up and her eyes scanned her everything. "Wow..."

"Hello, Jane." Regina greeted with a genuine smile. "Henry, your lunch is ready, sweetie." She ruffled his hair despite a groan of protest and watched him run off to the kitchen before focusing her gaze on Jane. "You look great, as well." She grinned knowingly. "So where are we headed this afternoon?"

"Well it's a surprise actually. I'm not telling you because I don't want you to change your mind about going out with me today." she chuckled. "Are we dropping Henry off by his friend's first?"

"That horrible, huh?" Regina teased with a smirk. "Yes, we are dropping him off first. I thought I'd supply him with lunch so the Zimmerman's only have to worry about dinner."

"Nah I think you might enjoy it." She smirked. "And don't worry, I'm not kidnapping ya... unless you want me to."

"I'll have to wait until the end of the date to determine whether or not that sounds like a desirable idea." Regina grinned and then walked past Jane to head into the kitchen and sit across from Henry.

"Then I'll just have to make it worth you're while.? " Jane grinned and walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs. "So Henry... Emma and I were talking about your book yesterday. I was wondering who I am in there." She said starting up a conversation with him.

"Well it might just be easier to show you..."

"That's enough with the book, Henry." Regina cut in. "And I'd prefer it if you didn't encourage him, Chief Rizzoli. He already has Ms Swan allowing his imagination to run a little too wild." She said with a frown. 

"Oh... well didn't mean to get you in trouble kid." She shrugged. "I was just curious. But its always good to have a grand imagination as a young'n."

"It's fine to have an imagination until it starts to become your reality and then it's troublesome." The mayor said as her eyes fell on Henry, the boy slouching a bit in his seat.

Jane looked at the boy and gave him a wink. One Regina didn't see. She'd ask him about it later. "Soooo, what are you and 'whats his name' gonna do?"

"Nicholas." Henry said with a little half smirk. "I don't know yet." He shrugged. "We didn't really make plans. Just whatever pops into our heads. What about you and mom?" He grinned, even though he was a bit upset with Regina for dismissing his beliefs.

Jane smirked at Regina then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Horseback riding to a little clearing I found and we're gonna have a picnic there." Pulling back she leaned against the backrest of the chair. "Think your mom would like that?"

"Yeah, I think so." Henry smiled. He figured it might bring back some old memories that could really get his mom thinking. He just hoped it'd bring back more of the good times of the past and not the negative. ****

Once he had finished lunch, the three packed into the car and Henry was dropped off at the Zimmerman's.

Jane looked over at Regina as she drove then back at the road with a sweet smile on her face. This was something she never really thought possible.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the ranch. Pulling up to the stables, the fire chief grabbed her cell and smirked at her date. "Ready?"

_It was the first time Regina had set foot in any stable since his death. And she only did so because Fallon had requested it of her. The queen stood in one of her riding outfits and paced, uneasily, as she waited on her friend. _

_Fallon showed up a few minutes after Regina had gotten there. Walking up to her friend, she smiled. "Hey... I know this is hard but I think it would be good for you. For both of us." Taking the queen's hand she led her towards the horses. "Lets get __Rocinante__ and Sebastian and go off for a long ride in the woods. They need to get out as well."_

_"I've been dreading stepping foot in here in fear of being overwhelmed. But you're right. It will be good for me, for us. Daniel wouldn't want me to avoid one of the places I enjoyed." Regina squeezed Fallon's hand. "Thank you for making me do this." She said sincerely, her eyes locking with her friend's for a moment after she'd turned before climbing onto her horse. _

_The blacksmith smiled sweetly. "You're welcome. Even a queen gets to ride her own horse some times." She mounted Sebastian, Daniel's steed. "Race ya to the woodland line." She laughed before taking off toward the trees._

_"Hey, no fair!" Regina laughed, taking off after Fallon and passing her just before the wood line, only slowing down after Rocinante had made a jump over a log. The queen looked over her shoulder and gave Fallon one of those self-satisfied grins she'd flashed her in previous contests of the sort. _

"_Ahhh! Daniel trained Seb to let you and Roci win!" She laughed and trotted up beside her friend. _

_"I take offense to that." Regina laughed and kept her steed at a slow trot beside her friend. "Rocinante and I have trained hard to be the best." _

_Looking to her right, Fallon nodded. "You are the best." She said with more meaning than Regina probably knew._

_Regina smiled and rode in companionable silence with Fallon for awhile. "Do you plan to try and join Leopold's army soon? I'll back you, you know." _

"_I do and I had hoped you would. I want to be in the position to protect you no matter what. Well I would anyway but at least if I'm a soldier I'll have a sword." She chuckled. "I dream to be a knight however..." Her eyes found Regina's. "Your knight."_

_Their eyes locked for a long moment, no words needed to convey the deep emotions and affection there was between them. "You will be my knight. There is no other I'd want by my side at all times." Regina said gravely. "I'll ensure you're allowed in." _

Jane took Regina's hand in her own. "Regina? Hey, earth to Regina." She had gotten out of the car and opened up the passenger door before she had taken her hand. The back of her fingers brushed the mayor's cheek. "You okay?"

Regina took a deep breath and nodded, forcing a smile. "Yes, sorry. It was just some old memories surfacing." She allowed Jane to help her out if the car by taking her hand and walked with her toward the stable. "I didn't think you'd be a fan of horse riding."

The taller woman gave her a sweet smile in return. "Well... I've never been but always felt a connection to the beasts." She smiled. "I had a feeling you may be a fan of riding." Walking towards the front they were greeted by Bruce.

"Hello Mayor Mills and..."

"Jane. Jane Rizzoli. We spoke earlier on the phone." She smiled.

Bruce smiled politely in return. "Ah, yes. Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rizzoli." He extended his hand for her to shake and then led them to a stall. "I have two great tempered horses for you that are used to being ridden: Marida and Rocky. There are plenty of trails for you to take around here just as long as you're back before seven."

Jane looked the horses over and smiled. Glancing at Regina she saw something new in her mayor. Something almost innocent like. It took a couple attempts for the chief to finally get in she saddle but when she did the nervousness she had felt earlier was gone. Well at least the nervousness that involved the horses.

Once Regina was settled on her horse, she urged Marida over a bit closer to Jane and lifted the reins. "Let me give you a quick tutorial. We can take it slow, though."

With a nod and an OK Jane began to follow everything Regina told and showed her. After a few minutes she got the hang of it. "Might have to come out here more often." she grinned. "Alright now that I got the basics... there's somewhere I wanna take you."

Regina cocked a brow, her lips forming a perfect 'o' shape as she began to formulate a question but decided last minute not to ask it, instead smiling. "Well lead the way." She followed the firefighter, sticking to the side and just behind of Jane. "You were right, by the way. I am a fan of riding. I just haven't been in years."

"DingDingDing! We have a winner folks!" She laughed, looking over her shoulder. "I'm glad I was right about this. So score one for Jane?" The brunette asked Regina with a raise of a brow and a questioning look.

The firefighter's reaction would've earned an eye roll if it were anyone else, but it won her a smile in this case. "Yes." Regina nodded, her eyes softening. "Score one for Jane."

Jane grinned. "Awesome. So why haven't you ridden in a while?"

"I just really haven't had the time. Plus Henry hasn't exactly been my biggest fan as of late. I used to bring him."

"Well maybe we should do a weekly thing of this. We'll bring him and make it fun and after a couple of times I'll fade myself out so you can bond with Henry they way you need to." She smiled. "Though he may not be your biggest fan at the moment he still cares for you. Your son actually asked me if my intentions with you were good."

"He did?" Regina raised a brow and then smiled. "And what was your answer?"

"I told him I have very good intentions and that I actually like you." She smiled.

Regina's smile grew a little wider as she looked away, her cheeks covered in a tint of pink. It was like old days. Before she became the feared 'evil' queen. "I do like your idea. Of coming out here once a week. Henry really likes you. I think you being with us for awhile, that it could really work out well."

"Did I just make you blush?" Jane grinned. "I feel achieved now." she smirked. "I think so too. I really like spending time with the two of you. But being alone with the Regal Mayor of Storybrooke is even better."

"No!" Regina denied. "I do not blush." But there was the hint of a smile on her lips. "You're not so bad yourself, Chief. With your reputation, though, I didn't expect so much thoughtfulness." She teased.

"Yeah I know." she smirked. "I don't really have a true connection with most women. I sleep with them and that's it. Well Maura Isles is an exception." Jane shrugged. "You're different... I actually want to get to know you better."

"Yes, I've seen you and Dr. Isles together. So what makes her different from the other woman you associate with? What makes me different? You and I haven't interacted much outside of work relations."

"Well she and I are best friends and if we slept together... it could ruin what we have. Im not willing to risk her." Jane shrugged. "Honestly i dont know what makes you different, but you are. I look into you're eyes and... it sounds crazy but there's something familiar there."

Regina felt irrational jealousy bubble up in her. If they were still in the Enchanted Forest, Jane would have never given Maura a second glance. Actually, she would have never laid eyes on her. "Well, maybe we were close in a different life."

The chief smiled. "Maybe... now my question to you is why did you agree to go on this date with me? Not that I'm complaining."

"Honestly, I really considered saying no. For my own reasons. But your eyes... one look into them and I had to give you a chance." Regina said softly.

Jane smiled. "Well thank god for my eyes then." after a few more minutes they came to the end of the trees and into a clearing. A red picnic blanket with a basket sat in the middle.

"I'm impressed. You clearly had this all planned out." Regina smiled and slipped off her horse, tying the mare's reins to a tree branch and walking over to the blanket.

Jane dismounted and tied Rocky to the limb as well and knelt down on the blanket as well. "Well that's one of my goals accomplished." she grinned and started pulling out sub sandwiches, fruit salad and banana pudding.

"Hopefully you'll continue impressing me since this is your one chance." Regina mentioned in a grave tone, though the smile on her face proved she was giving the fire chief a hard time. She got comfortable on the blanket and took the food handed to her.

Jane smiled brightly. "Oh I'll make this date rack up points for team Rizzoli." she grinned and unwrapped her sub and took a bite.

Regina laughed. "We'll see. It's Team Rizzoli or nothing. And your odds aren't horrible."

"Mm that gives this firefighter some hope." After they finished lunch Jane smirked. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

There wasn't much she didn't know when she was Fallon. Storybrooke, however, was a completely different story. "There's a lot you don't know about me. But we'll start with something small. I'm terrified of snakes." Fallon actually used to make fun of her for it.

"Snakes?" Jane chuckled. "Really? Snakes aren't that bad its spiders you have to worry about. Where snakes only attack when you piss them off, spiders will come after ya for no reason with those creepy eight eyes and legs and not to mention the fangs. Damn bastards."

Regina laughed and leaned back so she was putting her weight on her hands. "That's not true. There are snakes that attack without provocation. Most spiders only bite when threatened, too. And there's not many that cause any real damage."

"Yeah but did you hear me? 8 eyes and 8 legs.. That's friggin' creepy." she laughed and laid down on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "Anything you wanna know about me, besides the fact that spiders scar the crap outta me?"

Regina smiled as she looked down at the firefighter. "Whatever you want to share with me. I'd like to know more about you."

"Mm well my favorite color is blue. Fave animal is a wolf. I'm pretty good with weapons of all sorts but especially swords. I don't have a family and I'm really happy being the fire chief." She said just to name a few things about herself.

"You're good with swords?" Regina asked with the raise of a slender brow. Must have carried over into this world, she thought. "And just how often do you play with long blades and other weapons?" She grinned, having always been amazed by Fallon's skill.

"As much as I possibly can. I have a weapons room at the house. Everything from swords and sais to archery stuff. If you're interested I'd love to show you some time.

"I wouldn't mind you giving me a demonstration sometime." Regina smirked and moved to lie on her side beside the fire chief, propping herself up on an elbow and resting her head in her hand. "So what's your favorite hobby, Jane?"

"Favorite hobby? Hmm I'd have to say designing new weapons. And I'd be happy to demonstrate anything at anytime for you." Leaning in close Jane smiled. "What are your favorite hobbies?

"So a bit of a blacksmith, are you?" Jane really wasn't that much different from her true self. Just more outspoken and maybe a bit more promiscuous. "We just participated in one of my favorite hobbies. I used to ride any chance I got and teach my steed to perform competitively. My mother wasn't a fan, though."

"Well good. I'm glad I pegged a favorite." she smiled. "Eh when are mothers ever fans of something their child does that could be dangerous?"

"Oh that's not the reason my mother wasn't a fan." Regina said looking down. "Anyways..." She looked back up at Jane. "Would you like to ride some more? There's a few other pretty sights along these trails."

Jane saw some emotion there but she didn't question it quite yet. "I would love to ride more but what I would really love is for you to ride until your heart is content. Maybe even show off a bit for me." She smiled and sat up slowly before standing and holding out her hand for Regina to take.

With a closed lip smile, Regina took her hand and stood, walking side by side with Jane as they headed back to the horses. "I guess I could show off a little bit." She removed Marida's reins from the tree limb and mounted the mare. "On the way to our next destination."

Jane and Rocky trotted up next to Regina and Marida. "Having fun so far?"

"No, it's been absolutely horrid." Regina deadpanned before glancing over at Jane and flashing her a brilliant grin. "I've enjoyed every moment so far, Jane. I hope you're having fun, as well." She led them to another clearing with a cliff that overlooked a field and woods.

"Har har" Jane rolled her eyes then smirked. "I'm glad you're enjoying it and yes, I haven't had this much fun on an actual date in a long time." Looking out to the cliff, Jane went silent for a moment and just looked at the beauty of it all. "Wow.."

Regina smiled to herself, feeling a bit warmed at Jane's words. She wanted the fire chief to prefer her over everyone else, including Maura Isles. "It's the best view in Storybrooke. Absolutely breathtaking at times."

"Yeah." Reaching over Jane grabbed the mare's reins and pulled Regina and her ride right in front of her. Backing Rocky up just a bit she grinned. "Now this view is absolutely, beautifully perfect." She smiled and let it soak in for a moment before making a joke. "Marida is a gorgeous horse." She laughed softly.

Regina was left speechless, those damn butterflies coming back as she took in those words and the sight of Jane's gorgeous smile. She felt a little bare, not keeping her emotions as in-check as she would've liked. And then Jane made the joke and Regina shot her a glare full of daggers. "Keep it up and it'll be Marida you take out on your next date for a ride alone in the woods."

Jane flashed her dimpled smile. "I'm just kidding." Dismounting, Jane walked over to Regina and her horse and ran her hand up the woman's calf, eyes looking into her soul. "You are the perfect edition to any beautiful scenery to make it even more gorgeous. Jokes aside."

Regina's lips parted for a moment before she gave Jane a warm smile. "Thank you. I almost believe you." She teased with a wink before swinging her leg over the saddle and dismounting, standing closer to Jane than she had all day.

Biting her lip, Jane's hand reached up and rested against Regina's neck and jaw as her thumb traced the scar on the woman's upper lip. "How'd you get your scar?"

_"I'm not paying 20 sovereigns for this sword!" Drake yelled. The bear of a man had already shoved Fallon back onto the ground, Regina stepping in and getting in his face._

"You requested the piece and knew the price. Fallon does brilliant work of the highest quality. You will pay the 20 sovereigns, brute."

Regina's commanding tone, coming from one who was so obviously well-off with few problems, did not sit well with Drake. The back of his fist made contact with Regina's face faster than Fallon could get back on her feet, the ring on his finger tearing open her lip. 

Seeing the bastard hit Regina, Fallon got up quickly and in a blur she jumped up and came down with a fist to his face. Hard enough to make him stumble. Taking the sword in her hand swiftly she sliced him, cutting off half of his beard then jumping again, the blunt of the blade crashing against his throat as she tackled him to the ground. "I don't give a care about you buying this sword from me but you will NOT get away with laying a hand on her!" She snarled.

Drake was gasping for air, trying to push Fallon off him. "I won't take orders from some woman! Especially a spoiled brat like that!" He spat. "Now get off me! I'll leave and you can keep your damn sword!"

"Leave and if I ever see you again, I'll use the sharp side of this sword to gut you." There was fire in here eyes as she slowly got up and backed away. Once Drake was gone she walked over to Regina. Kneeling down, she moved the young woman's hand to see the gash in her lip. "Oh sweetie... I'm so sorry this happened." Grabbing a clean rag she was going to use to buff a few swords, she placed it over her lip.

Regina placed her fingers over Fallon's, seeing that her friend's hand was already covered in her blood. "I wasn't going to let him just treat you like that." She said a little muffled. "We should report him to the guard. He owes you for that sword." The young noblewoman's pretty face was marred by a trail of blood covering her lip and chin.

Fallon smiled sweetly. "Thank you and I wasn't about to let him get away with hitting you. I'll report him." Wrapping an arm around her upper back, their faces close, she picked Regina off the ground. "But you are my first priority."

Regina's breath had caught in her throat having Jane so close to her, touching her even in an innocent way. "It was a dog attack. When I was little." She lied, actually wishing Jane, Fallon, did remember.

"Well... you might actually hate that scar, but I think it is very sexy. Shows you can take a hit and keep on keeping on. It shows you're strong." Taking a step closer to the mayor, she smiled, showing a dimple. Her thumb stroked the scar twice, leaning down Jane's lips a breath away from Regina's she spoke in her sensual voice. "You're so beautiful."

Regina's breathing grew a little heavier, her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes fell on Jane's lips. "I've always thought you were magnificent." She said honestly, having felt that way ever since they'd met all those years ago.

There was a small twitch of her lips before they connected to the scar on Regina's lip. "If allowed, one day I'll show you how magnificent I can be." Jane whispered, her lips brushing against the mayor's.

Regina didn't even take the time to think about it, to talk herself out of it. She closed her eyes and kissed Jane, not satisfied with just the brushing of lips. Her hands moved to the firefighter's waist to pull her even closer.

Fingers moved up the back of her neck, and gripped fluffy brown locks. As the kiss deepened, images flashed though her mind. When she couldn't handle it anymore, she pulled back with a gasp.

Regina was alerted by the sudden departure and look of confusion on Jane's face. She inhaled deeply, trying to steady her breathing. "Are you okay?"

"I-uh-yeah... I'm sorry. I just... it was odd. I got flashes of memories... I think but I saw you."

Regina's brow furrowed. A part of her really wanted Fallon back, another part was afraid of breaking the curse. "Memories? What sort of things did you see?"

"War. Armor and swords clashing. You with longer hair in medieval style clothes... and pain... so much pain in my leg. I saw your face as you were comforting me before I pulled away from the kiss." Jane swallowed hard and bit her lip. There was something she wasn't saying. Something she felt.

"I don't know what to say. I was kind of hoping for a different sort of effect on you." Regina took a deep breath and looked away. Multiple emotions crossed her face, the mayor clearly conflicted.

Jane placed her hand on Regina's cheek, turning her face back toward hers. "Well... lets try that again shall we?" She smirked then without hesitation connected their lips again in a heated, passionate kiss. Moving the mayor's back against the side of the mare, holding her there, body against body.

A whimper of pleasure escaped Regina's lips as she slid her hands up to rest on the sides of Jane's neck, soon tangling them in unruly curls.

The chief's hands moved down Regina's sides and around to grip her ass.

Regina gasped into Jane's mouth and pressed herself closer to the firefighter, pelvis to pelvis, before tugging on her bottom lip and pulling back. "Mm, that was even better the second go around."

"Just imagine how it would be between the sheets." She whispered .

"You really are a bit of a whore, aren't you?" Regina teased, though there was a visible shiver that made her body quiver at the words.

"There's a reason women flock to me, suga." She chuckled. "I'm willing to change my whorish ways for you, though."

"I can only imagine." Regina commented before taking a deep breath to steady herself. Her eyes met Jane's then and she nodded. "If this is going to go anywhere else, then yes. I'd prefer it if you gave up those whorish ways."

"Do you want this to become an 'us'? If so right here and right now, I'm yours." Jane leaned in and kissed Regina's pulse point.

Regina bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. "I-I don't know how good I'd be at it. It's been a long time since I've been in an actual relationship with emotions involved."

Jane pulled back to look into big brown eyes. "Well we can figure it out together. I've never been in a relationship, but... I want one with you. We don't have to rush into anything. Making out is great all on its own." She grinned.

Regina smirked. "All right. While we figure things out and take it slow, we can do some of the making out in the meantime." She leaned back in to kiss Jane's lips again softly.

Jane walked Regina to the front door of her mansion with a smile on her face. "So... you gonna blow me off next time I bring you lunch?"

"I don't plan on it." Regina grinned. "But we'll just have to wait and see what kind of mood I'm in." She winked and pulled Jane close for a goodnight kiss before the fire chief could make any sort of smart ass comment.

With a grin Jane kissed her back with passion. "Mmm, that's never gonna get old." Kissing her briefly she took a step back. "Goodnight, Madam Mayor." Taking a step down she turned back quickly and kissed Regina again with a playfulness. "Ok ok.. now goodnight."

Regina laughed. "Goodnight, Chief Rizzoli." She watched Jane leave and as soon as she was inside and had closed the door, the former queen leaned against it, letting her head fall back with a thump. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**Ahhh yeeeeah! What do you think of their first date? Will Regina change her mind about this? Will Jane find out who she is? How will the curse be broken? Oh and who do you think Jane is fairy tale character wise?**

**Reviews are cuddly tigers with rainbow stripes :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp 4**

Jane sat back on Maura's couch and smiled happily. "It went well. Very well." She said then looked over at her friend. "She and I want more."

Maura took a sip of her wine and then smiled. "Wow. There must really be something special about Mayor Mills." She chuckled as she pulled her legs up onto the couch. "I'm really happy for you, Jane. Maybe she's the one."

"It was yet another night that I went without banging at the end of a date." She smiled. "Proud of me?" Jane sipped on her coffee. "We kissed... A lot." The brunette paused. "But the first kiss was odd... I saw images running through my head. Things that I've never experienced before... at least I don't think I have."

"That is incredibly odd. And I don't really have any sort of scientific explanation for that. If you'd been dreaming, yes, but wide awake? Just because of a kiss?" Maura shook her head. "No. What do you think it means? And yes." She chuckled. "I'm very proud of you for not having sex two whole dates in a row."

"Part of me was having a hope that you would have an explanation but maybe I don't want to know." She shrugged. Sitting forward, Jane thought about the flashes. "Have you ever talked to Henry about that book?"

Maura watched Jane closely, seeing that her friend was bothered by whatever it was she saw. "I don't really ever talk to Henry, so I'm not even sure what this book you're talking about it."

"Well... its a book with all the stories of fairytale characters. He thinks its real but I haven't heard much about it other than Emma is the savior of this town."

"The savior of Storybrooke? So he thinks everyone in this town is actually a fairytale character? Hmm..." Maura was quiet for a moment as she thought. "That's actually quite an impressive imagination. I wonder who you're supposed to be. Ooh, or who I'm supposed to be." She grinned.

"I'll have to have a talk with him and I'll find out for ya, sweetie." Leaning back again she smirked. "Who would you want to be if all of it was true?"

"There's absolutely no way it could be true. But if by some defiance of nature it was, I'd want to be Belle." Maura smiled. "Because she cares more about knowledge than finding a prince to carry her away to a carefree life. She's more independent."

Jane smiled and nodded. "I could see you as Belle. You look very good in yellow anyway." She chuckled. "Who do you think I would be?"

Maura laughed. "How sweet of you. I think you'd be a character like Jasmine. She was one of the only females who had any sort of fighting skill."

"I was thinking that too, and yeah she did... Jasmine was pretty hot too." She laughed. "Henry goes to recess in an hour so I'll be able to talk to him then, but until then would you like to do anything fun?"

"I thought we were already doing something fun?" Maura asked with the arch of a brow. "So tell me, who do you think Regina is in Henry's book?"

"We are." She chuckled. "And I have no idea. It wouldn't surprise me if she were a queen or something. She has power now and most people fear her or bow to her, figuratively. I'll have to find that out too."

xxx

Henry was sitting by himself with his book when he spotted Jane walking toward him. The boy smiled and scooted over on the bench so she could take a seat next to him. "Hey, Jane." He opened his book wider and set it in her lap, pointing at a picture of her fairytale self. "Might wanna start a couple of pages before that pic."

"Hey." She looked down at the picture and her heart dropped slightly. "Henry... this picture looks like me." She stared for a long while before turning the pages to start reading before the actual picture. Her finger ran over the image of what looked like her and Regina on the horses, riding. "This looks like your mother..."

"That's because it is my mom. And that's you." He pointed to the image. "You were best friends in the Enchanted Forest, and then you became her knight." He got quiet then to let things sink in a bit.

It was trying to sink into her brain but it was just too much. "Last night... I had visions from something that looked like this time. War, pain, and love... I-I felt love for your mother. More than a best friend kind of love."

"That's because you, Fallon, did love my mom. But you never told her. When she became the evil queen, you stayed by her side because you loved her." Henry said quietly.

Jane smiled lightly. "So exactly who was I in this book, other than Fallon. I've never heard of a Fallon in the fairytales I read as a kid."

"These fairytales aren't like the ones you've read. The book has a lot of characters you probably grew up with with similar stories but... a lot of it's connected. Fallon is the steadfast tin soldier. Only, you were never a toy soldier and it wasn't a ballerina you'd do anything for. But you lost your leg like the tin soldier and stuck with my mom the way the soldier did with the ballerina."

"Wow... " She looked back down at the pictures. "So who is your mom in this story?"

"She's the evil queen from Snow White." He said seriously. "But she wasn't always evil."

"Well, I guess I knew her when she wasn't evil huh? Can I borrow this book and read my story?"

"Sure." Henry smiled. "Maybe it'll help bring back your memories. So what were you doing when you had those flashbacks?"

"I uh... I kissed your mom for the first time." She smiled and looked away.

"You kissed my mom!?" This was certainly a case of deja vu. "Graham started to get his memories back, too, when he kissed my other mom. But Emma is supposed to be the savior. So that kinda makes sense. Maybe you're my mom's true love. True love breaks any spell." He grinned.

Jane chuckled with a nod. "Well, I can't say that I, Jane, love your mom but you could be right for the future. Who knows." She closed the book. "So Em and I were talking the other day and she mentioned something about a game changer in the book. What was she talking about?"

"You." Henry replied quickly. "When I told her there was something huge in here that could change everything I was talking about you. If you fight for my mom and don't give up, you might be able to do something Fallon was never able to do." He said a little excitedly. "You might help her be good again and give up her revenge."

"Me huh? I had no idea I would be apart of something so big... no pressure." She chuckled.

"You do believe me, don't you, Jane?" Henry asked all doe-eyed and full of hope.

The woman gave Henry a smile. "If I hadn't have had those flashbacks my answer would be no. But since I have and I've seen these pictures... Yeah, I believe you."

Henry smiled. "Awesome. Read it and let me know what you think. I'll try and help you figure things out."

"Sweet. Thanks, kid." She smiled and stood up with the book under her arm. "I'll let you know tomorrow."

Once she left him, Jane drove over to Maura's again and walked right in like usual. "Hey Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?" Maura popped her head out of the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I'm fixing some lunch and could make enough for two."

"That would be great actually." She smiled and walked to the island and pulled up a bar stool setting the book down. "I believe him."

Maura arched a brow as she turned to face her friend and looked down at the book. "You believe him? Jane, I know that the images that flashed in your mind were an anomaly but... you can't seriously believe you're a fairytale character, can you?"

Jane opened the book to the marked page and slid it toward her. "I know your going to think I'm crazy but just look. Who are we to say these characters aren't real? Someone came up with all the stories, where did they get their inspiration?"

"Well, they are fairytales, are they not? The last time I checked, those were a popular part of our culture." Maura stepped forward and pulled the book closer to look over the pages, running her fingers over an image of Fallon. "This Fallon does have an uncanny resemblance to you but... who's to say someone here in Storybrooke didn't just retell the stories with our images?"

"Maybe but look..." She flipped the pages and showed the image where Regina was holding her while the doctor amputated Fallons leg. "This was one of the images that flashed through my mind. Maur, this is a coincidence."

"Are you absolutely sure you haven't seen any of this before and just forgotten? I mean, there have been some pretty crazy nights for you, Jane." Maura said, pushing the book back in her friend's direction.

"Really? DO you REALLY think one of my wild nights would consist of me getting my leg cut off? Gee thanks, Maura. What am I gonna do next on a wild and crazy night? Blow my brains out?!" She grabbed the book and got off the bar stool. "I knew I shoulda just kept this to myself."

"Jane, that's not what I meant." Maura said frantically, moving quickly to get in front of her friend. "I meant that maybe you've seen the book and those pictures before. I would never say something like that about your injury. I'm sorry."

Jane looked away and sighed heavily. "I haven't seen this book before. I wouldn't dare read on one of those nights... I'm a lil busy when I'm drunk." Looking back at her friend she spoke again. "I know you're a rational person but, maybe there isn't a scientific explanation for everything in the world. This is a pretty odd place."

"If you want to believe this is real, Jane, then I can be supportive as your best friend. I definitely don't believe in it but I don't think you're crazy for doing so. I know you well enough to know you're not crazy. You haven't shown any psychiatric symptoms." She grinned.

Jane smiled softly and put the book back down. "I'm sorry for snapping at ya."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. Now tell me more about this Fallon you're supposed to be. Oh, and did you ever figure out who I'm supposed to be?" Maura asked as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

"No but that's one reason I brought the book over. We can find out together." She smiled and sat down on the couch with her and their lunch. "Fallon was best friends with Regina. And Regina turned out to be the Evil Queen."

"Well you were right. She turned out to be a queen. Although the title of Evil Queen doesn't sound so pleasant. Figures you'd go for the bad girl." Maura said as she looked over her friend's shoulder at the book.

"What can I say? I like a challenge." She grinned.

Maura laughed. "Yeah, yeah. So if Regina is the Evil Queen do you plan to change your approach with her any?"

Jane shook her head. "No. She doesn't seem so evil to me. I want to know what made her 'evil' though, but first lets find out who you are."

"I hope it's someone good. Whoever wrote this book better have given me one of the fairytale woman with more substance." Maura said reaching around Jane, flipping some of the pages. "If it's sleeping beauty I will be displeased."

"The beauty part would be right though." She smirked then kissed Maura's cheek quickly. I bet you were someone like... Alice..." Her sentenced was completed by the book itself. There was a picture of Maura in Wonderland with the rabbit and madhatter. "Maur, that's you. You're Alice in Wonderland."

Maura was smiling until her eyes fell upon the picture. It did look just like her, eerily. "That's a little unsettling. At least I wasn't a comatose girl. Alice was always inquisitive and intelligent enough to outsmart the Red Queen." She pointed to the madhatter. "Is that Jefferson?"

Jane's brow raised. "Yeah... I think it is." She looked over at her friend. "This is getting really weird."

"It's been weird from the beginning, Jane." Maura got up and headed to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of wine. The doctor didn't really believe she could be a story book character, but it was extremely weird.

"Well yeah... true." She sighed. "Can you get me a beer? I think I'm going to read through a couple of stories."

"Sure." Maura put her bottle of wine away and then grabbed one of Jane's favorite beers from the fridge before heading back over to the couch and sitting with both drinks in hand, giving over Jane's. "You go ahead and read what you want and I'll find a good documentary on TV."

_Stepping foot into the stable area, Jane looked at the bundle on the dirt floor. "Regina?" The closer she got the more she saw. "Oh god... Daniel." Her jaw clenched as she knelt down beside them. "What-What happened?" She was trying to be strong but tears started to well up in her eyes._

_Regina's cheeks were wet, her fingers still caressing his face. She didn't even look away from her dead lover. "My mother. We were about to leave, to head to the woods to meet with you, but she knew." The noblewoman let out a shuddering sob and pressed her lips to his forehead. "She ripped his heart out in front of me and crushed it."_

Fallon's tears were released. Hearing what happened to her half-brother she wrapped her arm around Regina's back and kissed her head, silently. There was nothing she could say to make this better. She was sad and angry.

_"I was wondering when you would come back." Cora had one of those wide, pleased smiles on her face when Fallon and Regina looked up. "Now!"_

Rough hands grabbed Fallon's shoulders from behind and yanked her back. It was a guardsman who snapped cuffs attached to chain links around Fallon's wrists and tugged her away from Regina, who looked up at Cora with fiery eyes. "Mother, what are you doing!?"

"I can't allow a thief to be running around when the king's men come to pick you up tomorrow." 

"_I'm no theif!" Fallon fought with all her might, struggling to get free only to have Cora shoot her with a burst of energy that sent her to the ground. The guard then drug her out of the stables and to the carriage._

_Regina looked down at Daniel one more time before gently setting his head down and running after Fallon. "Stop! She's done no wrong!" Cora's magic bound Regina before she could go further, the queen-to-be yelling in frustration as she was forced to watch the guard take Fallon away. _

Jane sniffed slightly. "Wow..." She whispered. She stared at the picture after reading the page and moved her fingers over Regina's drawn tears. She was feeling even more connected to the woman.

Hearing Jane's sniffles, Maura looked over at her friend from her spot on the couch, where she was leaning against the arm with her legs tucked beneath her. "Hey, are you okay?" She set her wine down on the coffee table and scooted closer to Jane, rubbing her back soothingly. "What is it?"

"I just.. When I read this I feel apart of it. Regina's love had his heart ripped right out of his chest and crushed by her mother. Daniel he was is also my brother, well Fallon's brother. Then Fallon gets arrested for theft the moment she finds Regina and Daniel. She was framed. I can just feel their emotions."

"So what happened afterwards? To Fallon? To Fallon and Regina?" Maura asked softly, her brow slightly furrowed with concern.

"I don't know yet. It's on the next page." She turned it over and looked down at the picture and the words and began to read again.

_The meals were meager in the dungeons, daylight scarce. Fallon was in there for two days before a guardsman came and unlocked her cell, stepping aside so that a woman in a light blue dress and crown came into view: Regina. _

_Looking up into the bright light, the woman finally came into view. "Regina?" She questioned then stood up slowly, weakly. "Hi."_

_Regina took the few steps between them and hugged Fallon tightly. "Hi." She didn't say anything else for a long moment, the emotion in her voice, even for just that one word, telling enough. "I'm sorry, Fallon."_

She eventually stepped back to look at the guard. "Please help her up to one of the guest rooms. I'll accompany you."

The guard nodded and moved forward to wrap Fallon's arm around his shoulders, leading her out of the dungeon. 

_Fallon had been beaten and when Regina hugged her she had winced but kept quiet other than that. She didn't want the woman to know and worry more than what she had. _

_Once in the guest room she sat down on the foot of the bed and the moment the guard walked out she fell backward, closing her eyes. Grateful for the comfort._

_It wasn't much longer when Regina slipped into the room, locking the door behind her and taking a seat on the bed next to Fallon. Finally having the chance to look her friend over well, Regina's brow furrowed as she gently ran her fingertips over the bruises on the other woman's face. "What did they do to you?" _

"_Oh just their jobs... I'm apparently a thief so... they beat me." Jane looked up into Regina's eyes. "I'm okay though."_

_"I'm so sorry. I promise no one will ever touch you like that again in this castle. Cora is no longer a threat." Regina stood and held out her hand for Fallon. "Come on. I'll help you get cleaned up. A hot bath could do you good." _

"_What happened to Cora?" She asked and took her friend's hand and stood up slowly "And a hot bath does sound very enticing."_

_"You cannot tell anyone else this. I..." Regina was quiet for a moment as she led Fallon to the tub. "I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. She's in an alternate world now." _

"_Rumplestiltskin? ...Regina... that's not good. What did he want in return?" Her voice was filled with worry._

_"He knew my mother. Taught her. And he wanted me to be his student because I have potential." She began to help Fallon out of her rags. "But I'll use my magic for good. To help people." _

_Fallon shrugged out of her loose shirt, showing dark bruises on her ribs and abdomen. "Just please don't get sucked in too deep. Okay?"_

_Regina gasped, starting to reach out to Fallon before stopping herself short, not wanting to hurt her. "If you point out who did this, I can have them disciplined." She took a deep calming breath then turned to give Fallon some privacy. "I won't let him corrupt me. I don't want to be my mother." Regina said, truly believing she would never be like Cora or Rumplestiltskin. _

"_I can't. They all had their helmets on." She allowed, Regina to walk her toward the tub in the room and sat down in the water. The bucket of clean, warm water was in a bucket beside the lion foot tub. "I believe in you and I'll never turn my back on you for any reason."_

_"I know you won't." Regina slipped out of her heels and dress and laid it across the bed, now standing in just an undergarment shift dress. "I think the king would have a lot of questions if I came back to his chambers all wet." The queen moved behind Fallon and grabbed some rags and soap. "Lean forward a bit. I'm going to climb in and wash your back so those whip lashes don't get infected." _

_Fallon watched her undress and smirked slightly. "Yeah, he may wonder and when you say you bathed with me we both may end up in the dungeon." She chuckled and sat up slowly. Her arms draped on both sides of the porcelain. Closing her eye, Fallon enjoyed the feeling of Regina behind her and even more so when her hands started touching her back. "So how were you able to get me outta there?"_

_"I'm the queen now." There definitely wasn't any enthusiasm in that tone. "I have some pull." Regina focused on cleaning each of Fallon's cuts gently. "I'd bathe with you over Leopold any day." She smiled slightly. "You're much nicer to look at." _

_"Aw, I missed the wedding?" She asked then let out a soft moan at the touches. "Well thank you." She smiled. "I haven't seen the brute yet, what's he look like?"_

_Regina ceased her ministrations and dropped her hands to her lap, her head held low. "He's much older than I. Gray, balding, a bit of a pot belly. He..." Regina shook away her thoughts of the wedding, her wedding night. "It should've been your brother. The man I married." _

_Jane turned to her slightly. "It shoulda been, but unfortunately you're stuck with this bastard. Regina... I promise you I'll get you out of here as soon as I can. Yeah, you're a queen but you're suffering. I hate to see you suffer. When you hurt, I hurt."_

"So Regina was clearly still good at this point. And she obviously cared very much about you and this Daniel figure. Your - Fallon's - brother. So what made her the Evil Queen?" Maura asked.

"She's been hurt so much already, I'm surprised she hasn't turned evil yet. Wanna skip a page or two?"

Maura nodded, noticing from looking over Jane's shoulder that she was telling much more story than there were words. The book, of course, didn't go into detail about Regina's feelings concerning Leopold and the time she'd spent in his bed.

_A little more than a year later and Rumplestiltskin had convinced Regina to forget her hopes of escaping from the castle, informing her of all the good she could do for her people if she'd just remain queen and become a master of magic. ___

_Then he'd brilliantly brought in Jefferson to trick the young woman into believing Daniel could be revived. When that had failed, it piled onto the growing distaste Regina already had of Leopold and his daughter, the queen finally snapped.___

_She crushed her first heart and her focus in magic took a much darker turn._

_After searching for Regina for an hour, after her practice, Fallon finally found her queen in the garden. "They are beautiful, Regina." She smiled, standing beside her and looking up at the apples. "You do good work."_

_"I do, don't I?" Regina grinned and glanced over at Fallon. "Thank you, though. So how is your training going? Are they going to let you fight with the other soldiers soon?" _

_"I'm doing great actually." She smiled. "They said that even for a girl I would make a grand soldier. I'd be honored if you would view the next training." _

_Regina turned to face Fallon and smiled. "I'd love to come and watch you show off. I've seen your skills firsthand and already know you'll surpass many of the men." She brushed her fingertips along some of her friend's chestplate. "Just think of all the good we could do for this kingdom one day with your physical skills and my magical ones. Especially when Leopold is out of the way." _

_Fallon smiled then moved her hand over Regina's on top of her breast plate, over her heart. "We could do a lot of good together, but what do you mean when Leopold is outta the way. Don't do anything you're going to regret, Regina."_

_"Believe me I wouldn't regret it one bit." Regina sneered, pulling her hand away from Fallon's heart. "He's old. It's hard to tell when that heart of his will give out. And when something does finally happen, it'll leave me alone on the throne." _

"_Are you going to wait until his heart gives out on his own or are you planning on speeding it up?"_

_Regina stepped closer, so that their faces were only inches apart as her eyes darted from side to side taking in Fallon's facial expression. "Are you accusing your queen of plotting treason against the king?" _

_The soldier in training placed her hand on Regina's jaw. "No, it was just a simple question, but you know that no matter what I'm with you every step of the way." She smiled sweetly._

_Regina's bared teeth disappeared at the touch, the queen taking on a much calmer demeanor. "I'm sorry. I know you're the one person in this entire castle I can truly trust. I'm not planning to kill the king." Yet, she added mentally. _

"_I would never hurt you, Regina. I love you too much to ever even think about such things. But I am worried about you. I'm afraid you're going to be pushed too far at the wrong time and snap in front of the wrong person. I don't want anything to happen to you." Fallon's free hand moved to Regina's hip. "I want to be close to make sure that doesn't happen. What can we do to insure that?_

_Regina's stormy brown eyes looked into Fallon's. "You could become my personal knight. That would give you an excuse to be by my side at all times. But you'll need to log some battle hours before you can even try out for a knight's position. And there hasn't been a woman knight yet." _

_"Well, it's time I become the first, huh?" She smiled then looked down at Regina's lips, her thumb tracing the scar there. Fallon's eyes met Regina's once more. "When the king falls asleep tonight, come to my room. Just sleep with me. Let me hold you and keep you safe."_

"If there's any woman who can do it it's you." Regina said with full confidence, her eyes following Fallon's path. "I can keep myself safe nowadays, Fallon. But I do prefer your company over Leopold's so I'll come."

_She smiled brightly. "I'll see you tonight then. I have to go bond with the boys and try to get on the battlefield as quick as possible." Leaning in she kissed her forehead with a smirk. Pulling the queen into her arms, Fallon hugged her tightly then turned, walking off back toward the ring._

"Talk about being, what is it called? Oh yeah, whipped." Maura interrupted with a huge grin. "Regina could've asked Fallon to jump off the highest cliff and I'm sure she'd do it. She must've really loved the woman before that darkness began to seep in, and been too blinded by that love to later see what she'd become."

"Heeeyy! Not nice." She chuckled. "Fallon loved Regina with all of her heart. She was all she had left and she wanted to protect her with all her might. And I think she saw the darkness seeping but didn't care because the queen still looked at her with kind eyes."

Maura's teasing expression turned to one of understanding. "You really are feeling all of this, aren't you? You talk as though you know exactly what the character is feeling."

Jane nodded. "Yeah I am... um do me a favor. I've never showed anyone my back. Compare my scars to the ones on the previous page." She was nervous about showing Maura the scars on her back but she had to know. Pulling her shirt off, Jane sat in her black bra and turned away from her friend.

Maura's breath caught as her eyes took in the sight of a marred tan back. All these years and she now couldn't ever recall a time she'd seen her friend's back. Despite being quite the womanizer, Jane was very modest and always changed in the bathroom for bed. "How did you get these?" She ran her fingers over the scars for a moment and then grabbed the book, cross examining the markings.

"I don't know." She whispered and then felt a chill come over her when Maura's fingers brushed her markings. "I can only assume now that its from being a prisoner back then."

"These markings match exactly." Maura whispered, sitting back and giving Jane some space. "If no one's seen your back..." She wondered... "There has to be a rational explanation for this. There just has to be." Maura finished, trying to convince herself that this wasn't even possible.

"You're looking at the explanation." She turned around and looked at her best friend. "I can't remember anything." She thought about it. "Maura, we've been in this town for a really long time, shouldn't we have aged? Do you remember anything outside of when we came here? Like how did we actually get here? I don't remember anything at all."

"I-I..." Maura's facial expressions definitely gave away her confusion, her face scrunching up as she tried really hard to remember things from her past. She couldn't recall anything from her childhood, how long she and Jane had been friends other than a really long time. There was so much missing. "No! I don't like this! We can't be fairytale characters. Everything I know goes against this."

"What if everything you know is just a fill in for what's missing? What if we are these people in the book? This makes sense. Its the only thing that makes sense."

"I'm a doctor, a scientist, Jane. This goes against everything I am." Maura climbed off the couch and grabbed her glass, heading for the kitchen. "I just know, right now, that I need a lot more alcohol to make it through the evening."

"Me too." Getting up, after putting her shirt back on, Jane went to the fridge and grabbed another beer. "I can't wrap my head around it." She put her palms on the kitchen counter and looked down. "Do you want to read some of your story?"

"No." Maura took a sip of her wine and shook her head. "I don't want to read about being someone else. I'm me. I'm Dr. Maura Isles. You can read Alice's story if you want, but I don't want to." The blonde turned around and leaned against the counter.

Jane nodded and set her beer down and walked over to Maura. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she looked into her eyes before leaning forward and setting her chin on the blonde's shoulder and sighed. "Don't worry, your my best friend now and always will be."

Maura set her wine down and wrapped her arms around Jane tightly, resting her cheek against her friend's clavicle. "I don't think anything could ever change that. Just... don't tell me what's in that book about Alice. I don't want it to affect the way I look at others in town."

"Okay I promise you I wont say a word and I wont even read it to ensure I wont give anything away." she kisses her shoulder then pulled back slightly. "I do love you and I'd do anything for you ,Maur." Jane smiled then looked down at her hip as her cell buzzed.

"Hey, Chief. Sorry to bother you on your day off but there's a fire at the elementary school. It's starting to get a little more outta control than we'd like. We could use some extra hands." Dirk said through the phone quickly.

Make sure I have a suit waiting for me and I'll meet you there." she hung up quickly. "School's on fire. Gotta go! Jane ran out of the house and sped to the school. Squealing to a stop she flew out and went to the truck to suit up. "Are there any children or staff still inside?"

"Being after hours and all we didn't think so." Dirk shook his head. "Not at first. But then we learned there were kids here practicing for a play after school. The teacher got most of them out, but there's three boys unaccounted for." He stepped aside and pointed to the crowd of townspeople gathered, Regina among them. "Henry's one of them, Rizzoli."

A young firefighter had his hands on Regina's shoulders, obviously trying to calm down a very emotionally distraught mayor. Emma was squatted down beside them, her head in her hands.

"I'm going in... I know where the auditorium is." She said then looked over at Regina. Walking up to her she took her face in her hands once the younger fighter moved away. "I'm going in, and I'll get him out. I promise okay?" She kissed her forehead like Fallon always had then turned and ran toward the truck, grabbing her helmet, Jane then ran into the front of the building.

The tender way Fallon had reassured Regina had always soothed her fears. Now was a moment from another time past. Jane's confidence, her calmness, made Regina feel more at ease. But her heart was still pounding as she watched the fire chief run into that building. For Henry, for Regina.

Jane busted through the doors with Dirk and went into the school. "Auditorium is a few doors down... lets hope their in there because the drama room is a floor below."

The fire seemed to have started in the light box at the end of the Auditorium and it was creeping up to the three boys. With no way out they were stuck. Pushing the door open slightly, Jane was licked with flames and she slammed it shut quickly. "Shit."

"I think the choir or band room has a door that leads to the backstage. Let's hope the boys are back that way and haven't passed out from smoke inhalation yet." Dirk said before he ran down the hallway and turned the corner.

Henry and the two other boys were beginning to run out of fresh air, the smoke filling it instead. They were huddled together backstage, the only door to escape blocked, leaving them to the mercy of their rescuers. "Try to cover your faces and avoid breathing the smoke." Henry said as he lifted his shirt to his mouth.

"What if they don't come because they can't find us, Henry?" Aaron said, scared, as he covered his nose and mouth with his shirt as well.

"Jane will find us. She has to."

"HENRY!" The chief called out the moment Dirk kicked the door open in the band room. Looking around she didn't see a sign of them so the pair ran to the next door. "Henry!" She shouted again through the big black door.

"Jane! In here! Hurry, please!" Henry coughed, the smoke beginning to become too much. It was stinging his eyes, tears blurring his vision. Aaron and Chris were hacking up a spell as Henry pushed himself off the ground and pounded on the door.

"We're coming, back up from the door. Its locked and we're going to have to hack it!" She called out then look over at Dirk and nodded as he began to axe the lock of the door. After a minute or so he was in and kicked the door open. Henry rushed up to Jane and she picked him up. Dirk got the other two boys and they started rushing out of the band room and headed toward the front doors of the school.

"Henry!" Regina pushed aside the firefighter trying to keep spectators back and ran towards her son and Jane, Emma right there behind her. Once Henry was back on his feet after Jane had set him down, he closed the distance between himself and his moms, throwing his arms around Regina as she reached him first. Emma was soon hugging him, too.

Jane stepped back and watched them as she took her helmet off. The other two boys reunited with their parents as well. The other firefighters rushed in and started hosing down the flames the best the could.

Walking off Jane went to the truck, set the helmet down and unzipped her jacket and laid it down. In her white shirt and firepants with the red suspenders over her shoulders, Jane turned around when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Thank you." Regina's voice was full of emotion, her eyes glistening as they locked with Jane's. The 'evil' queen had different priorities now and Jane had just rescued the one thing that mattered most to her. She wrapped her arms around the one other important person in her life and rested her head against Jane's chest.

Jane gave Regina a warm smile and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman tightly. "Just doing my job, ma'am." She chuckled and kissed her head lightly.

Some people had stopped and watched the Mayor with the Fire Chief, seeing that it was more than just a hug of 'thank yous', especially after the light kiss to her head. Emma's jaw had dropped and Henry had a gargantuan smile on his face.

"Damn. I mean... darn." Emma said correcting herself in front of Henry, still watching Regina and Jane in a very intimate embrace. That wasn't any ordinary hug, not the way Regina was pressed against the fire chief and Jane was tenderly holding the mayor. "Is your mom and Jane? Um, well, together, kid?"

The boy looked up at Emma and smiled. "They kissed the other day." She smirked. "Like on the lips. Mom and Jane had their first date then. But I don't know if they're official or not."

Jane pulled back just slightly to look Regina and without really thinking, her lips connected with the mayor's in an affectionate kiss.

Regina didn't even consider the fact they could have an audience. She didn't try to pull away. She moved her hands to Jane's waist and kissed the fire chief tenderly.

Emma had already turned from them. "Well, kid, I'd say that if they're not official yet, they will be soon."

Henry nodded. "Ohhhh yeah."

After a moment, Jane pulled back slightly. Resting her forehead against the mayor's she spoke. "Why don't I take you, Henry, and Em out for ice cream?"

"Subtract Ms. Swan from that equation and I'll say yes." Regina quipped.

"Deal." She grinned before kissing her cheek quickly. Taking Regina's hand in her own and lacing their fingers, the couple walked over to Emma and Henry.

Regina let go of Jane's hand, though, when they'd made it over to the duo, not one for PDA. She bent over and cupped Henry's cheeks with a loving smile. "Let's get you home and cleaned up. Then we'll go out for ice cream with Jane." She stood straight and shot Emma a much less warm and fuzzy look. "Go ahead and say your goodbyes to Ms. Swan first, though."

Henry nodded and hugged Emma goodbye.

Looking at Regina she smiled. "I'm going to get cleaned up myself and I'll meet you at your place."

Regina looked over at Jane and nodded. "Okay. We'll see you fairly soon then." She said softly and then set her hand on Henry's back as she led him toward the car.

Emma was grinning like a fool when Jane glanced at her. "You and the mayor, huh? You're actually a thing?"

Jane chuckled with a shrug. "I guess so" She grinned. "We both want it and I'm going to change my life for her. No more womanizing." She laughed.

"You? No more womanizing? Regina must have like chocolate tits or something!" Emma laughed, shutting up and clearing her throat when Granny Lucas shot her a dirty look.

Jane threw her head back and laughed especially when Granny gave 'that' look. "I wouldn't know, we haven't gotten that far but if she does...Bonus!"

Emma chuckled and looked at Jane a little flabbergasted. "Really? You haven't slept with her yet? In like two dates? That's gotta be a record."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah blows my mind too but I want to take it slow with Regina. I want to show her that I'm in it for all of her, not just her 'chocolate tits'." Jane laughed.

Emma smirked. "I still don't know what you see in her, Jane, but you've become one of my closest friends in Storybrooke so I won't judge you too harshly."

"You wanna know what I see in her? I see my past, present and future." She smiled and took a breath, thinking.

Emma made a gagging noise and doubled over as though she were gonna hurl before grinning. "I think that's the cheesiest damn thing I've ever heard. Go get cleaned up, Rizzoli, so you can take your present and future out for ice cream."

Jane laughed and shoved her playfully. "Shut up!" She shook her head and started to walk off. "You forgot Past!" She called out over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I wondered about that part." Emma said quietly.

Getting a shower and into some clean clothes, black slacks, boots and her deep blue purple v-neck, Jane headed toward Regina's.

Regina swung open her front door with an affectionate smile, stepping aside so Jane could come in. "You cleaned up nicely. Henry's been going on and on about how awesome you are."

Jane grinned and kissed her cheek before walking inside. "Oh? Well I am pretty awesome." She chuckled. "Where is that kid, anyway?"

Regina rolled her eyes and closed the door behind the fire chief before walking past her to the living room. "He's upstairs in his room talking to Aaron and Chris. I didn't think you would mind waiting for just a bit."

The taller woman walked up behind the couch when Regina sat down. "Not." Her hands slowly moved down the mayor's arms. "At." The third word was whispered in her ear. "All." Lips connected with the woman's neck, slow and sensual for a few times.

Regina's eyelids fluttered closed, the mayor's lips parting as she tilted her head to the side to give Jane better access. "You certainly know how to pass the time, Chief Rizzoli."

Jane smiled against soft flesh. Her hands moved down and around to Regina's abdominal region. Fingertips brushed against exposed skin just under the hem of her blouse. "You should experience it when I have more time, Mayor Mills."

"I hope to do just that fairly soon." Despite how good it felt, Regina removed Jane's hand and pulled at her, indicating that she wanted the firefighter right beside her on the couch. "You brushed it off earlier with a joke but..." Regina looked right into Jane's eyes. "I really am grateful to you for what you did. I know he doubts it sometimes, but I love Henry more than anything in this world."

Jane gladly moved and sat beside the woman she was starting to hold so dear to her heart. "It was my day off today but when Dirk called me and told me the school was on fire, all I could think about was Henry. I didn't know if he was in there or not. Or if anyone was for that matter, I had to get there. Then I found out he was trapped behind the flames and seeing you, tears in your eyes, I couldn't let either one of you down. I did my job as a firefighter, a friend and... whatever we are." She smiled. "I know you love him and he knows that too but you know how kids are, they go through a phase. It'll pass."

Regina had taken one of Jane's hands into her own as she listened, a soft smile playing on her lips. She eventually had to look away from the fire chief, so she wouldn't get too emotional. "I hope it passes." She said of his little 'phase.' But she had a feeling he'd never let the curse concept go. It was then she looked back up at Jane. "I don't know what we are yet, Jane, but it's certainly more than just friends."

"I'll take what I can get, Regina. I know it sounds odd to be so early for us but, I feel like you're where I'm supposed to be. Right here. With you and Henry."

Regina had taken Fallon for granted in the past. She had learned, after she became queen, that the warrior loved her. But, blinded by a lust for revenge, she had used Fallon's love to her own gain instead of giving her friend what she truly deserved. Yes, she had cared for Fallon and shown her kindness, but she had never let herself give over the kind of love her knight had earned. Maybe, after all this time, she could finally give that. "It has felt like there was a missing puzzle piece in my life for a long time now. Maybe you do fit."

**Woo that was a long one lol Hope you all enjoyed it. Especially now that Jane and Maura's characters from the passed have been revealed. **

**Oh and yes there will be a 'sequel' to this story but its going to be all about Dr. Isles.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the break, we're working on two other stories at the moment. **

Regina watched Henry walk out of the house, Emma ruffling his hair, with a sigh. She had, reluctantly, agreed to let her son stay with the annoying sheriff for a night in hopes that he'd be a little more amicable with her. ****

She didn't like the feeling that accompanied letting him go. Even if it was just for a night, it still felt a bit like defeat. Like Emma had won a battle in their little war.****

There were perks, however, to the arrangement. With Henry over at Emma's, Regina was free to spend an evening with Jane, child-free. And she planned to take full advantage of it.

After receiving a call from the woman of her dreams, Jane showed up at her door step, dressed nicely. Pastel blue, silk button up with a black blazer, black dress pants and of course her boots. Jane's hair was even a little less wild and she put on a little bit of make up.

Ringing the doorbell, Jane waited with a single red rose in her hand.

Regina knew she had wowed Jane on their first date alone in casual wear. Now that they were going out on a date that reached the other end of the spectrum, the mayor felt a little more in her comfort zone. So, she worked hard to ensure that that jaw of Jane's would drop when she opened the door. In a shorter than usual, strapless black dress with her hair up for a change, the mayor answered the door and smiled. "Hi, Jane."

When the door opened, Jane was speechless. And of course the moment she saw her, Jane went slack jawed. After a moment of just looking she finally handed the rose over silently. Finally after a moment, she spoke. "You look absolutely perfect."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. You look very beautiful, also." She stepped forward and kissed Jane softly before pulling away and heading back into the house, expecting her date to follow as she spoke. "Just let me get this in some water and then we can go."

When she came back, Jane was still at the door. Seeing the look on Regina's face the chief chuckled. "Honey, if I came in.. we wouldn't have made it to the restaurant."

Regina tilted her head slightly and grinned as she stepped outside with the other woman. "You really are a cocky thing." She stopped just a hair's breadth from Jane's lips. "Who says I would've given into you?"

"Well, lets see.." Jane smirked right before she crashed her lips against the mayor's, in a heated passionate kiss. The deeper it got the hotter Jane got for the woman. Hands moved down to the back of Regina's thighs. Picking the woman up to straddle her waist, never breaking the lip lock, she walked inside, kicked the door shut and fell onto the couch, onto of her almost lover. Jane's left hand moved up the inner part of her thigh and stroked Regina's core once then added pressure to the panty covered clit.

By the time Jane got Regina on the couch the former queen was already a hot mess, desire pooling between her legs and her chest flush. A moan escaped her lips at that first touch, her back arching as she grabbed onto Jane tightly, her nails biting into the flesh of the fire chief's back.

Jane gave it a minute or so more before she sat up, bracing herself on her hands. Hovering over Regina. "Well we better go, or we'll loose our table." She smirked.

Regina looked up at her with lust darkened eyes, her breathing clearly heavier. "You can't be serious?"

"Ah, so you would have given in." She grinned. Sitting completely up, Jane stripped off her blazer quickly then threw it across the room before diving back down and kissing Regina with all the passion she has ever had. Gripping the mayor's thighs she then rocked her own hips against hers. A primitive growl escaping her throat as she did so.

That growl traveled to the center of Regina's very core being, the queen having had her share of lovers but never any with such raw and pure desire for her. It was as though she were being consumed alive. She whimpered needly into Jane's mouth and rolled her hips against her, seeking all the friction she could get as she tugged at the fire chief, trying to pull her as close as humanly possible. "Fuck. Yes. I'd give in. I will give in."

Wrapping her arms around the brunette's ass and middle back she picked her up, straight off the couch. The adrenaline had powered her to do so and with what was left she carried Regina up the stairs and to the master bedroom. Jane wanted to do this right the first time.

It was a primal type of love making between the two. Jane had double the need to please. She was finally getting what Fallon longed for as well. A true connection with the queen. One that was more than just sex. Instead it was about the two becoming one. The chief wanting this as well. Every ounce of love Fallon had for Regina came pouring into Jane. This... This was perfection.

Lying there in post coital bliss, in Jane's arms, Regina's mind just wouldn't shut up. She wondered if giving into Jane had been selfish, or something she should've done long ago. Fallon had loved her, but Fallon was gone to the curse, and Regina worried that she had used her friend's body for her own pleasures, that if Fallon ever came back she'd be angry with her. She contemplated it all as she ran her fingertips over Jane's abdomen.

Pressing her lips to the top of Regina's head, she held them there as she thought. Fallon truly loved Regina and Jane could feel it. In fact, that feeling hadn't gone away. Twitching slightly after Regina ran her fingers over a tickle spot, she smiled. "So... can I claim the infamous Mayor Mills as my girlfriend yet?"

Regina smiled at Jane's twitch and then closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around the firefighter's waist as she considered the request. "Yes." She opened her eyes and looked up at Jane. They'd already made it this far, might as well go all the way. "You may claim me as your girlfriend. Just as long as the other girls, ahem Ruby," she cleared her throat and then chuckled, "know you belong to me."

"Oh they'll know. If they dont hear it from my mouth they'll see the mark kn my neck I'm sure you left. And if you did I will wear it proudly, my lady." Jane grinned. "In fact... hand me that sharpie I saw on the nightstand."

"I was a bit rough, wasn't I? Well, I apologize for any scratches or bruises I may have left behind, but I certainly don't regret making them." Regina smirked and then rolled to grab the sharpie, turning to give it to Jane. "Whatever you're planning to do... you don't really have to."

"Scars from sex with a beautiful woman are always badass." she grinned and opened the marker. Taking Regina's hand she wrote 'Jane's Girl' on the top of it. With a grin she handed it back to her. "There."

"Oh so mature." Regina chuckled and ran her fingers over the words. "It's true now, but still. This isn't going to look all that professional at work." She rolled on top of Jane and set a hand on the side of her neck, her thumb stroking her jaw. "I won't rush to wash it off, though." She kissed her girlfriend then deeply.

"You sit in an office by yourself most of the day so it shouldn't bother anyone." Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her back just as deeply.

"Mmm..." Regina nibbled at Jane's bottom lip. "But I do have to go to different meetings throughout the day sometimes. Meetings with people like yourself, department heads."

"And?" She flipped them over, now looking down at the Mayor. "Im staking my claim silently." she smiled. "Now if you like, when I get up there to speak I can stake it aloud."

"I do still have a reputation to maintain, you know." Regina lifted her head to plant a few soft kisses along Jane's throat, wrapping her legs around her to pull the fire chief closer as she did so.

Jane smiled and moaned. "Mm yes you do but see soon everyone will know that you're my girlfriend and you'll have a new rep." she smiled. "As the one that tamed the Rizzoli."

"I guess showing them that I can put womanizing Jane Rizzoli on a leash would only add to my reputation." Regina grinned and nipped at her lover's neck.

"Mm, baby, you may have me tamed but I'm on no leash." Jane grinned before bucking her hips against Regina's.

Regina lost her concentration for just a moment, moaning softly, before speaking again. "Not yet." She grinned and kissed Jane deeply, delving into another round of lovemaking as she slipped her hand between the firefighter's legs.

Regina had Jane panting by the time they finished. A sheen of sweat between them and the smell of sex in the air. "Mm damn girl... you're amazing." She kissed her damp forehead. "I vote a hot shower together then while you relax I'll make some dinner."

"I'd completely forgotten about dinner. Guess I was getting my fill in other ways." Regina smirked and rolled them so she was on top again, kissing Jane soundly one more time before crawling out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

Hopping in the shower right behind her sexy lover, Jane grabbed the shampoo and poured some in her hand right before moving in and started to lather Regina's hair with it. Once it was good and soapy, the chief's hands moved down her arms slowly then up the mayor's abdomen and around her luscious breasts.

Regina closed her eyes and leaned back into her lover, her back pressed to Jane's front for delicious contact. It wasn't their first time bathing together, the mayor recalling times she'd helped Fallon after she'd injured herself and couldn't lift an arm or needed assistance in cleaning her leg wound, but it was decidingly her favorite.

The Fallon inside wanted to take care of her and repay Regina for all the kindness she had shown when they bathed together and helping Jane wash. Jane did this for complete kindness and to be able to touch the Mayor. There was a huge part of the firefighter that wanted to discuss 'Once Upon a Time', but she remembered how she scolded both her and Henry. So in turn, Jane kept her mouth shut.

After their shower, Regina had refused to let Jane cook, claiming it was her turn to feed the fire chief. Especially after her heroic actions. Standing at the stove in a short robe she didn't wear often, Regina started their dinner. "You know, I'm not really a fan of Ms. Swan, obviously, but I'm feeling better and better about letting her have Henry for the night." She glanced Jane's way with the hint of a smile.

Jane gave the queen a smile. "Oh yeah? Maybe you should let Emma keep Henry at least once a week because I like being alone with you." Moving up behind the woman, Jane's arms snaked around her waist and chin rested on her shoulder.

"Mmm I do like the alone time. But I don't like the idea of giving Emma Swan the satisfaction of so much Henry time." Regina said, leaning into Jane slightly.

"She means you no harm." Jane mentioned as she kissed the side of Regina's neck. "If not her then let him stay with a friend. All I know is I at least want one date night a week with you."

"Perhaps. And I know you're friends with Emma, but she did give Henry up, including all rights to him. I don't appreciate her coming in here, claiming she needs to stay for his sake as though I'm a horrible mother."

"You're not a horrible mother. If you were, Henry wouldn't have turned out as amazing as he did. And Emma gave him up because she was in prison. She wanted a better life for him. And I think she stayed longer because Henry asked her to. Now she stays because she likes this place and most of the people but doesn't want to leave it."

"I still don't like her." Regina said as she removed their dinner from the hot burner and turned to face Jane. "But I don't want to talk about her anymore right now. I'd rather focus on you." She noted as she leaned in and brushed her lips against Jane's.

"On me?" She whispered before kissing the woman lightly. Jane's hands moved down the silk robe and gripped Regina's firm ass. "Every inch of you is incredible."

"And I could spend all night getting more closely antiquated with all of you." Regina backed Jane up against a counter and lifted her shirt a little, running her fingers over hard abs. "Every toned muscle." Her fingertips then found the mark of an old wound she'd tended to. "Every scar." She leaned in to plant kisses along Jane's neck as her hand moved up to cup a breast. "And every sensitive spot." She finished, sucking on a tender spot on Jane's neck.

"Mm, please do. No one's stoppin ya." She swallowed hard and let out a moan of pure lust and enjoyment. Jane's hands rested on the counter, her breathing heavy and her panties wet once again.

Regina greedily took Jane then against the counter, ignoring their hot dinner on the stove. Not that her lover minded, obviously. The mayor didn't think she'd ever tire of seeing pleasure wash over Jane's face at her hand, thrilled she could finally give her Fallon the attention she deserved.

Jane was completely out of breath when Regina finished with her. Her cheek rested against Regina's head. Weak in the knees. "Wow..." She whispered.

The smile on her face disappeared, however, when her heart felt as if it were tightening. Her breathing stopped, just to try to keep the pain level low. Jane's fingertips dug into the mayor's back as she waited it out.

Regina felt Jane go from near putty in her arms to extremely taut and pulled back just enough to get a good look at her lover. "Jane, are you all right?"

She couldn't speak for a moment and with the pain finally subsided, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah... yeah I'm okay. I guess all the passion got to me." She smiled and put her forehead to Regina's. "I'm not a machine ya know?" She chuckled then kissed her nose. "I'm okay." Jane whispered.

Regina didn't seem fully convinced, but she nodded and hugged Jane to her. "Okay. Why don't you go get in bed and I'll take it easy on you for the rest of the night?" She forced a smile as she stepped back. "I'll reheat our dinner and we can eat it in bed."

"Okay, sweetie." Jane kissed her cheek then headed upstairs. She went to the master bathroom and splashed water on her face and neck. Looking in the mirror she sighed. "Second time this has happened. Can't be stress, 'cause I'm totally relaxed." She stood up straight then headed for the the king sized bed. "Ha, the queen does have her king. Who said it had to be a dude?" She whispered to herself.

Regina came up a bit later and handed Jane a plate and bottle of water before taking a seat next to her, sitting cross legged so she was facing her. "I'm sure it's not quite as good as it would've been fresh but I still hope you enjoy it." She smiled softly and poked at her food for a moment before taking a bite.

"Yeah well, it was a sacrifice both of us were willing to take at the time." The chief grinned then took the first bite, moaning softly. "Oh wow, this actually really really good, Regina."

"Thank you." Regina's smile grew a little wider. The two ate in companionable silence and then Regina set her plate off to the side, on her night stand, before moving between Jane's legs. Her hand traveled down Jane's thighs slowly, stopping at her prosthetic leg. "Would you like me to help you take it off? I'm sure you'd be more comfortable without it right now."

"I uh..." She was ashamed of her leg secretly. "It wouldn't freak you out any?"

"No." Regina shook her head, already moving to remove it. The tone of her voice made it clear that this wasn't a big deal to her, that Jane having a fake leg didn't seem abnormal to her. "I've been rubbing up against you all day, dear, and haven't even paid attention to the plastic and metal leg. It's your hands and other particular body parts I've been interested in." She smirked. "But I figured you may feel a little more comfy without it now that we're lounging." She slid the prosthetic off and set it off to the side.

Watching Regina take her leg off was different. She never let anyone touch it like that. But this is the Queen the one that Fallon loved so much. "Thank you." those three words held so much meaning.

"Anytime." Regina leaned in and kissed Jane deeply. When she finally sat back, she ran her fingers along the stub gently, with clear affection, recalling that day of the amputation in her mind clearly.

"I-I dont ever let anyone even look at my leg let alone touch it. But for some reason... I dont feel judged with you."

"There's nothing to judge, Jane." Regina looked into her lover's dark eyes. "You were hurt, badly, and the doctor did what he had to do to keep you alive. If anything, it makes me respect you a little more. The way you still move around and do great work shows strength, perseverance."

Jane smiled. "Wish everyone thought like you. Not many know that I have this injury. One of the reasons I stopped sleeping with men was because they grossed out and left." Jane shrugged. She then pulled Regina against her body and laid down with her. "I just showed Maura the scars on my back a couple of days ago. She's the only one that has seen them."

"And here I thought you just preferred women's company over men's." Regina snuggled close to Jane, resting her arm over her stomach. "Scars from what?" The mayor knew exactly what but hadn't seen them herself in decades.

"Well I do." Jane smirked and wrapped her arms around Regina soundly. "I have no idea where they're from. All I know is that they're there." She sighed then tried her hand at getting Regina to spill something, anything. "There is so much of my life that's missing from memory. I just... I just wanna know who I am. It sounds stupid but, I just feel so lost."

Regina knew the curse was weakening. It was designed so that Storybrooke residents had false memories or just never bothered to think about their pasts - a sort of emptiness they just accepted. The former queen felt horrible for Jane. Fallon was the one person Regina did want a happy ending for.

But she also didn't want her curse broken. "You went through a pretty tough ordeal. I'm not surprised you don't remember much."

"Do you know what happened?" Jane's question was simple but filled with more that just simpleness.

Regina was very careful about how she phrased it. "You were in a horrible collision. And you were unconscious for quite some time."

"Hmm." She thought about it and nodded. "Guess it took away all the memories I had before the accident. Was Maura with me when it happened because she doesn't remember anything about her past Like childhood to a little while ago."

Regina sat up, pulling the sheet with her to stay covered. "Why are you asking me all of these questions?" She asked, clearly agitated. "Especially right now."

Jane looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry... The subject of my leg started all the questions I've been wanting to have answered for so long." Sitting up she kissed Regina's shoulder. "I just thought you could help me but I guess it wasn't the most romantic subject." Moving her hand up and down the Mayor's arm she sighed. "I'm sorry. I wont mention it again."

"It just felt like an interrogation. I know I'm the leader of this town but I don't have all of the answers." Regina set her chin on her shoulder as she looked over at Jane. "I can try to help you find them, though."

"I didn't mean for it to feel like that, babe. I apologize." She gave a weak smile. "I guess when I got one answer it fed my need to get more."

"As curiosity usually goes." Regina leaned in then and kissed Jane. "We can talk more about it later." She whispered against her lips. "Let's just enjoy each other's company right now."

"Agreed." She smiled and closed the distance between them and kissed her flushly. Wrapping her arms around the woman, she laid back down, holding her Regina close.

xxx

Jane may have softened her up but Regina was back to her manipulating ways the next day, convincing Maurice to steal some of Gold's items from his home so that she could rummage through his shop while he was busy chasing the thief down. She knew he had to keep his book of spells somewhere.

As the queen rummaged, the Mad Hatter happened to waltz in looking for Mr. Gold. Not seeing him on the show room floor he poked his head inside and caught Regina pillaging. "Uh you're not Mr. Gold."

"And you're not what I was hoping to find." Regina scowled as she looked up from the drawers she was going through. "What do you want with Gold, Jefferson?"

"You first. What are you doing going through his things, Queen Regina?" He asked stepping fully into the room.

"Trying to find an answer. You're turn." She said dryly.

"Me too." He walked up toward her. "But you'll do. You enacted the curse, I was in a different world at the time, but my wife and little girl were in the Enchanted Forest. They were sucked into that damn curse of yours! I want them back! I don't give a damn about the others here, I just want them!" His hand wrapped around her throat as he slammed the queen against the book shelf.

Regina grabbed onto his wrist, trying to get him off. "If you choke the life out of me you won't ever get them back. It is my curse to break, afterall, and it's weakening. Even your Alice is starting to question her existence in this world."

Regina stepped closer, showing Jefferson she didn't fear him. "Your wife's friend. I've finally found what could be my happy ending. There's really no need for the curse anymore."

"Then break it. If she's your happy ending then let the others have theirs."

"I don't know how to. Not yet. That's what I was looking for. I think it's an inevitability that once I get my happy ending, the curse will break. That was the whole point of it."

His gazed softened "Happy endings usually consist of True Love, yes? So, is this the type of happy ending that's in store for you to break the curse?"

Regina nodded. "I think so, yes. We could help each other out, Jefferson. If this curse breaks, you get your wife and daughter back. And as long as I have Henry and Jane, then I'm happy. Help me find Gold's spell book."

He nodded. "If I help you, can I trust you not to have any hidden agenda that would hurt myself or others with this book?"

"Yes." Regina said looking into his eyes. "Although you said so yourself that you don't really care about anything but your own family. And I can assure you they won't be harmed."

"Yeah well, I'd rather not have anyone hurt but I couldn't care less if they were stuck in the curse. I just want my wife and daughter to remember me. So... thank you." With a nod Jefferson started to work on helping her find the spell book.

Once they had finally found it hidden amongst Gold's things, the pair parted ways, Regina with book in hand. She looked it over carefully as she sat waiting for Henry to get home, reading the bit about this particular curse over and over. She hid the book well before her son got home, giving him a hug when he did. "How was your stay with Emma?"

"It. Was. Awesome!" He grinned. "How was your night with Jane?" He asked innocently as he set his back down on the first step of the stairs.

Regina smiled as she looked down at her son. "I'd say the description you just used is appropriate. Jane and I had a very nice evening together." She pointed down to his bag. "Now go get your stuff put away and I'll make you some lunch."

"Okay." He smiled and trotted his bag up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once he put his things away, Henry came back downstairs and into the kitchen. "What did the two of you do?"

She had a feeling this question was coming. "Well, we ate," a lot, she thought, "and spent a lot of time just getting to know each other." In many ways.

Henry smiled. "I like the two of you together. I think Jane is good for you and you are good for her."

"Oh you do, huh?" Regina smiled and then focused on finishing his lunch. "And how exactly are we good for each other?" She asked, curious to hear it from a child's perspective.

"Mhm, You balance each other out. You've tamed her and she somehow tamed you. But in a good way."

"Tamed me?" Regina laughed. "What? Was I vicious before?" She set the food down in front of him and took a seat with her own.

"No but you were harder and didn't seem very happy before you gave her a chance. Maybe Jane is your happy ending, Mom." He smiled brightly.

"Maybe." Regina offered up a small smile. "We'll see. So what did you and Emma do yesterday?"

"We went to get ice cream at Granny's then walked through the woods and just talked. We hung out. It was fun." He smiled. "When are you and Jane going back out again?"

"I don't know. We didn't really set on a day. Just whenever we're both available." She took a sip of her water. "Maybe the next time we go out it can be the three of us since you and Jane get along so well."

Henry nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Maybe horse back riding again?" He asked before taking a bite of his lunch.

Regina smiled. "Absolutely. Maybe next weekend." She turned her attention to her food, poking at it as she thought.

"_Hurry up!" Fallon yelled over her shoulder as she rode Sebastian through the woods. After a few more minutes they hit the clearing and trotted up to the middle of it. Dismounting Fallon smiled. "Got here just in time, Regina." She grinned and walked up to the edge of the cliff. Patting the spot next to her, Fallon looked up at her friend. _

_The sun was just starting to set on the horizon._

_Regina took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the field's flowers, and just took a moment to absorb everything. "It's beautiful." She smiled down at her friend and took a seat next to her. "I'm glad we get the chance to slip away from time to time." _

_Fallon smiled brightly and nodded. "Me too. I think I would go crazy cooped up there all the time."_

_"I'd go crazy if you weren't around. I swear, you're the only thing in this entire kingdom that helps keep me sane anymore." Regina bumped shoulders with Fallon playfully, though she meant it. _

_She chuckled. "Well I'm the honored I'm the only one that keeps you from going batty." Her head turned back toward the horizon and watched the sun set. "This is my favorite spot."_

_"I can see why." Regina smiled as she watched the light begin to fade. "It's very peaceful out here." _

"We need to hurry or its going to spread!" Jane yelled over the flames in the forest. Her and one of her men held a hose and swept across the base of a few large flames.

"We need more support, boss! I don't know how much longer when can contain this fire!" Simon yelled out as he sprayed all the fire he could see.

"We don't have any more support!" She called over her shoulder. "Dirk! Get Wayne to spray the perimeter of the fire! Wet the rubbish to contain it!"  
Looking back at her target she sprayed until her heart started to feel different. Tensing up, Jane slowly stopped moving her arms and before long, dropped to one knee.

"Jane!" Dirk had seen his friend and chief drop from where he stood and, shouting instructions to the man next to him, began to make his way around to her, kneeling down in front of the brunette and gently taking hold of her shoulders to shake her. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"My heart..." She groaned and put her head against his shoulder, as best as she could due to her helmet. "Don't worry... It'll pass. Containing this fire is more important."

"I'm not about to let you pass out on me or worse. I'm calling a medic." Dirk helped Jane up and to the truck, using the walkie to call out an ambulance despite his boss' protests.

"Dirk, damn it." She tensed again. "It'll pass. We can't afford to loose a fighter!"

"Just shut up, Rizzoli. The EMTS are on their way and I'm gonna get back on that fire. You, in the meantime, I want to stay right here." He pointed at her with a stern look. "I mean it. You move and I'll hunt you down."

When the man ran back to the fire, Jane pulled her helmet off and threw it on the ground. Her chest felt tight and Jane didn't know what was wrong or what was happening. What she did know was that she was becoming scared.

**OMG! What's wrong with Jane's heart?!**

**Hehe keep reading to find out.**

**Oh! And REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Maura listened to Jane's heart for a moment longer and then removed the stethoscope, leaning back so that her hazel eyes could connect with Jane's dark ones. "How long have you felt this chest tightening and what sort of activities are you engaging in when you feel it?"

"I've only felt this twice. First time I was hugging Regina and this time I was fighting a fire." She leaned back on her hands and looked at Maura. "It passes though. I coulda kept fighting."

Maura wrapped the stethoscope around her neck and flicked her hair out from under it. "That would've been a bad idea. Your heartbeat is still faster than I'd like and a bit erratic. I want to get an EKG, Jane, and see what's going on. It seems your heart is under a lot of stress, especially since the couple of times it's happened you've been doing something that typically gets you excited... fires and Mayor Mills." She smirked before standing. "Just wait here and I'll go get what I need."

Jane nodded. "So an EKG? Is that the one where I have to wear a heart monitor for twenty-four hours? I-I can't do that when my job, Maur."

"Oh but you will. Because your doctor says so. I have an obligation as a physician and best friend to ensure you keep kicking. Plus, Regina may have my head if anything happens to you. So, for the time being, you will wear these electrodes." The blonde said sternly.

"So, what, I have to press a button every time my heart feels funny?"

"Mmhm." Maura nodded as she sat back down in front of Jane with the electrodes. "If you could just remove your shirt please I'll get these on."

"Good thing I decided to wear a bra." She chuckled and pulled her white tee off and held it in her lap. Sitting there in her fire pants, boots and just her black bra, Jane watched her best friend stick the cold sticky pads on her skin.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before, Jane." Maura smirked as she worked. Once she was finished, she sat back and gestured to Jane's shirt. "You can put your shirt back on. I want to see you again tomorrow to get that data."

"I have a date with Regina tonight... I can't be all wired up, Maur. And I really don't want her to think she's dating a defective firefighter." Jane whined.

"I thought badasses were supposed to be less whiny." Maura grinned. "I doubt Regina will see you as a 'defective firefighter' after you saved her son, but if you're so self conscious, I suggest an evening without sexual activities."

"You don't understand how hard it is to look at that woman and not want her." She smirked. "But I can try to contain myself." Hopping off the table she smiled. "Thanks sweetie and I'll call you if something goes wrong. If." She smirked and kissed her cheek.

Maura laughed and watched her friend walk off. "If your readings spike, I'll know exactly why, Jane Rizzoli!"

"It'll be worth it!"

xxx

"Now I'll ask you again nicely. What's your name?" Regina asked as she stared at Rumplestiltskin with chipped cup in hand. Emma had informed her of his reaction to Maurice and the former queen had known right then that her fears were realized. Gold remembered.

Mr. Gold stared at the cup and reached for it once more in the bars. "Regina, Give me that!" He shouted then finally gave up and sat on the cot. When the Mayor asked once more he sighed. "My name is Rumplestilskin."

"Was that really so hard?" She grinned and handed him the cup between the bars. "Such a silly thing to get so upset over. I thought she didn't mean anything to you?"

He simply stared at his prodigy for a while before speaking. "Seems that curse of yours is weakening deary. Could it be the woman from your past? The one that just kept getting in the way." He smirked. "What was her name again? Falcon? Talon?"

"Fallon." Regina sneered and leaned closer to the bars. "And no one got in my way. I enacted the curse, did I not? I'm happy while all the rest are miserable." She grinned maliciously, her voice going a little deeper. "I won. And this curse isn't breaking. So whatever you have to say about Jane, well, you can just keep to yourself."

"Oh now see here. The curse will break and not by whom we had thought originally. No, Emma was this towns savior but someone else has taken that roll. Your dear one legged knight." He grinned knowing full well that the leg was a sore subject. "One way or another, dearie, your curse will break. Will Fallon be strong enough to still protect you? And after finding out what you have become, will the blacksmith even care about you?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Oh and while we're on the subject." He grinned. "You're loosing precious time with her."

"You're a bastard." Regina scowled. Rumplestiltskin had always known just where to attack her. Jane had been her one weakness for decades. "Fallon has always remained at my side. And she knew what I was before I enacted the curse." But Regina had Henry to worry about now, too, and the breaking of the curse could put him or their time together in jeopardy.

"What do you mean, imp?" She snarled.

He simply grinned. "Oh you'll see soon enough, Regina."

"Tell Margie I send my regards. Oh wait." Regina grinned spitefully. "She's dead, isn't she?" She tsked. "Such a shame. She was a pretty girl. Oh well." The mayor stood and began to head for the door.

"Her name was Belle, and don't worry you're going to loose your love just like I lost mine... Oh wait, I forgot. Daniel already had his heart ripped out. Hm...well I guess his sister will do."

Regina froze but didn't say a word. As good as she could dish it out, Rumple could give it back. She left the jail then and pulled her cell from her jacket pocket, dialing Jane as she walked down the street.

Laying down on her couch, Jane reached for her cell and smiled at Regina's picture that popped up. Answering, she was pretty happy. "Hey baby. I see you couldn't wait til our date to hear my voice." The chief chuckled.

Regina sighed with relief at hearing that raspy voice. Rumplestiltskin was unpredictable, and it was hard to tell what he meant by his cryptic messages. "I do love hearing it. Especially when it's right in my ear making me feel warm all over. Are you free right now?"

"Mm well babe, come over. I'm free and alone." Jane husked into the phone.

Regina grinned at the other end of the line. "Then I'll be over in just a few minutes."

And in less than 10, she was knocking at Jane's door.

Placing the monitor in her back jeans pocket, Jane stood and answered the door. A sultry grin crossing her lips. "Hi." Gripping the stomach of Regina's dress, she pulled the woman in and dipped down for a long, luring kiss.

Regina smirked against her lips afterwards, her hands resting on Jane's waist. "Miss me, did you? It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other."

"A second without you is too long." She grinned and lead Regina inside and sat down on the couch. Jane repositioned and took the uncomfortable monitor out of her pocket and placed it behind her. "What have you been up to?"

"Just mayoral duties." Regina forced a smile, trying to push back the unpleasant thought of Rumplestiltskin and his news of doom. She noticed Jane fidgeting as she got comfortable on the couch, bringing her legs up to rest alongside her. "So I heard the sirens today and Dirk informed me there was a large brush fire in the forest. Did everything go okay?"

"We dont have enough man power on our team so it was challenging." Jane looked away and sighed. "Then I was made to sit out... which didnt help but I think the boys finally got it under control."

"Why were you forced to sit out?" Regina asked with a furrowed brow, more concerned with that than the condition of Storybrooke's forest.

"My heart."

"Your heart?" Regina frowned. "Wh-what's wrong with it?"

"Its acting up. it freaked out on me today when we were fighting the fire." She held up the monitor. "Maur put this aggravating thing on me for 24 hours." She sighed.

Dammit, Rumplestiltskin. "How long has this been going on for? Does Maura have any idea yet what's causing it?" Regina scooted a little closer to Jane and took hold of the monitor to examine it.

"Its only happened twice. That time with you and this morning."Jane shrugged. "She's not sure yet but thats why she's doing an EKG. We'll figure it out."

Regina took a deep calming breath. Jane's sudden heart trouble and Rumplestiltskin's warning weren't likely just coincidences. He knew something, and damn it all to hell if the queen wasn't going to figure out what that was. "I'm sure the test will let Maura know what needs to be done. She seems to be a good doctor, afterall."

"She is but enough about my issue." Jane smiled. "I have you all to myself and I'm going to enjoy that." Leaning in the fire chief kissed those luscious lips of the mayor.

Regina gently pushed Jane back against the arm of the couch and moved to straddle her, deepening their kiss. The fire chief knew how to distract her well.

Jane moaned against Regina's lips and her hands traveled to the brunettes ass.

The mayor nipped at the firefighter's bottom lip before finally pulling back, resting her forehead against the other woman's. "Maybe I should take it easy on you today, so that your EKG isn't spiking like crazy." She grinned.

Chocolate eyes met brown with a smile. "Yeah, Maur wouldn't like that so much." She laughed and kissed her nose. "I'm still taking you out on that romantic date I had planned, though."

"Is this the date we would've gone on if you hadn't ravished me?" Regina chuckled, giving Jane another quick peck before slipping off her lap and taking a seat at the end of the couch again.

Jane laughed and shook her head. "No. This date I think will be much better. I called in a favor for this one. Its a surprise."

"Called in a favor?" Regina's brows rose as she smiled slightly. "Wow I'm impressed. I'm not normally a huge fan of surprises but I'm looking forward to this one."

"You'll like it. I promise." Jane moved closer to Regina and moved her arm over the back of the couch, over her shoulders.

Regina leaned closer to her and ran her index finger over a scar along the side of Jane's neck, under her jaw. It was one of the first wounds she'd received as a soldier, the former queen remembering how she'd fretted over it only for Fallon to claim it was "just a scratch." "So when do I get this surprise?" She asked, her eyes meeting Jane's then.

"Tonight, when the sun goes down. It'll be more romantic at night." Taking Regina's finger in her hand, the chief kissed the pad. "It's just too bad you have to take it easy on me tonight. But... I don't have to take it easy on you." She grinned.

"Uh uh uh." Regina shook her head and tsked. "ANY activity of the such is off the table tonight. You, Jane Rizzoli, are very naughty." She smirked. "Which I do like but... I just want to make sure everything's alright with you." She said softly and moved her hand over Jane's heart, like that day by the apple tree when Fallon knew what lied in her own heart but nonetheless remained faithful. "I happen to value this very much." She said, looking into her lover's eyes.

"I don't know how I got this lucky." Placing her hand over Regina's she smiled. "I don't know what I would do if you ever wanted us to end. Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go."

"I could never let you go." Not completely, Regina thought. Fallon would forever be a part of her life. "And I'm the lucky one. To have someone so good in my life when I haven't always be a good person."

"Yeah well, I haven't been the greatest person either but I think we're good for each other." Jane ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "You're so beautiful, G. I can't get enough."

Regina smiled softly and leaned into Jane's touch. Sometimes, when it was just the two of them having a tender moment like this, she felt like a teenager again with her best friend. "I wish we'd gotten together sooner. Sometimes I feel like I wasted a lot of time."

"Things happen for a reason. No such thing as wasted time." Jane kissed Regina's forehead. "Maybe we met in another life and one of us fell for the other but was just too scared to speak up so we decided to take the risk in this life."

"Well if that's the case, maybe this world isn't so bad afterall." Regina smiled and slid her hands up to rest at the base of Jane's jaw, leaning in to kiss her softly.

Their day consisted of kissing, talking, and more kissing. When the sun began to set Jane went and put on some nicer clothes and took Regina to the bay. There awaited them a sailboat trimmed in white lights and a candle light dinner in the center of it.

Regina's jaw dropped for a moment before she squeezed Jane's hand and leaned into her as they stepped aboard. "Jane, this is..." She shook her head and smiled. "Really, really sweet of you. I imagine I'm one of the few who's seen your romantic side, correct?"

"You're the only one." Jane gave the mayor a sweet smile and helped her aboard the boat. "The things I'm doing for you are only for you. No one else has gotten this far with me."

"Well that certainly makes it even more special." Regina smiled and kissed Jane's cheek before taking a seat at the table. She noticed a bottle of champagne in a bucket and lifted it to take a look. "You have good tastes."

"Eh dont judge me on that just yet. I like the picture of the Pegasus on it." she laughed and poured their glasses. She then lifted the silver lids to show off a traditional spaghetti dinner.

Regina laughed and spread a clothe napkin over her lap. "It looks and smells delicious. And even with your champagne decision based purely on child-like favoritism of the Pegasus I'm still impressed." She smiled.

Jane chuckled and picked up her fork. "Only the best for my girl."

_"Only the best for my queen." _

_Regina smiled as she examined the dress Fallon had bought her more closely. The cloth beneath her fingers was soft to the touch, the material a deep blue and gorgeous. "When Leopold knights you and throws a ball in celebration, I'll be in this. Just for you." Her honey eyes met Fallon's dark. _

_Fallon smiled and brushed the back of her fingers across Regina's cheek. "You'll be the most regal and beautiful woman there." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "And I would be honored if you and I had the first dance." _

_"It'll be your ball, Fallon, so you can have anything you want." Regina smiled and stepped in closer to her friend, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for the dress. I need to go meet with some of King Midas' ambassadors but we should have dinner afterwards. I'll come to your barracks once I've finished and changed." _

_Fallon smiled and moved her hands down the Queen's sides and nodded. "I'll see you then, my lady." Watching Regina walk out of the room, the soldier sighed. "All I want is you." she whispered. _

_0_

_The soldiers staying in Fallon's barracks had become used to the sight of their queen waiting in riding pants for the one legged soldier. They tried to be respectable but often couldn't keep their eyes from wandering over the queen's form. Leopold had picked a beautiful wife indeed._

When she saw Fallon coming her way, Regina smiled brightly, some of the other soldiers jealous of the looks their comrade got. "I've packed us a basket of food. I thought we could go for a picnic."

_Fallon grinned and hugged her friend tightly. "You are the most wonderful friend." She chuckled. "I'm famished, so lets mount and ride to our spot."  
Once mounted, the pair trotted off toward the clearing in the middle of the forest. _

_Regina spread out the blanket near the cliff's edge so they'd have a good view and then took a seat, grabbing the basket and setting it in her lap so she could begin taking the food out. "How is your new leg holding up?" She asked softly, sneaking a peek at Fallon's wooden leg before looking up at her friend's face. _

"_Well, its still holding me up so it can't be too bad." Fallon chuckled as she sat down next to Regina. She wouldn't admit that it hurt her some times and it aggravated her not to be able to bend at the knee any longer. "I feel as if I need an eye patch."_

_Regina laughed and unwrapped a piece of chicken to hand to Fallon. "I imagine the life of a pirate would always be entertaining. You'd make a good looking one." _

"_Oh? You think so?" She grinned and bumped shoulders with her, playfully. "Hm the Queen and the Pirate." She smirked. "Doesn't sound as good as The Queen and her Knight."_

_"Aye, it doesn't have the same ring to it." Regina smirked and took a bite of her chicken. "But..." She started, covering her mouth to finish chewing. "You're not quite a knight yet. We have another evening of just the queen and her best friend. I think that's just a nice of title." _

_Fallon smiled sweetly. "And that is my most favorite title." _

_Regina smiled and set her chicken down in its wrapping to free up her hands so she could lean back and rest her weight on them. "So are you bringing a date to your ball?" _

_The soldier picked out her own chicken breast and took a bite of the white meat. Looking over to her friend, Fallon shook her head. "No, I'm not interested in any of the available men in the kingdom."_

_"None of them?" Regina asked with one slender brow arched. "There are some handsome soldiers you ride alongside with. None of them have caught your fancy?" _

_Fallon sighed. "Yes they are handsome but, my heart belongs to someone I can't give it to." _

_"And why can't you?" The queen asked, leaning closer to her friend. _

_Looking into Regina's eyes she spoke. "They belong to someone else. Their heart is with another. I have never measured up and I never will."_

"I'm sorry, Fallon. Maybe it's time you try to move on, though. Find someone who will give you the love and attention you deserve."

_The soldier looked away, silently for a moment. "I can't... this person has my heart and it wouldn't be fair to the one I move on with. I don't think I would be able to love anyone fully."_

_ Regina nodded and sat back quietly. "I can understand that. I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I loved your brother. My heart will always belong to Daniel."_

_ "I-I know." Fallon's voice quivered a bit as she looked away and picked more at her chicken, taking small bites._

_ "I guess we're both doomed to a life without love. Well, that kind of love, anyway. I know I love you platonically." Regina smiled as she looked over at the soldier._

_Fallon didn't look at her friend. She simply nodded. Regina would never know the love the soldier had for her. Tears came to her eyes. _

Regina felt incredibly daft for not having recognized Fallon's affections sooner. Now, looking at the fire chief seated across from her, she realized she may have been wrong all those years ago. Maybe she could love someone the way she loved Daniel. "You are the best, Jane."

"Now that is the grandest thing that has ever come from those lips of yours." Jane laughed. "But I disagree. See... I think you're the best. You have made me want and become a better person. Less of a whore." The chief laughed softly.

Regina smiled and sat back in her chair, shaking her head. "Correction, you're no longer a whore at all because you belong to me. And I belong to you." She added softly, looking down at her plate.

Jane smiled with a nod. "You're very right." Leaning over the table, the firefighter kissed the mayor lightly then sat back down to eat. They did so with light conversation. Once they finished eating Jane took the sailboat out of the harbor. Standing behind the wheel, Jane smiled brightly, feeling arms wrap around her from the side. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi." Regina said softly, resting her head on Jane's shoulder. She looked out over the dark waters as she held her lover. "It's so quiet and peaceful out here." She stepped back then to look at Jane. "So who'd you rent the boat from?"

"Leroy actually." She chuckled. "He said 'Anything for the one that made the Mayor less mean'."

"He said what? Hmph." Regina snorted. "I'll show that little man mean." She grumbled.

Jane walked up behind Regina and moved her hands around to the front of her thighs. "Baby, if not for him we wouldn't be on this amazing date right now. So don't hurt his pride too much." She kissed her neck lightly. "And if not for this date and this moment right now I wouldn't have the guts to tell you that I'm falling in love with you."

Regina had been running her fingertips along Jane's arms until the fire chief's confession, the mayor freezing. She knew Jane cared for her deeply, that Fallon had loved her, but it was still unnerving to hear so soon. Rumplestiltskin's words were at the forefront of her mind: Fallon was going to break the curse. And while Regina was beginning to feel split on the issue, the larger part of her didn't want it broken. "I-I care for you deeply, Jane." She turned in the firefighter's arms then to face her. "But I can't say the same right now."

That wasn't what Jane wanted to hear. "With guts comes a confession followed by extreme awkwardness." She looked away. "I'm sorry."

Jane's reaction, while not surprising, was still heart wrenching for Regina. She hated hurting her. "I'm sorry, Jane." She cupped the other woman's cheek and turned her head gently, so that she was looking at her. "I do value the courage that just took. Just give me some time. Please."

Jane nodded her head. "I will, I'm sorry. The one thing in my favor is that I'm not actually in love with you... just getting there. Still I shouldn't have said anything like that yet. I know it's too soon."

Regina took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and swallowed hard. "I don't know how to love very well. Not in the way you want me to. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time." She stepped closer and rested her forehead against Jane's. "But I want to learn how to again. I'm just... afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid with me. I won't ever hurt you, Regina. You've changed me for the better. " She kissed her forehead the placed her back against it. Looking into her eyes. "We'll learn together. I want to be with you and if it takes you years to love me back, its okay. With you I'll be patient. For you I'll do anything."

"You've already been patient." And it's already taken years for me to start to allow myself to love you back, she thought. "And anything? What if I am the horrible person everyone thinks me to be? What if I do do evil things? Would you still do anything for me then?"

"You're not a horrible person but lets just say if I witness you doing anything that is way out of line I will get in the middle of it and I will stop it."

Regina nodded. That wasn't something Fallon would ever do, but it was something the mayor needed if she were ever going to be what Henry wanted: Regina and not the Evil Queen. "I'm glad you still see me in a good light."

"You haven't done anything to me to make me walk away from you." She smiled.

"I've done a lot, actually." You just don't remember, she said internally. "But I want to be a better person for you and Henry." Her son was a lot happier when she wasn't plotting against others.

"Well you are on the right path." she kissed Regina deeply and this time more memories came.

_The villagers refused to answer her questions, remaining silent about Snow White's whereabouts. It was frustrating, enraging. Regina wanted the princess dead and the people remained loyal to her. Walking back to her men, Fallon leading them, she gave them an answer to their question of "What shall we do now, your majesty?" in a deep, dark tone; her teeth clenched tightly. "Kill them all. No mercy. Find me Snow White." _

_Fallon looked at her queen with eyes that pleaded 'No. Don't do this.' But her mouth never spoke the words. The knight nodded toward her men for the go ahead then turned her back. Following Regina. _

_"Of all of these men under your control, you'd think there'd be at least one competent soldier in the bunch." Regina stopped and spun to face Fallon. "Why haven't you found me Snow White yet? How is it that she manages to always be a step ahead of us?" _

_"Snow knows these woods better than we do. She has friends in high and low places. There isnt many people that would help us find and kill her, Regina. _

_"Then find me the few who would." Regina said cooly. "And not another huntsman. I've already had one go soft on me. I don't need another." She spun slowly, gesturing to the woods. "I want eyes and ears everywhere." _

_Fallon nodded. "Yes Ma'am. I'll do what I can and I'm sorry we haven't found her yet." The knight took Regina's abuse. _

_"I don't want apologies, Fallon." Regina leaned close, a deep scowl in place. "I want results. Get me some." She turned and mounted her horse then, riding away with a couple of guardsmen who had stood nearby. _

_Fallon hid her anger well but when the queen started to ride off, the knight took off her helmet and threw it with a loud shout. "What happened to you!?" _

Regina began to pull back from the kiss when Jane cupped her face and pulled her in for more, the mayor giving in.

_The queen sat on her throne, watching as Fallon made her way forward and bowed her head in a show of respect. "Well? Did you find and kill Snow White?" _

_Fallon shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. No one will give into the bribes." she sighed and chanced it. "Regina... why don't you just let go. Daniel was my brother and yeah I hate that he's gone but I'm not trying to get revenge." _

_"Leave us." Regina hissed, her other soldiers leaving the throne room as she stood and made her way to Fallon. "You didn't watch the one you love have his heart ripped out right in front of you. You weren't forced to marry a pig of a man who couldn't keep his grubby hands off of you despite the fact he reminded you day after day how you didn't even come close to being the woman his first wife was. You didn't have to listen to Snow White go on and on about finding her true love and living happily ever after even despite her having stolen that ending for you." She sneered. "So don't you dare lecture me. Because with you or without you I will have my revenge." _

_"No I didn't go through that but none of it was Snow's fault. Your bitch of a mother would have find out one way or another. She would have noticed you were gone and wouldn't have stopped until she found us." Fallon shook her head. "I don't like what you've become. I want my Regina back. Not you." _

_Regina's palm made contact with Fallon's cheek then, a loud 'slap' reverberating through the empty chamber. "The Regina you were friends with years ago is gone. If you don't like what I've become, you can leave. There are men scrambling to get your job as my knight. I can replace you." She said coldly. _

_She was in shock from the hit. Recovering, Fallon slowly looked back at Regina , jaw set. She was holding back so much anger. "After everything I've done for you... this is how you treat me?" She was shaking. "I'm not going to step down from being your knight because i made you a promise a long time ago that no matter what I would always be here for you. And I meant it. " With a long look Fallon turned on her heel and started for the door. _

_"I don't need you! Don't let some promise you foolishly made years ago hold you back if you want to leave!" The queen called out to the retreating form of her friend, not meaning a damn word but unable to stop herself from spewing such hatefulness. Love was weakness. _

_"But I need you!" Fallon screamed as she turned around. "Dont you understand?!" Throwing up her hands she stormed out of the room and headed for her quarters. _

_It was a rare occurrence anymore, but an errant tear found its way down Regina's cheek as she was left standing alone with just her thoughts._

Hours later there was a knock on Fallon's door, the queen standing on the other side.

_Seeing it was Regina, no words came out of her mouth. Fallon was still very angry with her. She turned and walked away from the queen, heading for the window to stare out of it. _

_Regina let herself in and shut the door behind her, making her way over to the knight and stopping just a couple of feet behind her. "I lied, Fallon. I do need you. I want you in my life. I'm so sorry for those things I said, for hurting you." She took a few steps forward and gently took hold of her friend's forearm to get her to face her. "You are the one thing I do care about." _

_"Then why, why treat me like a mutt? After all I do and have done for you... the way you thank me is a slap in the face." A few tears betrayed her and slid down her cheeks. "You're all I have left, Regina, and I miss you. I miss what we used to have. Hell, if I hadn't become your knight I'm sure you would have thrown me away many moons ago." _

_"That's not true. I know I haven't been pleasant to be around lately, but I do love you, Fallon. You're my best friend, my only true friend. I just need you to support me. I know you don't agree with me but this is something I have to do." _

_"I have always supported you. I dont agree with killing innocent people but I'm not turning my back on you ever. I love you more than you'll ever know and I am scared that you're gonna get yourself killed one day."_

Regina was breathless when their kiss finally ended, quickly disappointed by the lack of physical contact when Jane turned away. She set her hands on the fire chief's forearm, much the same way she had that night in Fallon's room when she was apologizing, to try and get her to look at her. "Jane, are you all right?"

Jane whispered just loud enough for her lover to hear. "Henry's book is real."

**BOOM! What do ya think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina could try to deny it. She could lie or have Jane commited to the asylum with Belle. But she just didn't want to do any of that. Plus, she realized the curse might have just broken anyway. No matter the circumstances, she found herself wanting Fallon back. "Yes." She said softly. "It's all true."

"I borrowed Henry's book and I read the story. The details I see when I kiss you sometimes weren't in there. Like the slap, for one thing." Jane turned and faced her girlfriend. "The one thing I need ton know is; Were you just that blind? Could you not see that Fallon loved you with all her heart and soul or did you just not want to see it?"

Regina cringed remembering that slap. She was awful sometimes and Fallon had still remained by her side. "At first, I just didn't see it. I was too caught up in how I felt and all my plotting. But then I realized no one that good could remain by someone that dark without deep ties, like love. And by that time, I just didn't want to acknowledge it because then I'd have to acknowledge how I felt."

"I dont know much except for what I've read and seen through flashbacks." Jane took a step forward. "But I still dont think your evil."

"Maybe you'll change your mind once you've seen more." Regina said quietly, Gold's earlier words eating at her again.

"I saw you order the soldiers to kill a whole village of innocent people. How much more evil can you get?"

"Oh. Well. Point taken." Regina said, leaning against the metal railing of the ship. "I really couldn't get worse than that."

"And of course ripping out peoples hearts." She smiled and leaned her body against Regina's. Her forehead rested against Regina's. "Just promise me that you'll never go back to that." Jane whispered as her hands moved up the queen's arms.

"What if I never stopped being that?" The mayor asked quietly, Graham and other misdeeds coming to mind. "I haven't slaughtered any villages lately but... I've done some horrible things here in Storybrooke."

Jane ran her fingers through Regina's hair, then I'll give you motivation to quit. If you want me in your life... you wont go back to being the Evil Queen. You'll get your own happy ending."

"I think I can manage not to be the Evil Queen anymore. For you and Henry. I don't want him to see me that way anymore, either." Regina wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and hugged her tight.

"A woman that has raised such an awesome kid like Henry and is such a good mother can never be evil."

Those words sunk in, and Regina knew she was already on a better path.

The house was quiet, empty when they got there, Henry staying with one of his friends. The mayor had agreed to answer any questions Jane had, now knowing the curse was still intact. She took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to her.

Jane limped over to the couch and sat down next to her. Leaning against the back of the couch, she moved Regina's legs over her own, then wrapped her arms around the mayor's torso. "How did we meet?" The chief asked as her head rested against Regina's temple.

_"Daniel?" Regina poked her head into the stable, hoping to find her secret love since he'd promised an afternoon ride. But he was nowhere to be found at the moment. "Daniel!" The young noblewoman raised her voice a little hoping he was nearby and could hear her. Then she heard it. Two horses approaching from the woods. She walked toward the sound and stood waiting, her stableboy and a younger woman with unruly curls approaching. _

_Seeing Regina, Daniel grinned and waved to her._

"Who's that?" Fallon asked curiously. 

"_That would be the love of my life I was telling you about. Regina Mills."_

"I can see her beauty from here. You set your standards high, brother."

_"I just got lucky. I have no idea why the most beautiful woman in all the kingdom would even bat a lash at me." Daniel chuckled._

Regina greeted them both with a smile, the stableboy engulfing her in a hug as soon as he'd dismounted. "Daniel, we-"

"Don't have any worries. This is my sister, Fallon." He smiled as he stepped back and gestured to his sister. "Fallon, this is Regina." 

_Fallon got off of her mare and walked up to Regina. "I have been living with our parents in Eagle's Rest but they wanted me to have more a future so Daniel is taking me under his wing and showing me around this kingdom. However he hasn't stopped talking about you." The blacksmith smiled. "Now I see why. It's very nice to meet you"_

_Regina smiled and walked forward to extend her hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, too, Fallon. Daniel's told me much about you."_

"It didn't take us long to become the best of friends." Regina said, moving onto Jane's lap more and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

Jane grinned and snuggled against her. "I wish you knew the moment Fallon.. uh I fell in love with you. That would be fun to experience again."

Regina smiled and turned her head to kiss the tip of Jane's nose lightly. "Me too. I'm curious as to when and what I did to earn your love."

The firefighter smirked. "I'm sure it was something small, like seeing you in a beautiful dress in the snow or something." Dipping her head, Jane took Regina's lips in her own. Kissing her with love and passion.

Regina moved to straddle Jane, never breaking their kiss. She slid her hands up to Jane's sides and began to kiss a trail down to a sensitive spot on the firefighter's neck. "Do you feel what Fallon felt?" She asked suddenly, pulling back just enough to lock eyes with the brunette. "Or do you just see these memories?"

Jane whimpered the moment Regina hit that sweet spot. "I feel it when I have the memories or read the stories. I'm in her head and in her heart." Her hands slide up, Regina's thighs until her thumbs moved into the crease between her thigh and waist.

"But you just have bits and pieces?" Regina frowned slightly. "I wish you could remember everything." She leaned back in and kissed Jane softly. "I owe Fallon so much."

"I wish I could too. Maybe one day I will." She smiled. "One day we'll both give Fallon what she longed for for so long."

The former queen smiled and nodded, hugging Jane closely. They spent the rest of the evening interspersed with talk of the past and long make out sessions before falling asleep together on the couch.

The Fire Chief opened her eyes and reached for her cell that was buzzing. Maura was on the other end. "Jane, your appointment is in an hour. Don't forget." _  
_"I'll be there. I can't wait to get these things off. Cya." Jane yawned and hung up. She then cuddled up to the back of her lover.

Regina hummed contently and scooted back into Jane. "Who was that?" She asked sleepily. "Nothing fire-related, was it?"

"No worries. It was just Maura reminding me that I've got an appointment in an hour."

Regina turned in Jane's arms to face her, rubbing their noses together affectionately. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"If you would like to, I would love the company. Then we'll go to lunch."

Regina nodded and kissed Jane soundly before climbing off the couch. "I need to shower before we go anywhere." She stopped a couple of feet away and spun to face her girlfriend. "I'd invite you but unfortunately, you still have those heart monitors on you."

"Well, Maura is going to pop them off anyway..." She grinned and got up off the couch. She sauntered up to Regina and kissed her slowly. "Mm lets go take that shower."

Regina smirked and took hold of Jane's hand to lead her to the bathroom.

In the doctor's office, the mayor sat off to the side as Jane hopped up on the examining table. "Alright, remove that shirt please so I can get the electrodes." Maura frowned when Jane handed them to her instead. "And why are these not on your body?"

"Well they were starting to slip off anyway. Don't worry it was in the last thirty minutes." She smiled softly.

Maura glanced over her shoulder at Regina, who looked back at her innocently, and then arched a brow as she turned back to Jane. "Mmhm. Moving on." The doctor took the monitor out of the room and went ahead and hooked the monitor up to her computer and quickly had it rewind and listen to the last 24 hours in just fifteen minutes. Finally coming back in the room, the blonde walked over to a file sitting next to her computer, grabbed it, and then took a seat on a stool, wheeling close to Jane. "From your results, I've determined that you have ventricular tachycardia. It's not common for it to pop up in normally healthy hearts, but it is treatable."

"It's treatable? Well, that's good. What do you need to do to my heart?"

"Well you have a few choices. The least intrusive is oral anti-arrhythmic medications, but they often have several symptoms. A radiofrequency catheter ablation can cure VT, which I'm recommending at this point, and there's also the option of an implantable cardioverter defibrillator."

"Wait.. that has a pacemaker right?" Jane clenched her jaws. "I've heard that usually people with those don't normally live five years after having it installed."

"The ICD is similar to a pacemaker, yes, but studies show they often have better results than medication. There's a lower mortality rate, actually." Maura assured her.

"So is this defib inserted like a pacemaker? Like can you see that I have one?"

"It's a minor surgery, but you will have a scar. Though you could just claim you got it during a sword fight during your past life." She smiled to lighten the mood, glancing at Regina who was obviously listening closely. "Jane, there will be some physical limitations no matter what route you go."

"Oh yay... more scars." Jane sighed and nodded. Maura then pulled up a picture on her tablet and showed her exactly what it would look like. "What are these symptoms for the pills?" She asked just trying to get filled with as much information as possible before she picked a route.

"Worsening arrhythmias, allergic reaction, chest pain, fainting, swelling of the feet or legs, blurred vision, shortness of breath, abnormally fast heartbeat, abnormally slow heartbeat, dizziness or lightheadedness, bitter or metallic taste or change in taste, loss of appetite, cough, increased sensitivity to sunlight and diarrhea or constipation." Maura repeated all from memory.

Regina's brow furrowed as she listened. Impressed with Maura's memory, she was, but obviously more concerned with Jane's well being.

Jane shook her head. "Wow, so I may as well take nothing if I go with the pill. "Um... I guess I'll go with what you recommend. You're the doctor."

"You can have time to think, Jane. We can set up a follow-up appointment. I don't want to rush you into a decision." Maura said softly.

"I do have time, right?" The worried chief asked in a whisper.

"Yes. But as a precaution, I'm asking you to take some time off work. I don't want you straining your heart." Maura grabbed her clipboard and jotted a couple of things down. "We could do a follow-up next week."

"No work? We don't have the man power for someone to be off a week or so." Jane sighed then nodded her head. "Okay okay." She agreed after getting looks from both women. "I'll take it easy."

"Good, and I'll see you next week. In a professional sense, anyway." Maura smiled and stood. "Jenny will help you set up that appointment and check out. Take it easy, Jane." She walked out and Regina took her spot next to the fire chief.

"I know it's not going to be easy giving up the job you love right now, but I'll be by your side the whole time." She assured, taking hold of Jane's hand and kissing the knuckles.

Jane leaned in and kissed Regina's lips softly. "Thank you for being here and thank you for being by my side for this. Being outta work will actually be enjoyable with you around."

Regina smiled. "I do have quite a bit of vacation time built up. I could take some time off and spend it with you and Henry."

"I like the sound of that. I get the taste of a family for a week." She smirked and hopped off the table. She walked to the desk and got the appointment set up for next Friday.

"Lets go grab some lunch at Granny's."

Ruby smiled as soon as she saw Jane. It faded a bit when Regina walked in behind her but the waitress gave her a polite nod in greeting. As soon as the two were seated in a booth, she approached. "Hey, ladies, what can I get ya?"

"Hey Rubes." Jane gave her a cute smile. "Dr. Pepper and a slice of pizza would be great."

"I imagine a healthier diet would be better for you." Regina noted with a smile to soften the lecturing tone. She then looked up at Ruby. "A grilled chicken salad with water, please."

The waitress nodded and flashed Jane one more smile before heading off to the kitchen.

"Hey, Rube!" She called out before the waitress made it to the kitchen. "Regina's right. I'll have what she's having."

"Got it." The lanky brunette nodded and finished her trip.

Regina smiled and reached across the table to take Jane's hand. "Thank you. I just want to keep you as healthy as possible."

The firefighter's thumb moved across the mayor's knuckles. "Then consider me whipped because I'm pretty sure I'll eat whatever you think best." She gave her a seductive smirk, totally going for the double meaning of her sentence.

"Oh I'll have something for you to eat when we get back to my place alright. Dessert I'm sure you won't ever turn down." The mayor grinned. Henry wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

"I can't wait. Especially after not being able have you last night." Lifting Regina's hands she kissed her knuckles, eyes locked on honey orbs.

"We'll make up for it." Regina said a little huskily, their intense focus on the other broken when Ruby set their drinks in front of them.

"Uh, sorry, your food should be out soon."

Jane wet her lips slowly and then glanced up at Ruby. "Thanks." Looking back at Regina, her foot moving against the fluffy-haired brunette's leg.

Regina bit her bottom lip and slipped her heel off, running her foot up Jane's calf to her inner thigh, rubbing her teasingly. Two could play at this game.

Jane moaned softly and when she couldn't handle it anymore. she caught the Mayor's hose clad foot and started massaging it with a raise of her brow and a smirk planted on her face.

"At this point, dear, I'm considering asking Ms. Lucas to just toss our salads into boxes to go." Regina leaned across the table and whispered her next words huskily. "Because I really want you in and around me right now."

Catching Regina's chin in her finger and thumb, and kissed her deeply over the table. Pulling back she smiled. "I'll be right back." Getting up, she swaggered over to the bar and motioned for Ruby to walk over. "Hey, got a favor to ask." She pulled out a twenty and slid it to her. "Can we get those salads to go?"

Ruby eyed Jane, and then peered around her to eye an obviously flustered mayor before leaning back and grinning. "Absolutely." She took the money and dropped it into her apron before heading to the back and reemerging a moment later with two boxes, handing them to the firefighter. "I'm disappointed I never got that raincheck, but you two look great together. Even if she is kinda grumpy."

"Yeah I was looking forward to cashing it in but, I'm happy with that woman over there. So, seems I will hold on to it for our next lives." She chuckled. "Thanks girl." Jane smiled and walked back over to the woman, stacking the boxes on top of one another, taking Regina's chin again, she kissed her out of the booth then walked out of the diner. Ready to get to the mansion.

Regina had barely gotten the food into the fridge when Jane pushed her up against it, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. The mayor didn't waste any time in starting to strip her lover down, wanting to feel bare skin.

Jane had a bag in her hand that she set on the counter as she stripped Regina to just her underwear. "Upstairs... I've got something for you." She said breathlessly against the brunette's lips.

In the bedroom, Jane sat Regina down on the bed and pulled out a strap on. "Wanna put it on me?"

Regina's eyes darkened with lust as she looked from the toy up to Jane's face, their eyes locking. "It'd be my pleasure." She said in a deep, rich tone that dripped sex. The mayor got up on her knees and removed the last bit of barriers between them before getting that strap on put into place. She leaned up to kiss Jane deeply, moaning at the feel of skin to skin and a hardness pressed against her.

Jane pushed Regina down on the bed with her own body, holding her hands above her head she kissed her long and slow. Reaching down she rubbed the length of the dildo between her lips, making sure the mayor was good and wet before moving the tip in. The raven haired woman moved her mouth to Regina's pulse point and sucked hard, leaving a mark before slamming the rest of the toy in and thrusting in and out.

Regina cried out and arched her back, her hands moving around Jane so that her nails raked down over her shoulder blades. She rocked her hips against her lover, taking all of her in as moans and whimpers escaped her lips. When she came undone, Jane's name slipped from Regina's lips right before she kissed the fire chief with everything she had. She may have denied it earlier, but it was clear the former Evil Queen was falling in love, too. She wrapped her legs around Jane to keep her in place and embraced her tightly.

Jane was completely out of breath as she collapsed atop of Regina. Panting and sweating she rested her head on the Mayor's chest. Moving her hands under, the woman's shoulder blades, she hummed. "That was... awesome."

"Where did you even come across that in Storybrooke?" Regina asked, slightly astonished. "Or was it an internet purchase?"

"The Ebay is a wonderful thing." Jane laughed and laid her head back down.

Regina chuckled and kissed the top of Jane's head quickly before resting back on the pillows, tracing random patterns onto her girlfriend's back with her fingertips. "I don't know if I'm going to have the energy to get back up."

"Me either." Jane chuckled. "That was a great workout, I'll have to do that more often."

Regina whimpered at the thought alone. "Not too often. I won't have the energy to run this town." She grinned as she looked down at Jane, running her fingers through those curls affectionately.

"Damn, you foiled my master plan." She grinned as she closed her eyes. "Naptime." Jane yawned the word.

"For a little bit." Regina glanced down at Jane and smiled at her already sleeping form. Comfortable, even with her girlfriend's lithe form on top of her, the mayor resigned to a nap of her own, laying her head back and closing her eyes as she continued to rub Jane's back until she drifted off.

Henry had come come and when he didn't see his mom in the livingroom he tried for the kitchen. Seeing the pile of clothes on the floor he raised his brow. "And she tells me I'm a slob." With a roll of his eyes Henry called her name as he moved up the steps. The boy then tried the mayor's room. Luckily the women were decently covered up by the sheets when he witnessed them asleep. Quietly, Henry shut the door and went to his room to start his homework.

When Regina opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock, she instantly shot up, groaning in pleasure when she realized Jane was still on and in her. "Jaaane, Henry should be home. We need to move."

Jane groaned lightly and slowly moved. Realizing the toy was still in Regina she smiled, moving her hips slightly, getting the queen wet so it would be easier to pull out of her. Kissing the woman's lips she slowly slide out then sat up on the bed.

Regina let out a soft moan at no longer being filled by her lover and plopped back down on the bed for a moment. "If I walk funny and Henry asks questions, we went horseback riding. Got it?" She laughed and sat up, kissing Jane's shoulder before sauntering over to her closet to grab something to wear.

"You got it." Jane took the toy off and dropped it in the paper bag. "My clothes are down there... got anything for me to wear?"

"Crap." By now, Henry had likely seen their mess, and his mother was wondering just how much he'd pieced together. "Umm... I have some shorts and tank tops in that bottom drawer down there." She pointed. "They might be a bit short on you since you have a few inches on me but they're all I can think of."

"That'll work." Jane went to the drawer and grabbed a royal blue tank and found some black shorts and put them both on. "Think he's home yet?"

"Only one way to find out." Regina dressed quickly and walked out into the hall. "Henry." She called as she headed in the direction of his room, the boy almost running into her as he came running out.

"Oh hey, Mom." He grinned. "Enjoy your nap?"

A slender brow arched at that. "How long have you been home and what did you see?"

Jane followed Regina out into the hallway but stayed out of sight of Henry.

"Oh just that you can be a slob too and leave your clothes on the floor and I went to find you and just saw you and Jane taking a nap."

Regina's cheeks felt hot and she wondered if she was actually blushing. "Yes, we did decide to take a little nap after our afternoon activities. And you're not going to let me live down the fact I left clothes laying around, are you?"

"Nope!" He laughed. "Is Jane still... oh hey Jane!" Henry grinned and stood up from his desk. "Are you staying for a while?"

"Well thats up to your mom."

Regina looked over at Jane as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. "I guess she could stay for dinner if she'd like." She said nonchalantly, but with the hint of a smirk.

"Oh you guess huh?" She winked. "I'll stay."

"Awesome." Henry grinned.

Regina smiled down at her son and pushed herself into a fully standing position. "I'll go start dinner. Do you have all of your homework finished yet?" With his nod, she continued. "Why don't you and Jane go watch some cartoons then while I cook?"

Henry ran downstairs to pick out a show. "Sure you don't want any help?" Jane asked standing beside Regina with her hand on her butt, innocently.

"I'm sure I can manage." Regina leaned in and kissed Jane softly before walking past her to the stairs and down to the kitchen to start.

Jane walked into the livingroom and plopped down next to Henry. "What are we watchin', kid?"

"Adventure Time." Henry slouched into the cushions and put his feet onto the coffee table. "Jake and Finn go on all kinds of adventures. Sometimes I wonder if you and my mom ever went on any like it."

"I'm sure we have." Jane grinned. "Don't tell her I told you this but, I had more flashbacks last night." She whispered.

Henry perked up and smiled. "Really!?" He covered his mouth and glanced around to make sure his mom hadn't heard. Then he leaned in and whispered. "So what'd you see?"

"Some not so pleasant things, but I did get some information... Now you can't say anything and I mean it." Once he nodded, she spoke again. "Your book... everything in it is real. She told me so last night. I am Fallon and I was in love with her."

"I knew it!" He looked over the back of the couch, toward the kitchen again to see if his mom was coming and then spoke more quietly. "I knew it was all real. I knew you were Fallon. But you don't remember everything yet, do you?" He whispered. "Do you love my mom, though? Like Fallon?"

Jane looked down. "I'm falling in love with her but when I read the stories or have the flashbacks I feel what Fallon felt and can hear her thoughts." Looking back up at Henry, "I don't remember everything."

"But it's a start." He smiled. "I think the curse is going to break soon. My other mom is supposed to break it, but maybe you'll do it instead. True love breaks any curse."

"So, what I'm the new savior?" She asked then looked behind her at the entrance to the kitchen. "I don't wanna steal Emma's thunder." Jane smirked.

"You're both heroes in your own ways. I don't think she'd be too upset if you broke it considering she doesn't even believe it." Henry said clearly disappointed.

"It's a hard thing to take in, bud. She grew up believing that there were no fairy tales and no happy endings. So its easy for her to be skeptical. I'm more open minded especially after I realized I couldn't remember how I lost my leg or got the scars on my back or anything."

"Yeah, I just wish she had more faith in me. I know she goes along with things in the book for me, but..." He shook his head. "Do you think my mom is still the Evil Queen? I think she's starting to change."

"Regina is changing for the better. I haven't seen anything of the evil sort from her. And she's trying for you Henry. She wants your love and approval the most."

"I do love her. No matter what, she's my mom."

Regina walked out of the kitchen then, looking from Henry to Jane. "All right, you two, dinner time."

Looking over her shoulder she grinned looking back to Henry. "Race ya!" She playfully shoved him back down on the bed then jogged towards the kitchen. "I win!"

Henry scrambled to get off the couch, running into the kitchen right after the fire chief. "Hey, no fair!"

Regina cocked a brow at their interaction, speaking very motherly. "Now, children, behave. No cheating." She pointed at Jane, mock scolding.

"Yes mom." Jane gave a dimpled smirk and kissed Regina's cheek slowly. "Smells great in here."

Regina smiled, Henry watching the two happily. "Hopefully it tastes just as good. It should." She led them over to the table and set plates in front of the two of them, then taking a seat with her own.

"Thanks." She smiled down at it, loving that Regina was keeping Jane eating right. Taking her first bite, the chief chewed and swallowed. In the middle of her third mouthful, she started to feel light headed.

Regina was too busy having a discussion with Henry to notice right away. But when she did turn her head to Jane, she saw how pale she was. "Jane, are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Hm? Yeah..." Jane put her face in her hands as her elbows rested on the table. "Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. Just dizzy. It'll pass."

"I can call Dr. Isles if you'd like. Maybe she'll have a suggestion for how to deal with these spells more comfortably." Regina got up and moved around the table so that she could kneel down at Jane's side, setting a hand on her knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Sure." Regina nodded. "Where's your phone?" Once Jane gave her an answer, she went off to find it then returned, firing off a text to Maura who responded almost immediately. "She says 'cease whatever activity you're engaging in and find a spot to sit and rest for awhile. Take deep breaths. It should pass.'"

Henry was watching with worried eyes. He hadn't taken a single bite since Jane's dizziness occurred.

Jane nodded her head. "Told ya it would pass." With Regina's help, she went to the couch in the darkened livingroom and laid down. "You two finish eating... I don't wanna ruin dinner for ya. Just save mine for me."

Henry had followed just to be sure Jane was alright and Regina looked up at him from where she knelt by the couch at her girlfriend's side. "Sweetie, go ahead and finish eating. Jane will be okay." She looked down at the fire chief then. "I'm just going to stay out here with you until you feel better."

Jane looked up at Regina and placed her hand on the Mayor's cheek. "Talk to me. Tell me something I don't know about our past. Get my mind off of how dizzy I am." She gave a light smile.

_The king and queen always came in with a big announcement. Horns blowing, all heads turned in the direction of their entrance. Regina was in the dress Fallon had bought her, a sight for sore eyes wasted on Leopold's arm._

They were seated on their thrones when Leopold called for Fallon to come forward. All eyes now on the young soldier. He stood as she came before him, telling her to take a knee. "Fallon of the Smiths, you have proved yourself a valuable soldier to my kingdom. And for your bravery and valiant efforts, I grant you the title of Sir Fallon, a knight of the Enchanted Kingdom." He knighted her and then had her stand. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome your newest knight Fallon."

There were loud claps and cheers, Regina's eyes on her friend as she joined in with a smile. 

_Fallon grinned and threw a fist in the air as she turned around to the crowd standing on the ball room floor. When the dancing had begun, the knight turned toward the king and queen. "Sir, the only thing I ask more of you tonight is your wife's hand for my first dance. It would bring me great joy to dance with my friend."_

_Leopold looked over to Regina who slowly dragged her eyes from the knight to her husband. He smiled and turned back to Fallon. "You've worked hard for your title. I think I can grant you a dance with your friend."_

Regina took Fallon's hand as she offered it and walked to the dance floor. "You look beautiful tonight, Fallon. And I'm very proud of you." 

"_Thank you, but not even the most beautiful sunrise could compare to you, my queen. That dress looks absolutely breath taking on you, by the way." Fallon smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist._

_"Flatterer." Regina accused with a grin as she slid her arms around the back of Fallon's neck. "You don't have to suck up to me. I'm still you're best friend. Not just your queen." _

_"I'm not sucking up. I'm just being the Fallon you've always known and loved." She grinned. "So how pissy do you think Leo would get if I stole you away tonight?"_

_"Give him a couple of hours and he'll be too drunk to notice if I'm by his side or not." She smirked. "Until then, I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained." Regina glanced around. "Plenty of pretty noblewomen here. I'm sure they'd love your charming company." _

_"Women? And what makes you think I want a woman instead of a man?" She asked with a smirk and a raise of her brow." _

_"I saw the way you looked at that girl who came back with you on your last trip. What was her name? Hmm..." Regina tapped her chin for a moment and then grinned. "Oh yes, Red. You looked like you wanted to devour her." _

_"She was beautiful and fun to be around. But I don't see her here tonight." She shrugged. "So yeah, I guess I fancy women more than I do men." _

_"Women are softer and much more delicate beauties than men. I don't see anything wrong with desiring them. And I know there are women who desire handsome and strong companions. With you, they get both." _

_"Well since it'll never happen with the one I do love I may try it with others to fill the whole." Fallon shrugged. "You know? I am the luckiest knight in the world." _

_"And the way you just put it makes it sound really sad. I wish you didn't feel like you have a hole to fill." Regina said softly near Fallon's ear as she leaned in close to her friend, their cheeks brushing. "So what makes you the luckiest knight?" _

_"Well look around. I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the kingdom." She smiled knowing they looks they were getting from the jealous men. "Plus, I have you for a queen as well as my best friend." _

_"I don't know about being the most beautiful in the kingdom, but thank you. Just remember that you're the one person, besides my father, that I love, Fallon." Regina whispered. "And I will always love you." _

_"And I'll always love you, Regina. Then now and always. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." With a dimpled smile, the knight leaned in and kissed her forehead. _

_The song ended then and Leopold stole his wife back, Regina flashing Fallon one last smile and a 'later' as she walked off._

A teenage Snow White came up to the knight then with a smile of her own. "Hello, Sir Fallon. Congratulations on your knighting." 

_Fallon smiled at Snow and bowed. "Thank you, princess."_

_"I do believe my father owes you more recognition than has been given. Since you are, afterall, the first lady knight of the Enchanted Kingdom. That's a huge accomplishment." Snow said sincerely. _

"_Yeah I am aren't I? But no worries, I don't need much. I have the profession I've always longed for. The Queen's personal knight." Fallon smiled. "But thank you for your kindness."_

_"You're welcome. I have a feeling my step mother will have one of the best knights there is." Snow smiled and then curtsied. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Fallon." _

"_You too, Snow." She gave a smile that disappeared quickly after the girl turned around. When Fallon turned around to look at her queen, the wolf girl happened to be in the line of sight waiting to speak with the new knight. "Red. Hi."_

_Red smiled brightly and gave Fallon a little curtsy herself. "Good evening, Sir Fallon. You look very handsome this evening. Knighthood suits you well." _

"_You think so, huh?" Fallon took a step forward. "Thank you." Offering her hand, the knight spoke again, "Care to dance?"_

_"I'd love to." Red took Fallon's hand and let the knight pull her in close for a dance. The younger girl had on a red dress, of course - it was her namesake afterall - and let her dark hair flow over her shoulders._

She and Regina were both beauties, but the younger woman had an exoticness about her that the queen didn't share. 

"_I wasn't sure if I were to see you tonight, and now that you're here I'm glad.." Fallon's hands moved to the small of Red's back. "So tell me, how is a beautiful lass, like yourself, here alone?"_

_Red leaned in close to Fallon, like Regina had done previously, and whispered in her ear. "Because I ate my last boyfriend, remember?" She leaned back then and looked into Fallon's eyes. It was still a touchy topic for her, but Red used humor to deflect emotions of the sort anymore. _

"_Oh... sorry." She winced. "Well, since your free... maybe you shouldn't go home tonight." Fallon suggested as her right hand moved over the swell of Red's bottom._

_Red bit her bottom lip lightly and moved so that her lips were only a few centimeters from the knight's. "And what exactly were you thinking, Sir Knight, as far as activities I could do instead?" _

"_Oh, I know of a few." Fallon whispered as she brushed her lips against this wolf's. "It involves you, in my chambers, naked."_

Jane had regained her memory of the ball and was helping Regina fill in holes as she told the story, some of which the mayor was clearly not amused to hear. "Can we just skip the Red parts and get back to when we were dancing again? Because, while you may have had the mutt writhing around in your bed naked at a later time, it definitely didn't happen that night, much to her disappointment I'm sure."

"Oh?" Jane grinned, loving the experience of a jealous Regina. "Well, did my dearest queen get jealous and put an end to it and take me to her chambers instead?"

"If only your queen had been a little wiser in her youth she would have. I briefly recall seeing you with her before I interrupted to get the evening you'd wanted with me." Regina scowled, not admitting aloud that even then she'd felt a spark of jealousy she had ignored. "Leopold got drunk, as predicted, after Snow had gone off to bed, and you and I spent the rest of our evening, at the ball, dancing and chatting. Then we escaped for the evening..."

_Regina had already changed into her riding clothes after sneaking out of the ball with her knight, saddling her horse quickly before mounting. "The moon will light our way. I have someplace I'd like to show you, my knight."_

_Fallon quickly mounted her new black stallion and cantered off right behind Regina, curious as to where she was being lead. "So where is this place?" _

_"You'll see." Regina glanced over her shoulder at her friend and grinned. "Patience, dear Fallon, is a virtue."_

She kicked her horse into high gear and rode off into the woods, knowing Fallon would be able to keep up. The moon was full and bright, lighting their way just as the queen had predicted. She didn't pull on her reigns until they were facing a large lake with a raging waterfall. "Beautiful even in the dark, isn't it? Just wait until morning." She dismounted and walked to the water's edge. 

_Fallon slowed to a stop and dismounted and limped over to stand next to Regina. "This is... unreal its so beautiful." The moon and stars were shinning on the water's dark surface. "We're staying here all night aren't we? Is the gorgeous queen gonna rough it with her dashing knight?"_

_Regina chuckled and playfully pushed her 'dashing knight.' "I don't know about the dashing part, but yes, I do plan to spend the night out here with you. I brought some blankets and a bit of food for breakfast. I wanted to get away, to feel like old times, and it is your special night. So roughing it I am." She nodded and grinned over at the knight. _

"_You're amazing and you better know about the dashing part because dashing I am." Fallon chuckled and looked to the pool. "I think we should take a dip."_

_"I'm already ahead of you." Regina smiled as she began working on her riding jacket, peeling off layer by layer. _

_Fallon smiled and pulled off her Knight's robe and draped it over a rock. The rest of her garb she didn't care as much about and it fell to the ground. She smiled when she saw Regina having issues undoing her corset. "Here." Fallon moved behind the queen, trailed her fingertips down the woman's bare shoulders and then her arms before taking hold of the tie at the bottom of the piece._

_Regina pulled her french braid to the side so Fallon could unlace it and spoke softly. "Thank you." The queen wouldn't voluntarily address it verbally, but the knight's touch left a wake of goosebumps in its trail. _

_Fallon wanted so badly to taste Regina's skin against her lips. She did however lean forward and whisper in her ear "You're welcome." In her husky voice _

_That motion alone sent a visible chill down Regina's spine. The queen did not speak out of fear her voice would be shaky rather than it's normal confident tone. Once unlaced, she slid the corset off along with her undergarment and headed for the water. "Race you to the waterfall." She threw over her shoulder. _

_Fallon chuckled and ran up a large rocked before diving in right in front of Regina and swimming toward their destination. She let Regina win and once there, the knight popped up in front of her, spitting water in her face, playfully._

_Regina gasped and splashed water back at Fallon. "Is that any way to treat your queen? Really now?" She teased with a grin. "And I know you let me win. Even with just one leg you can out swim me." _

_Fallon laughed and nodded. "Yes, when the queen is your best friend, I can get away with lots." She grinned "And noooo I would never let you win." _

_"Such a liar, Fallon of the Smiths." Regina said in a deeper tone, making a show of it as she mocked her husband. "I don't think that's one of a knight's values." _

_"Well if you havent noticed... I'm not like all the rest." _

_"No, you're not." Regina said seriously, reaching out to cup Fallon's cheek as she leaned in closer. "You're better than all the rest. Heads and shoulders above them, my friend." _

_Fallon looked down at Regina's lips as the woman got closer. "And what makes me better than all the rest?" She asked, finding herself leaning closer to her best friend. Her mind wasn't apart of the conversation, only her heart was. _

_"You've had to work twice as hard as any man to get where you are, you never back down from a challenge and you never give up. If any of those other soldiers had lost a leg, they would've retired early and bitched about how their livelihoods were stolen amidst battle. And on top of being a strong, fine soldier, you're the most gentle hearted, sweetest person I know. Fiercely beautiful and intelligent." She smiled. _

_"Thank you." The knight whispered, moving her hand up Regina's arm, to her shoulder, neck and jaw. Her thumb moved down the scar on her lip slowly. _

_Regina became very still, an almost pained expression coming across her face as her own eyes fell to Fallon's lips._

Then there was a loud snarl, a pair of yellow eyes on them. 

_Fallon had moved close to kiss Regina before hearing the sounds behind her. Turning around she saw the shape of a white wolf stalking the shore. "He... can't get to us." _

_"I'd feel a lot better about that statement if you sounded more confident." Regina deadpanned, drifting away from Fallon and the+ closeness they'd just shared. _

_"And I'd feel a lot better if I had my sword." Taking a deep breath Fallon held it as she watched the wolf move toward the now spooked horses. Whistling loudly and getting the beast's attention. Fallon started to float closer toward the shore, hoping for the best. _

_Regina swam after her and grabbed Fallon's arm before she could get too far. Once she had the knight's attention she spoke. "Are you insane!? You're not seriously thinking about getting out to face that beast are you?" _

_"Yeah, now shhh... I'll be okay. I kinda have a way with wolves." Taking Regina's hand, she kissed her knuckles then let her go. Foot touching the sand below, she walked until she could move on her knees getting on his level.. It was difficult to do this with a leg that was shorter than the knee she was on."Hey, its okay." Holding up her hands, she showed the wolf she was of no threat. "Come." _

_The wolf's bared teeth disappeared beneath its lips as its threatening stance calmed some, but the wolf's head and tail was still low, its hair still standing on end._

"Fallon, please be careful." Regina watched from where she remained in the water, finding her friend extremely brave but a bit foolish at the moment. 

_Getting down on her hands, the knight inched closer to the white beauty. He, however didn't like that very much, and lunged for Fallon. With reflexes as quick as a falcon's, Fallon blocked his attack, gripped his throat and slammed the wolf onto his back. She bared her own teeth and snarled at him, showing that she was dominant._

_The wolf was clearly taken off guard. Pinned to the ground, it whimpered with its ears laying flat on its head and stuck its tail between its legs to display submission to the more powerful hunter. _

_Easing her facial expression slowly, Fallon let the wolf up. It got up quickly and moved back a few feet and looked at Fallon. After a few moments, he walked up slowly to her. The knight slowly reached out and moved her hand down his shoulders. Looking back at Regina, Fallon grinned. "I think he's a loner."_

"So, what, you're going to make him a member of your pack?" Regina asked with the arch of a brow. She swam to the shore and made her way over the horses to grab a blanket from her saddle bag, wrapping herself in it before walking over to Fallon slowly and kneeling beside her, trying not to spook or upset the beast before them. "Well, I think he needs a name."

"_Might as well, love. I did show him who was boss, afterall." She looked up and grinned. "What about Oden?" she asked,looking back at the beast._

_"Like the god from mythology?" Regina looked over the white wolf, the beast clearly more at ease. "I like it. Do you think it'd be alright if I pet him?" _

"_I would think so." She smiled. "I've always wanted a wolf."_

Watching Regina pet the wolf, Fallon gazed upon them and seeing both at ease, she moved slowly to get up and get her clothes. Feeling a bit of a chill.

_The queen wrapped the blanket around herself a little tighter and smiled as she pet the wolf with a little more confidence, scratching behind its ears and earning herself a happy whimper. She continued to run her fingers through the light colored fur as she snuck a peak at Fallon's fit form, quickly averting her eyes to the ground. _

_Once her clothes were back on, Fallon grabbed a blanket and laid it on the ground beside the two and laid on her side watching them with a smile on her face._

_"I still think you're insane." Regina smiled over at her friend. "But Oden is a lovely creature once he's stopped snarling and stalking you." She chuckled. _

_"He is." She smiled. "Now, come lay down. Let me keep you warm like I used to."_

_"I should probably dress first." Regina tugged her blanket around her a little tighter. "Then you could hold me and keep me warm tonight." She smiled. _

"_You could, or you could stay wrapped up like that and I'll still snuggle ya." Fallon chuckled. _

_"I bet." Regina said lowly, giving her friend a teasing grin. "You womanizing knight you." She laughed lightly and pat Oden's head one more time before making her way to Fallon, laying down next to her and cuddling close. _

"_Mm and you still decided to lay with the womanizer though you are naked under that blanket." Fallon held her best friend as close as she could get her, resting her lips on the top of Regina's head. "Thank you for everything."_

_Regina laughed against the hollow of Fallon's throat, her warm breath on the knight's skin there. "I trust you not to try anything on a married woman." The queen got quiet then for a moment. "What's the thanks for? I haven't even done anything." _

"_Oh, you're not happily married. Do I get a pass?" She smiled then shrugged. "For everything. For being my closest friend. I don't know what I would ever do without you, Regina."_

_Regina's heart raced at the possibility of giving Fallon a pass. But the queen knew things would get messy if they ever went down that path. One night of pleasure, of touching, would leave her aching for more, wanting more. And she wasn't ready for a connection like that. She couldn't betray Daniel's love with his own sister.  
"Then I owe you a thanks, too. You've been my rock these past few years, Fallon. I don't know what I'd do without you." _

**There's a long one for ya :)**

**hope you enjoyed it**

**review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

A month later and Jane should've been better. Maura had inserted the implantable cardioverter defibrillator and the fire chief had appeared to be on the way to a good recovery when things went downhill.__

Now she was too weak and in too much pain to work or go out with her newfound family. Dr. Isles couldn't figure it out, and Regina began to worry that it wasn't a natural illness.__

"What did you do, you bastard!?" The mayor was in the pawnbroker's face, demanding an explanation to his cryptic message from weeks prior. "You did something to Jane, didn't you?"

"Well, dearie, its about time you figure it out." He chuckled. "Yes, back in the Forest I happened to curse your friend's heart before you set the curse in action. However I didn't expect time to stop here and the curse be postponed. You should be happy, though." Rumple flashed a devilish grin. "She dies and the curse remains unbroken."

Regina shoved the items off his counter and leaned over the top of it to get in his face. "I will not allow her to die." She sneered. "What are the terms of this curse, you awful little imp? I imagine this was a little failsafe to end the curse since you appear to want it over so badly."

"We had a deal and she didn't follow through on her end of it. And no one cheats on a deal of mine." Gold smirked. "That one legged puppy had a good run. I would reverse the curse but there would be nothing in it for me. Plus, I don't have anything I need to do so."

"Screw you, Gold." Regina snarled. "There must be a way to break it without your interference. There's always a way to break a curse. Just like mine can apparently be broken by Emma Swan. Tell me how or I swear you'll come to regret it." She threatened darkly.

"You forget, dearie. I'm the one that taught you and your mother everything you know." He grinned. "So good luck with following through with your threat."

"And you should have learned by now to never underestimate me." Regina said in a low, dark tone; the Evil Queen again starting to come through. "I have one more pawn to use against you, Rumplestiltskin. One you never saw coming." She grinned sadistically.

He smirked. "Happy plotting, Madam Mayor." He chuckled then got back to cleaning the glass.

xxx

Jane was in the hospital bed, hand in her best friend's. "Maur... I can't leave. I just found out who I am." She sniffed. "I can't leave Regina.. I... I love her."

"Would you stop talking like that?" Maura wouldn't lie to her best friend. It was a bad situation. Her heart had deteriorated to the point she needed a new one. It was unexpected, unusual, but Maura Isles believed things would turn out for the best. "You're on the list. You'll get that heart and be back to your old self in no time. You're not leaving Regina or me."

Jane squeezed her hand. Having a feeling she wouldn't get a new heart in time she wanted to say goodbye before it was too late. "Maura, I love you. You're are an amazing friend and I'd be lost without you and please... please don't blame any of this on yourself. I know how you are."

Those words made tears come to the doctor's eyes. "Don't. Don't you dare start saying goodbyes when you still have time. I..." Maura wiped at her tears. "I'm not going to let you go without a fight."

Regina walked into the room then, seeing the emotional exchange. Noticing her out of the corner of her eye, Maura let go of Jane's hand, wiped her eyes again and stood. "Hello, Mayor Mills. I'll leave you two alone."

As she walked past, the mayor gently took hold of her arm. "Thank you, Maura. For everything. I know you're doing your best."

The doctor nodded, gave Regina a small smile and then glanced at Jane one more time to give her one before walking out of the room, the former queen walking in to take her spot next to Jane, hand in hand. "How are you feeling?"

Jane looked up at her lover and forced a small smile. "I'm okay." She didn't want to worry her.

"I need you to try and remember something for me." Regina said softly as she leaned closer to her girlfriend, holding her hand in both of hers. "Rumplestiltskin, you made a deal with him and then went back on it for some reason. A good reason, I imagine. I need you to try and remember what this deal was and what happened when you broke it."

"I um... I think I read it in the book." She swallowed and moved slightly to get more comfortable. "Fallon... I asked for a potion..."

_"Rumplestilkskin... I know your the man to see about this sort of stuff. I-I need something to take the love I have for a certain someone away."_

_The Dark One giggled and clapped his hands together as he hopped down from his seat on a wooden fence. "You want me to help you stop loving the queen, eh? I would've thought that'd be no problem seeing as to how hard she is TO love these days." He grinned. "Everything comes with a price, dearie. What are you willing to pay in exchange for my services?" _

_"She is kind to me but I'll never have her heart the way my brother did. I need to move on." She sighed and looked down. "What do you want in exchange?" _

_"Well, there's a certain item Regina has taken from me that I want back. A certain... fairy." He said as he pressed his fingertips together and paced thoughtfully. "She's of more use than I'd originally thought." He stopped and pointed at Fallon. "Get me Tinkerbell and I shall grant your request. Deal?" _

_"I can do that."_

_Getting back to the kingdom, Fallon walked through the door of the room Regina kept most of the valuable things she had in the kingdom. Closing the large door behind her, the knight began her search. "Tinkerbell?" She called out in a whisper._

_"Have you come to put out my light?" A small voice asked. "Is the queen through with me? I do not know how much longer I can bare this life trapped in a cage, only given the pleasure of company when the queen needs something from me. And it is never truly pleasant company. Not anymore." _

_"No, I'm not here to put out your light. I'm here to take you away from here." She had followed the little voice to a small cage. "This isn't a life for anyone." Squatting down to the level Tink's cage was at on the table, Fallon sighed. "What does Regina visit you for?"_

_"My powers are limited, but I do have the ability to make others ill, to tinker with their health. Regina sometimes has me do this... and other things... to her enemies. I'm small, so I can get in and out of places without notice." _

"_I made a deal with the Dark One and he wants you for exchange. Now I'm not so sure I want to make this deal happen, now."_

_"You said you were here to take me away, that this isn't a life for anyone. Please do not take me to the Dark One, knight." Tinkerbell pleaded. "It would be delivering me from one's evil hands to another's. And Rumplestiltskin is perhaps more sinister than Regina." _

"_You're lucky a knight with a heart came in. I c-I can't give you to him and I won't let an innocent life live like this." Opening the cage, Fallon held out her hand. "Come with me and I'll set you free." _

_Tinkerbell crawled into Fallon's hand and looked up at the knight, tears springing from the little fairy's eyes. "Thank you, dear knight. I have not been shown kindness in so long. I am in your debt." _

_"Whatever you need, you can always come back and seek me out. I'll help you. Everyone deserves to be free and happy." Fallon started walking out of the room and hid, Tinker in her shirt pocket and snuck out. She walked out to the woods and in just enough to be hidden. Helping the fairy out, she smiled. "Good luck out there."_

_"Thank you." Tinkerbell smiled as she fluttered her wings and lifted off. "May I have the name of my rescuer?" Once Fallon gave it, the fairy continued. "If you ever need my assistance, Fallon, just come into these woods and call my name. I shall come." _

_Fallon smiled brightly. "I may just call to say hello." When the fairy fluttered away, the knight turned around and was surprised by Oden. "Hey, boy." Squatting down, she pet his head and back, happily."_

_Oden gave his human a few kisses and then walked with her back to the castle, Graham tugging her into some bushes before she could get to the front gate. "The queen knows Tinkerbell is missing, and one of her other knights saw you leaving the treasure room. Be prepared for a shitstorm when you get back in there." _

_Fallon winced with the news. "Damn..." She looked at him and sighed. "How did you find out?"_

_"Well, it was Seifer and I know how you and he don't get along. He saw you leaving the room, went in to check it out and then immediately alerted Regina. He wants you gone, Fallon, so that he can be Regina's personal knight." Graham said as he looked toward the castle. "But it's not going to happen. Regina loves you too much." _

_Fallon nodded her head. "Thank you for the warning. Maybe I'll tell her before she mentions it." She put a hand on his shoulder then walked through the gates and into the castle. _

_Seifer was waiting for the knight with a grin on his face. "The Queen would like to see you, Fallon. Come with me." He gestured for her to lead the way to the thrown room._

Once they were before Regina, she ordered Seifer to go, practically growling at his 'but.' And when they were alone, the queen glided down to Fallon, stopping just a few inches from her. "Seifer tells me you took my fairy. And I have to wonder, if it's true, why you would defy me in such a way." 

_"Yes I did take her. It was either set her free or let the Dark One have her. I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry if you think I betrayed you in anyway. That wasn't my intention." Fallon moved her hand up Regina's arm. "I beg for your forgiveness."_

Regina pulled away. "Rumplestiltskin?" She hissed. "Why does he want her and how exactly would he get her? For betrayal not being your intention, it's certainly sounding more and more like it."

"_I ran into him and he offered to do anything I wanted within reason if I retrieved the fairy for him. Not knowing you actually had one I became curious. And finding Tinkerbell in a small cage and very sad, my heart ached for her. So, I set her free but not before making friends. If I want her to come back all I have to do is call."_

_Regina sighed but calmed down. "You are too soft sometimes, Fallon. But it is what makes you different from the rest." She turned and walked back to her throne, taking a seat. "What is it you wanted from Rumplestiltskin? You know I can give you anything you want all you have to do is ask." _

"_I know, but... I don't think I want to give it up anymore. I'll keep what I was willing to trade. It is what makes me different after all."_

_Regina leaned forward, her demeanor changing from that of a queen to just Fallon's friend. "It? You were wanting to get rid of something? What was it?" _

"_It's not important. It's staying so... there's no need to share what 'it' is." Walking up to the throne, Fallon knelt down on her knee and took Regina's hand. "How about you and I just do something fun together today. What if I take you fishing?"_

Regina reached out with her free hand and caressed Fallon's cheek. "A day together, just the two of us, would be nice, but I have things I need to do today. Perhaps tomorrow, Fallon."

_The knight smiled lovingly. "Deal."_

"You were going to give your love of me up?" Regina asked quietly, looking away as she squeezed Jane's hand gently. "My actions pushed you to that, didn't they?" She turned her gaze back to the firefighter. "So what did Rumplestiltskin do when you failed to give him Tinkerbell?"

"No, Fallon loved you so much but she knew she would never compare to her brother. You even told her that on the cliff, saying that no one could compare to him. Her love for you... she couldn't move on and knew she had to be 'normal'. Fallon didn't want to risk everything she had with you and loose it because you didn't feel the same way." Jane sighed and shrugged. "He just got pissed and said 'You shall pay dearly'. But what does all this have to do with anything?"

Jane's words about Fallon's feelings sunk in, Regina feeling even more horrible than she had before. She'd knowingly neglected Fallon's feelings for years because she wanted her around but didn't want to love her back non-platonically. "He didn't give you any more clues as to what that payment would be?" She asked. "Rumple... he... cursed you. It's why your heart is failing so quickly."

"I read that he said something along the lines of 'Enjoy her being in your heart while it lasts." Jane's eyes widened slightly. "Lovely, I'm going to loose my love after all."

"You're going to lose a lot more than that if we don't figure out a way to reverse this curse." Regina sighed and sat back, letting go of Jane's hand. "I have one last thing to use against him. If he doesn't want to cooperate, I'll make him pay." She said with a clenched jaw, staring off into the distance.

Jane watched Regina for a moment before her eyes started getting heavy from the pain medication. Closing them, the chief rested.

Regina stood and kissed Jane's forehead before walking out, heading for the basement where the mental patients were kept. The nurse down there greeted her with surprise. "Mayor Mills, I didn't expect to see you for another two days."

"Well, something's come up." Regina walked down to Belle's room and peeked inside. "Linda, I think Ms. French has been in here long enough."

"You... You want to release her?" She asked in even more surprise.

Regina turned to her and nodded. "Yes. I'll be taking her under my wing from now on."

"Okay." Taking the keys, Linda opened the large metal door and allowed Regina inside.  
Belle looked at the mayor and furrowed her brows. "Well, I didn't think I would eva see more than peering eyes from you."

"I think you've been in here long enough to get the help you need. Now I'm giving you a chance. Come on." Regina tilted her head in the direction of the doorway. "Let's go."

Belle slowly got up and walked to Regina then out the room. Taking a deep breath she looked around then back to the woman. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, dear." Regina gave her one of those politician smiles before wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders and leading her out of the hospital, taking her back to her mansion and giving the girl some fake story about them being relatives of some sort. Cousins or some mumbo jumbo.

"The bathroom is right down the hall, dear, if you'd like to get a shower. I'll grab you something to wear."

Belle nodded her head. "A shower would be very nice. Do you have any clothes I could change into?" When Regina gave her some clothes, the girl was off to take a long hot shower.

Regina headed down to the kitchen to make the princess some lunch since she knew the girl didn't get much in the hospital. Definitely nothing of quality. As she chopped up a carrot for a salad, she felt herself losing it for a moment, chopping at it erratically before slamming the knife down on the counter.

She had Rumplestiltskin's one weakness. But now, she wasn't sure what she was going to do with her. Regina had planned to threaten Gold, use Belle against him. But she just didn't have that kind of darkness in her anymore.

It was then that Regina's cell phone rang. Maura on the other end. "Regina! Jane just had a heart attack, her vitals are going down. You need to hurry." Tears were obvious in her voice. "Hurry."

Regina's heart tightened in her own chest painfully as she gripped onto the counter tightly. "I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to leave, almost bumping into Belle. "I need to go. Stay here and get something to eat, watch some TV, do whatever you want. Just stay here." The girl nodded and Regina left, speeding to the hospital and running up to Jane's room where Maura was working on getting Jane's heart started again.

Jane flatlined. Maura completely heartbroken. Turning she saw Regina and shook her head. "I tried. I'm so sorry."

"No." Regina shook her head, tears spilling onto her cheeks as she quickly made her way to Jane. "No, she can't die on me, too." She gently took hold of Jane's face and willed her to open her eyes. "You can't leave me. You can't. I love you, Jane." One of her tears hit her love's cheek as she pressed her forehead to Jane's. "I loved you when you were Fallon and I love you even more now." She pressed her lips to Jane's and everything changed.

Eyes snapped open and Jane sat up quickly with a gasp of air. Blinking a few times she fell back on the bed looking at Regina. When she gained her composer, Jane sat up slightly. "Regina?"

Regina smiled and nodded with wet cheeks, trying to hold back more tears - happy ones this time. She didn't trust herself to speak right at the moment.

"I-I remember. Everything." She sat up more, eventually standing up. Her eyes never left the mayor's. Jane's hand moved to the back of Regina's neck bringing her close. "Fallon's waited a long time for this." She smiled before their lips crashed together.

Regina melted into Jane, their kiss the most passionate yet. She finally had Fallon back, and she could finally give her everything she'd ever wanted. When their lips finally parted, the queen rested her forehead against the knight's. "I love you." She repeated.

There was a bright smile that shown across Fallon's face. "I love you too. Finally you know." There wasn't anything she could do to show the queen just how much. "I feel so much better and I think you should take me home and I'll show you just how much I've longed for you."

Regina smiled and kissed Fallon again lightly, knowing, at this point, that they probably wouldn't make it far. "Then let's go." She whispered and took hold of her lover's hand, beginning to lead her away when Dr. Whale stepped into their path.

"Hello, Queen Regina." He jammed a needle into her neck before either she or Fallon could move, the queen instantly falling back into Fallon's arms, a crowd of hospital staff beginning to gather.

"What did you do to her!?" Fallon screamed as she held Regina close. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Whale gestured to one of the orderlies. "Take our brave knight here and stick her in the jail. As for the queen, well, she'll receive her just punishment at Town Hall, in front of everyone."

"You touch me and I'll break your nose." Jane snarled and the moment someone advanced and touched them, Jane punched him right in the nose, breaking it.

"STOP!" Maura screamed as she pushed through. "I'm the head doctor and what I say goes. Jane, C'mon."

The knight stood up with Regina in her arms and followed Maura out of the room.

Whale was hot on their heels, though, with some of his posse. "She's the Evil Queen. She cursed us all here, took us away from our families. She took you away from your little girl and husband, Alice."

Maura stopped in her tracks and spun to face him. "I know what she did, but she deserves a fair trial, not some mob lynching." She poked him in the chest, backing the other doctor up to give Jane and Regina some space. "I won't stand by and watch you take justice into your own hands."

"She deserves to pay for all the harm she's caused. For decades." Whale growled, getting into the petite blonde's face.

"Back. Off." Maura said fiercely.

Whale narrowed his eyes at all three of them. "You better hurry up before I change my mind."

Jane walked out with Regina in her arms and Maura at her side. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You still need to get her away from the other townspeople who want her head." Maura set her hand on Jane's arm and stopped walking, getting the knight's attention. "Everyone will be looking for her at the mansion or your apartment." She handed Jane her keys. "Take her to my place. I have a family to find, Jane."

She smiled. "Good luck, Maur." With that Jane ran off the best she could and after a mile and a half, she made it to Maura's house without being scene. Laying Regina down on the couch she then locked up and went back over to her lover.

About 20 minutes passed before Regina started to rouse. She slowly sat up and looked at Fallon, clearly a little dazed, her eyes glazed over. "What happened? Where are we?"

"The curse broke, Whale injected you with something to knock you out then I escaped with you and brought you to Maura's. The town wants your head."

"Oh." Regina began to move to get off of the couch when pain shot through her. "Ohhh." She groaned, grabbing her head and laying back down. "My head is killing me." She opened her eyes and looked at Fallon then. "I knew they would want my blood when the curse broke. And I had a feeling it would break soon. That's why I sent Henry with Emma. To keep him safe."

"Good, I was wondering where he was." She lifted Regina's head slightly and sat down underneath it. Fallon started rubbing her temples trying to ease the pain. "I will prove myself as your loyal night once again. I will protect you at all costs. I won't loose you. You did after all save my life."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Fallon." Regina looked up at Jane. "You've always been the one person by my side, who's stood up for me through everything. I tried not to let myself fall in love with you. I knew I'd be putting you in dangers way if I did."

"I was already in danger, babe. Because I loved you. I would have died to protect you and I still would. You're everything to me."

Regina sat up then, grabbed Fallon's cheeks and kissed her deeply. "You and Henry are my world now. I will do everything I can to protect you." She gave the knight's lips a quick peck. "If I had my powers right now, they'd still fear me." She said with a clenched jaw.

Jane kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "You don't have your powers? But the curse broke."

"I know. I don't know why I haven't gotten them back. Maybe it's just going to take some time. Or maybe, since Storybrooke is so different from the Enchanted Forest, there just isn't any magic anymore."

"Maybe." She sighed and put her head against Regina's shoulder. "We'll figure it all out"

"They'll come looking for me." Regina said softly. "Rumplestiltskin will especially be after my head after what I did."

"And I'll fight them off. I'll protect you no matter who comes." Jane kissed her shoulder then her neck. "What did you do to him?"

Regina hugged the warrior to her, resting her chin on Fallon's shoulder for a moment before sitting back. "I kept the woman he loved locked away and made him believe she was dead." She said looking away, actually ashamed saying the words out loud to Jane.

Jane's eyes widened. She didn't like hearing that at all. It was like Tinkerbell all over again. Fallon shook her head and sighed, clearly disappointed. "Is she still locked up?"

"No, I let her out shortly before the curse broke." The queen turned her head so she could see Fallon again and reached out for her hand. "I told you, while you were just Jane, that I'd done horrible things here in Storybrooke. I meant it. I did a lot of awful things. But I don't want to be that anymore."

"I'm glad to hear you wanna change because if you didn't I don't think I could be with you." She chuckled. "I never thought I would say that." Taking a breath, Fallon reached up and placed her hand on the side of her neck. "Does Mr. Gold know she's alive and free?"

"By now?" Regina nodded. "He should. I left Belle at my place when I ran back to the hospital for you. I'm sure she's found him by now. He'll be furious with me when he discovers I kept her hidden away for 28 years as a pawn in my games. I feel bad for hurting Belle in all of this, but Gold's a bastard. He tried to kill you."

Jane sighed and pulled her lover closer. "Well he failed in killing me thanks to you." Leaning in she kissed her lips slowly. "I love you, G." She then kissed her scar, smiling.

"If we weren't in danger and weren't sitting in Maura's house right now, I'd show you just how I feel about you." Regina whispered against her lips, kissing her again softly. "I'd take my time and enjoy you with the knowledge you're now my Fallon and Jane. But I need to make sure Henry is all right."

Jane smiled and kissed Regina once more. "Soon and I can't wait." She moved her hands up the queen's arms and to her sides of her neck. "Go ahead and call. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina nodded and gave Jane an affectionate, warm smile before standing and pulling her cell from her pocket, calling Emma Swan who immediately answered with a 'What the hell?"

"Yes, I know. Henry's book is real and the curse has been lifted. Please tell me he's alright."

"Yeah, he's just fine, completely happy that he was right. How's Jane? I heard she was having heart complications. She's okay right?"

Fallon moved to the window and peaked from the closed blinds. There was a mob moving down the street. She motioned for Regina to look.

Regina talked as she made her way over to the window. "Jane's fine. She was cursed and apparently true love's kiss broke it, along with other things." She peered out the blinds and knew hell was upon them. "Dammit."

"Emma," Regina started, stepping away from the window, "a lot of people want me dead right now. I need you to protect Henry. I'm afraid, because people know he's one of the few things I care about, that a few may try to use him against me. That they might hurt him. "

"You forget, he's my son too and I'll protect him with my life. Don't worry. We're safe. And you two stay safe." She smiled. "So, you were the savior of your own curse huh?" Emma chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "You could say that... just... be careful. Both of you. I-I know he's your son, too. That's why I entrusted Henry to you. I know you and your parents will protect him. Could you just let him know that I love him, and that I'm sorry for lying about the curse."

"I'll tell him and don't worry we'll protect him. Take care."

When they ended the conversation, Jane pulled Regina close. "There are some that won't let anything happen to you. Me, Emma, Maura and I'm sure Red and a few others are on that list because they're friends with me and they know how I feel about you. We have people on our side."

"There's many more who aren't on our side." Regina said quietly as she held Fallon, her cheek pressed to the crook of Jane's neck. "And I'm not sure about Red and some of the others. They may be your friends, but they still hate me."

"Red and I had a falling out in the end... Her loyalty was to Snow, mine of course was to you. I don't know that now that the curse is broken if she is still my friend."

"I hope so." Regina said sincerely. "I know you value her as a friend. That you care about her. I imagine it'd be hard to just throw away years of friendship Maybe you should just try speaking with her in private."

"I will, just not right now. I have someone more important to look after at the moment." She smiled

Regina smiled, but the moment was ruined by pounding at the front door. "We know you're in there, Queen Regina! Come out or we'll come in!" A gruff voice yelled.

"Shh..." Jane whispered. "C'mere." She grabbed Regina's hand and ran up the stairs to Maura's bedroom. There was a hidden space in the woman's already large walk in closet. Going in, she opened up the passage and moved herself and Regina in. It was cramped but efficient.

"A part of me is very curious as to why you know so much about Maura's home, but right now I'm just really grateful." Regina whispered, shutting up when she heard the front door bust open, the sound of heavy footsteps beginning to run around the house.

"She's my best friend remember?" Jane smirked then pulled Regina close after hearing them break in. Completely silent in the closet as the foot steps neared the bedroom.

They could hear members of the posse stomping around the bedroom, someone making their way into the closet and pacing for what seemed like hours before the footsteps finally disappeared down the stairs, Regina letting out the breath she had been holding. "Do you think they're gone yet?"

Jane shook her head. "I doubt it." She whispered and moved her hand up and down Regina's back to calm her. The two stayed in the closet for another ten minutes before Jane slowly peeked out and looked around the bedroom then the upstairs. She came back for Regina and led her out. "I think their gone."

"I'm not a fan of feeling like a trapped animal. I need to come up with some sort of plan." Regina froze when there were more footsteps downstairs.

"Jane! Regina!" It was Maura.

The mayor looked at her girlfriend relieved and then headed downstairs with her, the doctor sighing with relief when she saw them.

"Good. They didn't get to you."

Jane walked up to her friend and kissed her cheek then hugged her. "I know I said it was stupid to have an odd secret room in your closet that you don't use but thank you for putting it in. It isn't stupid after all."

"It'll make you think twice about making fun of me." Maura smiled and then looked over at Regina. "I'm not one of your fans right now. You helped keep me apart from my family for years. But Jane loves you-"

"And you said you were looking for a way to break the curse since you'd found your happy ending." Jefferson added as he walked in, Grace running ahead of him to hug her mother. "I don't know if you were telling the truth at the time. You're deceptive, manipulative." He said with a clenched jaw. "But you did it. You broke the curse and I have my family back. So, while we don't like you very much, we're one of the few allies you have."

Regina inhaled deeply, accepting the hand she'd been dealt at the moment, and nodded. "Thank you."

Fallon looked to her Queen and smiled brightly. "We're gonna be okay. All of us." Looking back at Maura and Jefferson she smirked "I'm glad you found each other. Officially." She smirked.

Maura smiled. "We have a lot to talk about when things settle down. Until then, we should probably get going."

"You both can stay with us back at my home in the woods. It's more secluded and the townspeople tend to think of me as crazy so they generally stay away." Jefferson said.

"Always have a crazy person on your side. They come in handy." Jane smirked and took Regina's hand. "Thank you." She told him before they snuck out of the house and made their way to the woods.

Once they were back at Jefferson's place, the Mad Hatter began to make some lunch with the assistance of his wife while their daughter sat and talked with both her parents. Regina and Jane sat in the living room in silence, the former Evil Queen watching the family from where she sat. "They seem so happy now, while I was content for years with keeping them apart."

"We all make mistakes. What matters now is that they found each other and are completely happy now. I've never seen a smile like that on Maura's face before now." Jane said staring at her best friend.

Regina looked from the family in the kitchen to her girlfriend and smiled softly. "I'm glad you're back and not just balking at all of the misery I caused, but instead reminding me that things can still get better." She turned her head to watch the family again. "Can you believe Maura is a mother? She didn't seem much the type here in Storybrooke."

Jane smiled. "She's always had a huge heart so her being a mother doesn't surprise me. Yeah she was quirky but amazing with the children that came into the hospital." The knight looked over to Regina and gazed. "I've always seen then good in you and call me optimistic but I always think of the bright side to situations."

"You are extremely optimistic, because for a long time, I'm not sure if there really was any good left in me. I've always had a soft spot for you, but other than that, my heart was black. Not even you could stop me from completing the most horrific of crimes." Regina said quietly.

"I could have stopped you..." Fallon looked down. "I could've but instead I did what you commanded because I didn't want you to have any reason to toss me away."

"Back then... I might have. Or I might've actually begun to truly consider your feelings and thoughts." Regina looked back to Fallon. "I needed someone who cared about me, whom I cared about, to stand up to me and not fold under the pressure of a stern look or harsh words. I needed someone like you to firmly challenge my motivations and actions. But at the end of the day, all my actions were my own. I'm the one who takes credit for all the harm caused."

"If I would have stood up to you more and firmer, the curse may not have been enacted, all those people wouldn't have died." Jane sighed with a shrug. "But you were all I had, I couldn't risk loosing you." Looking at Regina, "And I may have been able to show you that you could've had the next best thing to Daniel. But the past is the past and it's meant to stay there for a reason. Whatever reason that may be."

Regina nodded and looked away. "You're right. But you're not the next best thing." She added looking right into Fallon's eyes, moving close and resting her hands on the base of Jane's strong jaw. "You're just as good as he was and your own person. When I look at you, I don't see Daniel anymore. I just see you and how much I love you."

With the first line, there was slight heartbreak written on Jane's face but hearing the rest of it there was a sweet smile that spread across her lips. Turning her face she kissed on of Regina's palms then brought the woman to sit in her lap. Wrapping her arms around the queen, Fallon kissed her lightly before resting her cheek against the woman's chest, the knight's head right under the mayor's chin. "You're so special to me and I love you more than a chubby kid loves McDonald's."

Regina chuckled, the vibration of it reverberating through her chest beneath Jane's cheek. "I love you that much, too." She held her best friend and lover for a long moment before kissing the top of her head and pulling back a bit so she could see her. "I'm going to have to face the townspeople sooner than later. I want you to promise me that you won't get yourself hurt or worse protecting me."

Looking up at Regina, Jane shook her head. "You know I can't promise that. I've been by your side protecting you for years, I'm not about to stop now."

Regina sighed and kissed the knight softly. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

**On to the next chapter!**

**Reviews are Rane babies! Just say'n.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So how do you wanna do this? Hold a proper meeting or just go and stand out in the middle of the town and wait? Either way could be just as dangerous."

"Yes, I imagine so. But... I think just going out and standing in the middle of town would be even moreso. I'll send message that I want to meet and give the town some time to cool off before turning myself over." Regina said, still trying to summon her magic but failing to do so. She'd been trying for two days, periodically checking in with Emma to see how Henry was.

"Okay. We'll do it that way." Jane took Regina's fingers and kissed the tips. "We'll get through this. I promise." She offered a smile. "How's Henry?"

Regina forced a smile and nodded, even though she had a feeling this whole situation may end up much like the Enchanted Forest's decided fate for her before Snow stepped in. "Henry's doing well. And from the sounds of it, he actually misses me. Who would've ever thought." She chuckled.

"Good. I'll see if I can sneak you over there later." Jane supported.

Regina's smile was genuine then. "That'd be wonderful. I really do miss him." She turned her head and looked out over the small lake they were sitting by. The couple had spent a lot of time apart from Maura and her family, wanting to give them their space while getting to spend quiet afternoons and evenings together themselves.

"I know you do." Moving close beside Regina, she laced their fingers. "You wanna take a dip?"

The former mayor nodded. "I do, actually. I just wish it had a waterfall." She smiled over at her lover, remembering their night together when Fallon met Oden for the first time.

She stood and began the process of stripping down.

Jane smiled and nodded. "That would be perfect." Standing, Fallon took her clothes off and dropped them to the ground and followed Regina in. Fallon couldn't take her eyes off of the queen. The innocence she once was was back. "You're so beautiful." The knight said as they were just buttock high in water.

"So are you, Fallon." Regina smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at her lover appreciatively. "I wasn't the only woman in that castle the men desired. And you, my love, had quite the way with the ladies if memory serves me correctly." Regina lowered herself down into the water slowly.

Fallon smiled sweetly and moved closer to Regina. She was only with one woman in the Enchanted Forest and that was because she was trying to forget her love with Regina. "Ah yes, here, in Storybrooke, I believe I could turn any woman if only just for one night."

Regina laughed and splashed her lover playfully. "Undoubtedly so. Do you know how many complaints I had to field about you, Chief? Young women coming in complaining that you'd seduced them and then left them. Poor, naive girls." She winked.

"Really? I got complaints? Ah so now I know why you finally decided to go out with me. To follow up and see for yourself just how big of a womanizer I truly was."

"Perhaps I wanted to see what all the talk was about. While they did complain, they also did quite a bit of gushing about your skills. My curiosity was piqued." Regina swam closer and stopped just a couple of feet from Fallon. "Actually, I could feel a shift in the air and was tired of fighting what I felt. Your persistence paid off."

"Well persistence always pays off." Jane smirked. "So you know how Jane Rizzoli is, why don't we let her have a break and give Fallon a chance to please you in the way she's always dreamed of?"

Regina smiled softly and nodded. "I think that's doable." She closed the distance between them and kissed her girlfriend with all the affection she had for her.

Burying her fingers in short, soft hair, Fallon hummed as she kissed the woman of her dreams. Moving one hand down to the small of Regina's back, their bodies now were pressed against each other firmly.

Their first time together wasn't gentle. It was passionate, but rough, almost animalistic. And now that Regina had Fallon back, she wanted to take her time and show her how much she loved her. She kissed her right out of the shallows back onto land and only broke the kiss to grab the blanket they'd brought with them for a picnic, spreading it out on the ground. When she looked back up at Fallon watching her, Regina almost felt like that naive teenage girl she'd been when they'd first met, butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

As Regina was still in the position to spread the blanket out, Fallon moved to kneel beside her and planted slow, long kisses on her back and side. Cherishing each inch she kissed. Finally laying the Queen down, the knight moved on top of her, knee between Regina's legs. Lips reached hers, Fallon kissing her passionately. This night was more special than any other time they made love. This was Fallon's first time with her best friend.

Regina made sure to kiss, or at least touch, every inch of Fallon's body, paying special attention to her scars and whispering 'I love yous' every time her lips were near an ear. Their night together was more tender than it'd ever been, but just as powerful, Regina making sure everything she felt bled through each kiss and each caress. This is where she was supposed to be. By Fallon's side as an equal, not her superior.

Fallon laid her head on Regina's chest. Limbs tangled and sweat slowly drying. She could hear her heart beat slow down from its high. With a smile on her face, the Knight's finger drew lazy circles on her Queen's belly.

Regina hummed contently and ran her fingertips up and down Fallon's arm. "I could spend every night of the rest of my life like this."

"Me too." Looking up at her lover Fallon smiled. "This night... is worth it all." Leaning up she kissed Regina deeply.

The couple fell asleep out in the woods, all tangled up and rolled tight into the blanket. When Regina opened her eyes, her cheek was resting against the knight's chest. She sighed contently and fought the urge to return to her pleasant dreams before actually sitting up.

Jane's eyes opened when Regina sat up. Stretching, she grinned sleepily as her fingertips moved up and down Regina's back as she laid beside her. "Good morning, babe."

"Mmm, good morning." Regina smiled lazily and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend softly. Once, twice, three times, the third lingering. She rubbed noses afterward and then smiled again as she looked down at Jane. "I love you."

Fallon happily kissed her back each time and sat up beside Regina, running her fingers through her hair. "I love you more."

"That, my dear, is ridiculous." Regina kissed Fallon again before she could object. "Perhaps you've loved me longer, but you definitely don't love me anymore than I love you. I'm sure of it."

"Oh is that..." She brought Regina to straddle her waist before finishing her sentence, "...so?" Rough hands moved up the Mayor's sides before her thumbs reached pert nipples, teasing and massaging them.

Regina's eyelids fluttered shut, the queen moaning her approval. "Yes." She nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

One arm wrapped around the small Regina's back and her other hand supported her upper as Fallon leaned the queen back and took a nipple in her mouth and sucked, nibbled, swirled and popped.

Regina quickly turned into a squirming, writhing, panting mess that didn't even try to keep her moans and whimpers quiet. She let them out as she dug her nails into Jane's back and jutted her chest out even more for her lover.

Jane then pulled back and blew cold air on the nipple she just played with ten dove in for the other. The chief was determined to make the woman cum without even touching below her navel.

She was close to that goal, Regina already feeling close to bursting at the seams when she felt the cold air on her heated flesh. Jane knew her body well, and soon the queen was climaxing without ever being touched below the belt, a raspy moan escaping her lips.

"Moan my name. I wanna hear it." Fallon groaned as she bit down on her weaker nipple.

Regina cried out and then tugged at Jane's wild mane. "Fallon." She moaned. "God, don't stop."

Hearing her name being screamed out loud gave Fallon a second wind. Flipping them quickly, the knight went down on her queen and ate her out in the most amazing way possible.

Regina bucked her hips against the knight and tangled her hand in dark curls as her lover worked her own brand of magic. She cried out Fallon's name over and over again when she came for the second time in just minutes.

Kissing her way up Regina's torso, Fallon smiled and planted her lips upon hers. "Mm best morning ever."

Regina took a deep, calming breath and smiled. "Agreed. We should definitely have more like it."

"Oh yeah." She smiled down at Regina. "Wanna go see Henry?"

Regina's smile grew even brighter. "Yes." She kissed Jane on the lips soundly and then gently pushed her off so she could get up and get dressed.

Jane chuckled and helped Regina up. Grabbing her faux leg, Fallon strapped it back on and sighed before she grabbed her clothes and got dressed. "I know a trail from here that leads close to where Emma lives."

"Then lead the way, love." Regina walked with Jane back into town, slipping in unseen, and made her way to Emma's apartment, knocking on the door.

Emma had looked through the peephole and smiled. Calling Henry to the door she allowed him to open it. Jane stood behind and to the side of her girlfriend so the boy could get to his mother faster.

"Mom!" Henry smiled brightly and ran forward to throw his arms around Regina's waist, the queen taken slightly off guard by the impact. But she wrapped her arms around him tightly, kissed the top of his head and then set her chin there, a little too emotional to speak at the moment.

Jane smiled sweetly then went to greet Emma. When she did the brunette saw her. "Red..."

_"How can you stay here with her knowing what she tried to do!?" Red yelled. "That huntsman was sent to cut out Snow's heart by order of the queen, Fallon. She tried to have an innocent girl killed." _

"_Regina is my best friend! She's all I have and I'm not leaving her! Ever. Snow isn't so innocent. Because of her my brother is dead." The knight yelled back._

_"I'm sorry about your brother. I am. But Snow was just a girl! She made a mistake!" Red walked to Fallon and cupped her cheeks gently to look her right in the eyes. "She's not all you have. You have me. And I-I love you, Fallon." _

_Fallon was stunned and slowly stepped back, her face sliding out of Red's hands. "You shouldn't. We discussed that all it was was sex between friends. Yes, I love being with you but, my heart belongs to another."_

_Red dropped her hands to her sides, her face showing her hurt clearly. "I know all I was supposed to be to you, but it doesn't change the way my feelings have evolved over the years. Regina will never love you back. Not the way you want. Not when she is so mad with rage for one person." _

_"I'm sorry but you may not see it but by her side is where I belong. I can't betray her. I can't just stop loving my queen." She took a deep breath. "You have been a great friend, Red, but I-I don't think we should see each other anymore. Our loyalties are laid completely opposite." _

_"That much has become clear, friend. I will not align myself with a woman who'd kill an entire village in the name of revenge. Snow is my friend, too, and I choose to stand with her. I just hope your soul isn't blackened beyond repair." Red backed away to put even more distance between them. "The next time you and I meet could prove deadly, Fallon. Remember this day, when you could've made a much different choice, when it comes." _

Jane moved forward. "So... is this the deadly reunion?" The chief asked her once friend and lover.

"No." Red shook her head. "Regina is no longer a threat. As long as she stays that way, you and I can avoid that deadly exchange."

Fallon took another step closer. "Well, can I maybe get a hug?"

"This doesn't mean we're friends again, Fallon. You've done a lot of horrible things in the name of your queen. We've reached a truce for the time being. I won't turn you both over to the town and you'll both stay out of trouble."

"I take that as a no." Jane sighed and nodded. "Thanks." She then turned back around and watched Regina with Henry. There was so much she gave up for the queen and yet gained so much after all. There was an air about Fallon that changed that moment.

Red bid Emma farewell and told Henry goodbye as she left, the boy questioning her exit with the raise of his brow much like his mother did when she wondered about something. But then he turned his attention back to Regina and Jane. "So how'd you two get away from the mob? I heard them looking for you."

"Dr. Isles had a hidden room in her closet. Luckily she allowed us to stay there for a bit. Now we're at her husband's place... Uh Jefferson's place."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Maura is married to that wacko? He doesn't seem her type." Then it hit the sheriff. "Er, wait, he's not as crazy as I made him out to be. He was right about the curse. My bad."

"She's Alice. And in the Enchanted Forest she fell in love with and married the Mad Hatter. He wasn't so mad then. He didn't get that way until she got stuck in a different universe." Henry quickly added, Regina's brow quirking at that.

"Sometimes I think you know more about the Enchanted Forest than I." The queen added with the hint of a smile, Henry grinning at his adopted mom.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. Henry was so cute and so full of knowledge. She smiled down at the boy then looked away, around Emma's place. Her smile faded as her thoughts wandered

Henry began to pull his mom away but Regina happened to glance over her shoulder and spot Jane's far off glance, her smile fading slightly. Things hadn't gone well with her knight and the wolf, and she figured that's what was bothering Jane. But she didn't say anything for the time being, just let Henry pull her to the living room to sit and talk.

Emma was the one to actually make her way to Jane and bump shoulders lightly. "Hey, you okay? Seems Ruby and you have a past of your own."

Jane was startled slightly out of her train of thought and looked at her blonde friend. "Huh? Oh... yeah. We do and our friendship didn't end well. Loyalties. Mine was to Regina and her's was to Snow."

"Can't you just make up?" Emma shrugged. "I like the both of ya. It'd be nice if we could all be in one room together without wanting to choke the other."

"It's... not that easy, Em."

"Why not?" Emma sighed. "Regina's not all evil and crazy now. You don't have to choose one allegiance over the other anymore."

"Red was in love with me.." She whispered but apparently not quiet enough.

Regina looked up from the book Henry was showing her to the other women in the room, having heard Jane's confession. She'd known about her physical relationship with the wolf but didn't think there'd ever been any real feelings involved.

Emma's brows shot up, her mouth hanging open for a moment. "You guys had a thing, thing?"

"For me it was sex only. I was trying to get my mind and emotions off of the queen. Apparently it became more for Red. I-I didn't return her feelings and instead of turning my back on Regina like she wanted me too, I stayed and let her go."

"Was it just physical all the time? Like two rabbits going at it?" Emma leaned close and whispered. "Or were the two of you actually friends?"

"We were friendly rabbits." She chuckled. Jane looked at her and smiled lightly. "We became friends. I liked her a lot but my heart belonged to the one that had no clue I loved her."

"Well, Regina definitely knows now." Emma grinned. "And I'm sure Red will get over you and find someone else nice to date. After things calm down."

"Yeah." She forced a small smile then looked at her girlfriend and smiled a little brighter. "I'm glad I don't have to hide it anymore."

Emma followed Jane's line of sight and smiled herself. "I didn't think I'd ever see Regina in a happy relationship. She doesn't boss you around, does she?" She chuckled.

Fallon chuckled. "Not anymore."

Emma laughed even harder at that. "Right, right. Your queen and all."

She laughed with a nod. "Yes she is. In more ways than one."

Emma smiled. "So Maura is Alice in Wonderland and married to Jefferson? I never saw that one coming."

"Yeah... I didn't either." Jane laughed with a shake of her head. "And sorry about stealing your thunder, savior."

"Eh, it's alright." Emma shrugged. "I'm not very good at taking care of other people so having that kind of responsibility would just be a little much for me."

The firefighter chuckled. "Good. Glad there's no hard feelings between us."

"So tell me about the new you. Do you still feel like Jane or do you feel more like Fallon. Orrr... do you feel like you have multiple personalities?" She chuckled.

Jane laughed. "It feels like I finally have a past." She smiled. "It feels good to not be so lost. Yeah, I wish I didn't remember some of it but, its who I am and I accept that."

"Take what you know now and learn from it, so you don't repeat your biggest mistakes. It's something I've learned the hard way." Emma said, looking over at her son with his other mother.

"I think everything happens for a reason but I won't ever be a doormat again. I'm going to stand up for what I believe in now."

"I'm glad to hear it." Emma smiled. "Would you and Regina be okay with Henry if I ran out to meet Mary Margaret and David for just a bit? We're trying to work out a plan of safety for your queen."

"Sure." Jane smiled. I'm sure Regina would like more time with him anyway. And keep me posted throughout the meeting, would ya?"

"Absolutely." Emma nodded and grabbed her red leather jacket, sneaking up behind Henry to kiss the top of his head. "I'll see ya later, 'k? I'm gonna go see MM and David now."

"Okay!" He smiled. "Be careful."

Fallon sat down beside Regina after locking up behind Emma's departure.

The queen was listening to Henry closely as he told a story, but she slipped her hand into Jane's, intertwining their fingers and holding her hand all throughout their conversation.

Jane moved closer to Regina listened as well. Him talking about the fun Emma was letting him have, taking his mind off the current situation.

"I'm glad you've been having a good time with Emma. Once things settle down, you can come home with me again if you'd like." Regina said the last of it quietly, unsure of how Henry felt about her truly being the Evil Queen from his book.

Henry nodded his head. "Maybe the two of you can do a joint custody. I mean share me equally, maybe? Or since Emma is the sheriff she may not have enough time so you can keep me more."

Regina certainly didn't WANT to share her son with the blonde. Especially since she had every intention of involving Fallon in their life permanently. She'd rather it just be the three of them. But Henry clearly loved his biological mother very much and it was time to truly pay attention to what he wanted. "Maybe. We'll discuss the details of such an arrangement later. When Emma gets back."

Henry nodded his head with a grin. "Cool."

Fallon rested her forehead against Regina's temple. "When all this drama passes, I'm going to take you out on the date of your dreams." She whispered.

"You've already taken me out on amazing dates. Next time, I want to take you out." Regina whispered as she turned her head to her lover and best friend, their eyes locking. "It'll just have to wait a while."

"You take me out?" Fallon smiled. "Hm, this could get interesting." Leaning in she kissed her lightly.

Regina smiled. "Interesting? How so? Besides the fact I'm always interesting." She teased.

Jane chuckled. "It'll just be interesting to see what you come up with. I can't wait, though."

Emma let the couple stay the night, and once she and Henry were asleep, Regina took the opportunity to talk with Jane about Red. Lying next to her in the bed the Charmings used to share, she leaned close and whispered softly. "So you and Red Riding Hood... it was more than I'd originally given it credit?"

Fallon was quiet for a moment before nodding slightly. "Yeah, We liked each other but she broke the rules and fell in love with me. It hurt to let her go, but I did it for you. Everythng I've ever done was for you."

"I know. I don't deserve you, Fallon, but I'm extremely grateful to have you. And I can't really blame Red for breaking the rules. It's hard not to fall in love with you." Regina said softly.

The knight smiled and kissed Regina's head. "I'm glad you and I met when we were young, that way I was able to fall in love with you before you freaked out. Because after that you were hard to fall in love with... but I knew your true heart."

"I was hard to love for a long time. But luckily enough, I had you, who never doubted I'd one day find my way again. Tell me, when did you realize you loved me?" Regina was still curious about the exact moment.

"The exact moment?"

"_Ssptt. Regina. Hey wake up." Fallon whispered to the sleeping girl. She had climbed up to her window and snuck inside._

_"Mmm, I don't want to." Regina mumbled as she blindly swatted at her friend. "I was just in the middle of an amazing dream." _

_Fallon chuckled then pulled on her friend's hand. "I'm dreadfully sorry but I want you to come with me. I've been wanting to show you this for a very long time. Please?"_

_Regina sighed but rolled to face Fallon, blowing some of the long, dark hair out of her face. "Fine, but this better be good." It was said seriously, but the smile on Regina's face made it clear she was just giving her friend a hard time. The young noblewoman sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Just give me a moment to dress?" _

"_Of course, but hurry, we only have an hour, tops."_

Once the sleepy woman was ready, Fallon took her friend and climbed back down to the ground and mounted the horse that was ready for the trip. After mounting, the blacksmith cantered to the woods and followed the trail she made to lead her back to the spot she found about a month ago."

_Regina had wrapped her arms around Fallon's waist and was holding on tightly, her cheek pressed to the other girl's shoulder blade. She watched as they whirled by trees, the sky still dark as the sun hadn't yet begun to rise. "Where are we going?" She turned her head and set her chin on Fallon's shoulder. _

_Fallon laughed. "Be patient, dearheart. We're almost there." They rode together for another fifteen minutes until they came to the very top of the hill. It was clear of all trees._

Dismounting in the dark, she helped Regina down then sat down on the peak. 

_The sun soon began to peak, early morning's first rays of light beginning to appear, and Regina gasped at its beauty. "I haven't seen a sunrise this clearly in perhaps ever." She looked over at Fallon, the wind blowing hair across her face slightly, and smiled. "Thank you for dragging me out of bed for this, Fallon." _

_When Fallon looked to the one beside her, words escaped her mind. The yellow and orange light on Regina's face in in her eyes was absolutely breathtaking. The way the wind rustled through her hair was angelic. The girl was staring at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and it wasn't the sunset._

_"Fallon, are you alright?" Regina asked, worried. _

"_Never been better." She smiled._

"And that was the moment I fell in love with you. Never looked back."

Regina smiled. "That soon, huh? It definitely took me a while to see it. I was pretty blind back then."

"Yeah, you were an angel. My angel." Jane chuckled. "My beautiful blind angel."

Regina laughed and kissed Fallon's cheek. "I'm tired of hiding, Fallon. It's certainly not what you deserve. Perhaps tomorrow should be the day I confront my mob."

Jane smiled and held her closely. "And I'll be right there beside you and so will Emma and Maura. We'll be okay. I promise."

Regina nodded and snuggled against her girlfriend. "Before we go, though, there's something I want to show you. You'll see tomorrow."

Jane raised her brow. "Oh? Would I be wasting my breath if I asked what it was? Or even for a hint?"

"You've already wasted too much wondering." Regina smirked. "As previously stated, love, you'll see tomorrow." She teased.

She chuckled and ran her fingertips along Regina's arm. "Well then I guess this is like Christmas morning. The faster I get to sleep the sooner I can experience whatever it is you wanna show me."

"That's right. So sweet dreams, Fallon." Regina smiled and kissed her love, getting comfortable afterwards and closing her eyes.

"G'night, dearheart." The knight snugged into Regina with a smile on her lips. Though there was a mob wanting the queen's head, inside these walls Fallon was very happy.

The next morning, Regina woke Jane before the sun had come up, when others in Storybrooke were still asleep. "Hey, let's go while it's still dark." She whispered softly in her ear, the fire chief still obviously sleepy. "We can slip out of here without being seen."

Taking a breath, Jane stretched and yawned. "Mm... where are we going?" She whispered as she turned and snuggled into the mayor's breasts. "Comfy."

Regina chuckled softly. "I'm still not telling you, and I know you're comfy but we need to get moving." She leaned back and then gently took hold of Jane's chin to tilt her head up and kiss her. "You'll see soon enough."

She smiled up at her lover then nodded lightly before planting kisses on her neck and collar. "Okay, we better hurry then."

Getting up, Jane pulled up her jeans, slid on her boots and just left her white tank on. "Ready when you are."

Regina looked Jane over slowly, from toe to head and smiled. "Oh I'm ready." She climbed out of bed already dressed, having woke up before Fallon, and took hold of her girlfriend's hand, leading her to the front door and out of the apartment - toward the woods.

Jane followed Regina out to the woods and laced her fingers with hers. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"That's clear, dear." Regina stopped and turned to face Jane, her face serious. "I just hope you know how much I really love you. I wasn't always as good to you as I should have been, but I plan to spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Fallon nodded her head. "I know you will, even if I told you it was okay and that all that matters is that you love me now." She put her head to Regina's and smiled. "C'mon sweetheart. Lets get to where ever you wanna go before someone finds us."

Regina nodded before turning to lead Fallon onwards. They walked together until they reached a lake with a waterfall, much like the one they'd spent the night beside after Fallon's knightly ball. And standing near the water's edge was a white wolf.

Fallon's eyes fell on the white beast. "Oden." She called out with surprise and a smile on her face. When he saw her, the wolf started running. Dropping to her knees she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Regina smiled as she watched the two, the wolf licking his friend in greeting, tail wagging full speed much like an excited puppy when its owner arrived home from a long day at work. "He's definitely missed you."

Jane laughed. "And I've missed him." Standing up she smiled at Regina. "How did you find him?"

"I have my ways." Regina smiled. "Let's just leave it at that. The mystery is half the fun."

Fallon pulled her girl close and held her in a hug. "Thank you." Pulling back slightly she kissed her then looked down at her newly found friend and pat his head.

Oden panted happily and Regina grabbed Fallon's hand to lead her toward the water. "The sun should be coming up soon. It'll be pretty here."

The knight walked to the water's edge and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "And you'll make it all the mobetta." She chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

Regina smiled and leaned into her lover. "Sunrises are apparently my friend. I'll use them to my advantage as much as possible."

Standing on the water's edge as the sun slowly peaked up, Fallon squeezed Regina lightly and whispered in her ear. "Marry me."

***Gasp!* A proposal?! Hmm what will the answer be?**

**Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Regina pulled away just enough to look at Jane, the surprise clear on her face. "The townspeople could very well want my head, but if things work out, I will marry you, Fallon."

Fallon smiled brightly and kissed he lightly. "When all this is over," she kissed Regina once more, "I will make you the happiest woman alive. I promise."

"You already have." Regina said as she looked into Fallon's eyes, her own honey orbs soon falling to Jane's lips before she leaned in to kiss her softly.

Their walk into town was a solemn one, and it didn't take long for residents to notice their Evil Queen. One whispered to another and soon there was a large gathering of townspeople. "You wanted your Evil Queen. Well here I am."

Jane's hand was connected with Regina's to show everyone that the queen wasn't alone in this.

Whale smirked. "Tell me, Queen, do you have magic?"

"No. I've come peacefully, to face judgement for my crimes." Regina said without any inflection. She squeezed Jane's hand lightly, wondering if not saying goodbye to Henry this morning was really for the best. She was worried her resolve to turn herself in would break if she had.

Fallon stepped up slightly. "I'm here to tell you that the queen has changed for the better. She's no longer evil..."

"But she must pay for her crimes!" One of the townspeople shouted. 

"Hmm... exile or burned at the stake?" Whale asked turning to the villagers.

"She's already been banished! And all she did was come back with the curse! Burn her!" One shouted, others following in his steed. Whale turned to the couple and grinned. "Well, the people have spoken, your majesty."

Former soldiers surrounded the pair, grabbing hold of both Fallon and Regina pulling them apart. "Don't you harm her!" Regina yelled. "She's done nothing in the past but follow orders."

"Regina!" She yelled and fought against the men, only to have one of them kick her in her faux leg sending her to the ground.

"That is right. She took orders to kill the people of the enchanted forest. She's no better than this bitch. Burn them both!"

"Noo!" Regina screamed. She looked right at Whale, fire in her eyes. "Let her go. I turned myself in. I could've just stayed hidden where you never would've gotten your justice. If you're going to punish her, there are hundreds of others who did my bidding."

He smirked. "But the others aren't here are they? And who's better to burn with you than your right hand soldier?"

Fallon stood up and fought off the soldiers the best she could and finally broke free and ran straight for Whale, knocking him down. "She will not die!" She practically growled her words.

There were more men who quickly grabbed ahold of Fallon, restraining her tightly. Whale stood and got in her face. "Snow White has given Regina multiple chances and she's failed each one. She must be stopped. And if you want to fight us, you can join her in eternal slumber."

"I'm not living my life without her, so you're gonna have to kill me too." She then headbutted the doctor.

Whale groaned and held his forehead as one of the soldiers hit Fallon over the head with a blunt object. "Someone start preparing the stakes. And throw them in jail for the time being." Frankenstein ordered.

It was then a cloud of purple dust could be seen in the horizon, the citizens of Storybrooke screaming and pointing. Regina looked back at it and grinned darkly. She wouldn't let them kill Fallon.

Jane had gone limp in the men's grasps. She was unaware that she was being dragged to the sheriff's office. Unaware that magic was coming.

The cloud hit the group and Regina inhaled deeply, her eyes flashing purple when she opened them again. She looked back at Whale with a hateful sneer and shoved the men restraining her back with a wave of energy. "You've brought this upon yourself." She said darkly before a fireball appeared in her hand.

"Regina, wait!" It was the blonde savior. And right behind her was Henry.

The look on Regina's face softened considerably as she let the fire dissipate. "Just let Fallon go and no more harm will befall anyone." She said to Whale.

The men dropped Fallon to the ground and backed off.

Emma walked to stand beside Regina. "She's not dying." She told Whale. "I'm the sheriff and I say what we should do with her."

"You serve justice the way you were taught, which is much different from the Enchanted Forest. She should be executed." Whale growled.

Regina quickly made her way over to Fallon, squatting beside her and pulling her into her arms. "You're safe now, love."

Henry was soon beside Regina, looking down at Jane. "Is she okay?"

The former queen nodded. "She will be."

Emma moved in front of Victor. "Well guess what, we're not in the Enchanted forest. We're in the real world and we can't just execute someone when we feel like it."

"Fine, Sheriff, have it your way." Whale backed away and motioned for others to follow. He stopped next to Regina and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You won't always be surrounded by your only allies, your majesty. Until then."

Regina looked up at him with a deep scowl. "We shall see."

After a few minutes, Jane's eyes opened slowly. "Regina?" She questioned then looked around to see Henry and Emma. "Hey." Sitting up, carefully she rubbed her head. "Ow."

"The plan's changed. I am not handing myself over to those imbeciles." Regina said cooly, helping Fallon stand.

"Good." Jane smirked.

Emma shifted from one foot the other and glanced around. "I suggest we go someplace a little more private."

The four went to Emma's apartment and sat down. Henry was munching on a pop-tart at the kitchen island. Fallon sat beside Regina. "These people wont give up easily. They want her head and I'll die before they take it."

"I'll help make sure that doesn't happen." Emma said as she took a seat herself. "Besides the earlier display of fireballs, I've noticed a change in our mayor. I'm not gonna just hand the queen over to the angry mob."

Regina sat quietly, staring at a spot on the counter in front of her. Henry soon moved beside her and took her hand. "It'll be okay, Mom. You're not evil anymore, and the good guys win in the end."

Fallon smiled down at Henry then up at Regina. "He's right you know. It's time to create our own ending in the book."

"Perhaps it is." Regina smiled, looking down at her son and giving the top of his head a kiss. "So what should we do about the angry townsfolk?"

"Wait until they cool down is all we can do. But if we don't find some way to punish you, I'm sure we'll have a revolt on our hands." Emma mentioned.

"I won't be locked up. I have a family now, and I'm not the same person I was when I cast that curse. No one's bothered Rumplestiltskin, have they? He was just as bad as I." Regina said calmly.

"We'll just have to prove to them that she is no longer a threat to their lives and happiness."

"How do we do that?" Emma asked Fallon. "She was about to torch a few dozen townsfolk to protect you less than an hour ago. I don't think that painted a picture of nonthreatening."

"Wait.. what?" Fallon asked and looked toward Regina with furrowed brows. "You have magic?"

"I do now." She shrugged. "Somehow, magic is back in Storybrooke. And just in time to deal with them."

She nodded her head. "Just as long as you don't do anything that you can't come back from."

Henry looked at Regina a little concerned, too. He knew magic had played a hand in corrupting her.

"I'll be fine. I won't go back to being that again." She said.

"Okay... I trust you." She smiled and put her arm around Regina then looked back up at Emma. "Where is Rumplestilskin?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "I saw him once with Belle - I still can't believe he's her beast - and that's it. Do you think he brought magic back?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Regina responded.

"I wouldn't be surprised either." Fallon said. "But now that its back... I can only imagine what he'll do with it."

"The people should fear him more than I." Regina said, sitting back and thinking about all the little imp could do now with that magic.

"Maybe we can use him. If you protect the people with your magic from the dark one, maybe they'll finally begin to trust you." Jane said and Henry nodded in agreement.

"Or I could just let him do as he pleases to them all instead." She grinned, not completely over her darker tendencies. Change wasn't a piece of cake, afterall.

"You could but is that really what needs to happen? I don't think so. I've got making up to do as well. I wasn't exactly good back then."

"You've always been good. You just did bad things." Regina added. "Things I made you do."

"I didn't have to do those things, you didn't hold a fireball to my head." She smiled. "But I still did them and I still ordered my to do those things because I didn't want to loose you. No one mattered to me but you."

"I know." Regina said softly, looking into Jane's eyes. "You were my best soldier, my loyal knight."

Emma could see how mushy the two were getting and decided to move away. "Alright, how about we go for a walk, Henry, and give these two some time to talk plans."

Henry hopped down and nodded. "Okay. They're starting to get lubbydubby anyway." He chuckled with a shake of his head then left the apartment with Emma.

Once gone, Fallon leaned in and kissed Regina soundly. "I'm still your loyal knight."

"You'll always be MY knight." Regina said before leaning in and kissing Fallon again. She tugged her closer by the lapel of her jacket, deepening the kiss.

Jane moaned softly against her lips. The queen was always her weakness as well as her strength. Her hand rested on her thigh as her other arm moved around the small of her back, slowly laying the queen down on the couch.

It didn't go any further than an impromptu makeout session, the pair unsure of when Emma and Henry would return. When they finally did, the queen and her knight where making dinner. "We figured you two could use some sustenance when you got home." Regina said.

Emma smiled and Henry grinned as he hopped on the stool. "Cool! I'm starving. Wuddaya making, mom?"

"Well, since Miss Swan doesn't have much in her cabinets..." Regina began, grinning at the blonde to show she wasn't being too serious. "Just some spaghetti."

"That's okay. I like spaghetti." He smiled.

Jane was just finishing the salad and smirked. Setting the bowl down on the island she spoke. "It's good too. I snuck a sample." She kissed Regina's cheek playfully.

Regina smiled at her fiance and then her son. "I work wonders with what I have." She finished up the pasta and gave the crew the go ahead to eat, sitting down with the others.

Everyone praised Regina for the great meal and ate ice cream after. Once Emma and Henry went to bed, Fallon took Regina to their bed and held her close.

"Perhaps we should tell them we're engaged." Regina said softly, looking up at Fallon. "Henry would be thrilled."

Jane smiled, "We'll tell them tomorrow. There so much going on today." She leaned in and kissed her softly. "For now I want to enjoy my first night along with my fiancee."

"Well, then, we better make the most of it." Regina grinned as she moved to straddle Jane, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Let me pleasure you tonight, my knight."

Fallon smiled up at her lover, hands moving up her smooth thighs. "Mm, I'll allow it." She chuckled before kissing Regina.

Regina grinned and kissed Jane back before taking her time undressing the fire chief, tormenting her in the most delightful ways before pleasing her unlike any other. She loved Fallon with every fiber of her being, and it showed in the way she made love to her.

The queen pleasured Fallon to the fullest extent, making her climax four times by the end of it. Holding her close, Jane's head resting on Regina's chest she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Regina kissed the top of Fallon's head and held her close. "I'm just glad I could give you what you've wanted for so long."

"I'm glad I could give you what you wanted too. You're happiness." She leaned up and kissed Regina soundly. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Maybe we should just elope." Regina said against Jane's lips quietly. "The only person who'd be interested in seeing any ceremony would be Henry."

"We can do that but wouldn't you rather have something fancier? You are the queen afterall." she asked

"The queen of what, Fallon? I have no kingdom left. People want me dead. There is no reason to have a large ceremony."

"No matter what you're my queen. Always have been always will be."

"And you'll always be my knight. Sword or no sword. All I need anymore is you and Henry, Jane."

"Well you got us. Nothing will take us away from you." Jane cuddled close to Regina and sighed happily.

Nothing but a mob of vengeful townspeople, Regina thought. One that could again take matters into their own hands or be destroyed by Regina's. Either way, things could turn out poorly for the queen. She wasn't an optimist by any means.

Jane awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Getting up and dressed she discovered Henry making them all breakfast. "Look at you." She smiled and sat down in the stool. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Henry smiled. "Mom taught me how to make them."

"And now he makes them better than I." Regina said as she stopped next to her son, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

"Well they smell fantastic." She smirked and looked up at Regina with a grin. "Morning, my Queen."

"Good morning." Regina smiled, moving to take a seat next to Jane.

"So are you two gonna stay with us awhile? It'd be a safe place for you."

Fallon smiled brightly. "Yeah I think we will, as long as it's okay with Emma."

"It's fine by me." Emma noted as she stepped into the kitchen, stealing a chocolate chip from Henry and popping it into her mouth.

"Hey!" He scolded then laughed.

"Well now that you both are awake... Uh, Regina and I actually have some news." She smiled at her fiancee. "I'll let you tell 'em."

Regina smiled and looked to Emma and Henry. "Jane and I are engaged."

Emma's jaw dropped and Henry grinned. "Awesome." He ran around and hugged Regina tightly.

"That's great you two." Emma smiled brightly. "Congrats. I better be invited to the wedding."

Regina's smile grew brighter as she hugged her son tightly. She spoke as she looked up at the blonde. "I guess you can come."

Jane nudged Regina's shoulder. "Of course she can come. Wonder if Maura would want to come too.."

"I was just joking." Regina said as she looked at Jane. "Of course you can come, Emma. You've done a lot to keep our son safe and to help Jane and I." She glanced over at Jane again. "I'm sure Maura would come for you."

"I know you were." Fallon smirked. She nodded then and looked down at her pancakes once Henry served them. "I hope so." She said and took a bite. "Mm these are goods. Great job, chef."

"Thanks, Jane." Henry smiled and took a seat, digging into his own pancakes.

Regina reached over and took Fallon's hand. "I know Maura nor her family are my biggest fan right now, but she loves you. I know she'll come."

Jane smiled sweetly. "She's like a sister to me. If I have to beg her to come I will." She chuckled.

Breakfast went quickly and Fallon started cleaning up. "So what's the game plan for today?"

"Well, we really need to come up with a plan." Emma said as she helped Jane. "We have to find a way to appease the citizens of Storybrooke while keeping your fiance alive for you to marry."

Jane nodded. "Regina.. if given the chance do you think you could take Gold down?"

"If I had his dagger. Otherwise, it's just us in a deadlock for hours before he overpowers me. Gold is immortal and practically invincible. I, on the other hand, am not."

"We need to find that dagger then and hold onto it without you killing him. We'll just control him when we want." Emma suggested.

Regina laughed. "You make it sound as if finding that dagger will be a piece of cake. I can ensure you, it won't be."

"Well, you have powers again, Mom. Can't you just do a spell and find the dagger?"

"I wish it were that simple. I'd need something that belonged to Rumplestiltskin to cast a locator spell."

"Well lets go get something. We can't just sit around here." He said and hopped off the stool and went for his scarf and jacket.

"Kid, it's not that simple." Emma said, stopping Henry.

"Emma's right, Henry. Gold isn't just going to let us walk into his shop and take what we want. Plus, it may not even work. Locator spells are good at finding people. It'd be difficult to tune in on the dagger specifically." Regina said softly.

"Maybe we can call a town meeting tomorrow and you give a formal apology." Jane suggested. "That may be our best option."

"Yes, because me being peaceful and handing myself over went so well." Regina deadpanned. "We need to come up with something else. I just..." She sighed and shook her head. "I just don't know what yet."

"You won't be handing yourself over." She sighed. "Maybe you and I should leave down for a little bit."

"We could all just leave town." Regina said stepping closer to Jane. "You, me, Henry, Emma if she'd like." The former queen added as she looked over at the blonde and her son. "We could all get away from Storybrooke for awhile."

"Lets do it." Fallon pulled Regina close and held her. Looking at Emma she spoke again. "What do you think?"

"I-I don't know." Emma responded. "My parents are here. I just met them. Well, met them as my mother and father. I've been looking for them for years."

"Then stay, we're not going to make you leave." She looked down at Henry. "What about you?"

"I'm not leaving without Henry." Regina cut in, looking from her son to Emma. "If you stay, you could come out and visit wherever we end up. Or you could wait until things cool off and we come back."

"So... Do you want to leave with us, or do you want to stay here, Henry?" Jane asked him. "What we do is up to you, buddy."

Henry looked from Regina to Emma and back before answering. "I'll go. Just as long as we come back."

"And I'll let him go without any arguing if you promise the same." Emma added.

"We'll be back. After some time has passed." Regina said.

Fallon smiled. "I'll make sure we come back." She smiled. "It may be a while though." Looking back at her fiancee she smiled softly. "When would you like to leave?"

"The sooner the better." Regina said, stepping up to Henry who was facing Jane and setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. Em would you like to escort us to Regina's so she and Henry can get thier things?"

"Sure." Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and the four headed out to her bug. The trip to Regina's was quick, mother and son moving swiftly to gather their things.

Fallon had walked down the road to her apartment and grabbed her things and her car and drove back to the mansion. "You two ready?" she asked as she walked inside.

Regina nodded as Henry spoke. "Yep!"

"We should go now before someone sees." She added, grabbing her and Henry's bag as she headed for Jane's car.

The young boy turned and hugged his birth mother tightly and Jane gave her a smile. "We'll keep in touch." Getting in, once she put their bags in the trunk, Fallon got in the driver's seat and drove off towards the town line.

Henry reached out to gently grab Regina's upper arm. "Mom, bad things always happen when someone from the Enchanted Forest tries to cross the town line."

Regina looked from Jane to Henry and took hold of his hand. "It'll be alright. The curse has been broken. There's nothing holding us back anymore."

"Okay... I hope you're right." He said and leaned forward as the car headed straight for it.

Jane white knuckled the steering wheel, getting ready for anything. Slowing down to about fifteen miles per hour they crossed without anything bad happening to them. "Woo!" She exclaimed.

Regina smiled. "I told you both nothing bad would happen. We're going to be fine. All three of us."

Fallon reached over and took Regina's hand in her own, brought it up to her lips then kissed it before lacing their fingers. "You were right. So where to?"

Regina smirked and gave Jane's hand a light squeeze. She turned her head to Henry and spoke. "You choose. Wherever you want to go."

"Well... I vote Boston." He said with a smile. "That's where Emma's from and just in case we get into trouble, she can find us easily."

"Always thinking ahead, that kid." The fire chief noted.

Regina smiled. "Yes. He's a bright one. Boston actually sounds like a decent place to visit, as well."

"Boston it is, then."

It took the three a few hours to get to their destination and once in the hotel room, Jane laid back on the bed closet to the door, dropping her bag. "Finally."

Henry ran over to the other bed and threw himself on it, Regina shaking her head as she watched. "This should be an interesting trip." She sat next to Jane and then laid back next to her.

"It's the perfect opportunity for bonding time since Jane is gonna be my third mom soon." Henry grinned as he looked over at the couple.

Jane tilted her head enough to see an upside down image of Henry. "You're right, buddy. How do you feel about that? Having three moms." She asked curiously before rolling to her stomach and resting her chin on folded arms. Her body right against Regina's.

"I'm cool with it." Henry shrugged as though it were no big deal. "I mean, while you two were on the run I watched Ruby and Belle get really close. I think they should date instead of Belle and Mr. Gold. Other people agreed. I think you're good for my mom and I just want her to be happy."

"Ruby and Belle?" Fallon asked with a raise of her brow. She smiled then and looked over at Regina, "I think I can make her happier than she's ever been."

Regina returned her warm smile. "I know you can. You already have."

Henry smiled as he watched them. "See. And yeah, Ruby and Belle definitely had something going on between them."

"Good." She said looking back at Henry. "Maybe she too can find her happiness." There was a bit of hidden sadness in her voice. She couldn't deny that she missed her friend.

Regina knew Fallon well enough to pick up on the hint of sadness, the former queen mistaking it for a different sort of affection for the wolf and becoming slightly jealous. "Yes, well, the wolf is the beast Belle should be dating. She is better than Gold." She scowled.

She could hear the jealousy and anger in her voice, sitting up she took Regina's hand. "I just miss my friend, that's all. Don't worry, I can live without her, I can't live without you."

Regina knew she'd been caught and swallowed her pride. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Henry looked confused by the interaction but didn't question it, figuring it to be grown up stuff. He climbed off his bed and turned on the TV, finding a cartoon to watch.

Fallon moved to sit against the headboard and patted the spot right next to her. Once Regina joined Jane, the knight wrapped her arm around the queen's shoulders. Kissing her temple, Jane whispered. "You're the only one for me, my love."

"I know... old, nasty habits die hard." Regina whispered back, leaning into Fallon as she watched her son.

The next morning, Jane got up early and kissed Regina's lips after she got ready. "Babe, I'm going to go into town and get some groceries. I'll be back." She smiled and kissed her head. Another thought in mind for her outing.

Regina mumbled an 'okay' and slept for another half hour or so before getting out of bed herself and heading to the bathroom to get ready. Once she was dressed, she headed back out into their room and sat at the foot of her and Jane's bed, grabbing the remote to turn on the news as Henry continued to sleep.

Jane was gone for a few hours and returned with some bags in hand and set them on the dresser. "Can you unpack those bags, please?" She asked with a kiss to Regina's lips then laid on the bed. "Thanks."

"Physical labor? For the queen?" Regina teased with a smirk before standing and walking over to the bags, beginning to unpack them until she came upon a champagne bottle with a ring attached to it. "Jane?" She lifted the bottle out of the bag.

"A queen deserves a beautiful ring, dontcha think?" Fallon stood next to Regina and smiled brightly before getting on one knee. "I know I've already asked ya but I thought I would do it right this time." Pulling the ring from the bottle he smiled and held it towards her. "Regina Mills, the love of my life and the woman of my dreams, will you marry me?"

Regina was quiet for a moment, Henry - who watched from his bed - nudging her on. "Come on, Mom. You gotta say yes."

The former mayor laughed and then smiled as she looked down at her fiancé. "My answer is still yes, love, but you didn't have to buy me a ring."

Jane slid the ring on her finger and smiled. "Yes I did. Things have barely gone right in our lives, this is the one thing that should." pulling Regina close Fallon kissed her deeply with an 'Ew gross!' coming from Henry.

He turned away from his mom and Jane to watch his morning cartoons. Regina deepened the kiss for a moment before slowly pulling away, departing with multiple shorter kisses. "I love you, Fallon. I believe we'll get our happy ending together."

"We will. I'll make sure of it."

**A bit of a fluffy chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
